Backfire
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: An evil lurks over... They try to bring back the Chosen Ones but it backfired. The new generation came but with a price... Will they rescue The Key or will it just backfire? [Sequel to DT] DISCONTINUEDDD
1. Childhood Memories

**Title: Backfire**

**Rated: T for Language, Violence, and "Sensual Reference"**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Dungeon Town- What happens 20 years after DT? (Dungeon Town)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot, Anne, Marie, Paul, Rupert, and Dungeon Town itself.**

**Extra: DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE FIRST ONE! Well of course, you can read this chapter first since it gives you an idea of the first story I guess… Ok, let's get this story going with an intro by Marie. After the intro, the rest is in third person point of view.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

_Hi, my name is Marie. It has been two weeks since my 11th birthday and already, my life has changed completely. There's those small things such as doing the dishes more often, having to walk our annoying cat, Rupert on walks in the morning, and there's cleaning Rupert's feet. THEY REEK! I have to put on rubber gloves just to clean them. Anyways, there are those other big things like in two months; I'm going to middle school, my father, Mr. Barthomelew Sulliman, is teaching me how to um… fish, my mom, Mrs. Anne Sulliman is tutoring me, and she's also making me help clean up the town. You see, after my birthday, an evil guy came to rule our defenseless town. But the suck-ish part is that I helped kill the guy but she's making me clean it… How? Well the truth is my mom and I are witches. No, not those creepy ones with warts and stuff more like the witches from the Harry Potter World. Hm… I guess I'll have to tell you exactly how. Let's go back to the night of my birthday

* * *

_

_Marie's House_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIE!" shouted Anne Sulliman, Barthomelew Sulliman, Paul Vaowowsky, and Rupert Vaowowsky.

Barthomelew said to his daughter, "Blow out the candles!"

Marie smiled blew them out, "Guess what I wished for daddy?"

Her father checks the time, "WHOA! DADDY'S LATE FOR HIS MEETING! LOVE YA!"

Mr. Sulliman kissed her on the cheek and left. Marie sighed.

(**A/n: Cheesehead gave Mr. Sulliman's name, not me. But still, what kind of name is Barthomelew? No offense to people that has that name though.**)

"WHERE'S MY PROTEIN SHAKE!" shouted Rupert.

Paul poured Rupert's protein shake on the annoying cat's head, "Found it."

Marie giggled.

Rupert crossed his arms, "I hate you… (Uses paws to wipe out the shake and licks paws) Mm… Cherry- EW! I HATE CHERRY!"

Anne asked Marie, "Ok, you want me to tell about it now?"

Marie's face lit up, "Yes mother! I've been waiting to hear for such a long time now!"

Rupert said, "You're 11, a long time isn't really a long time."

Paul groaned, "In the words of Lucifer, shuddup."

Anne began, "Your great grandmother told your uncle, Rupert, and me about this ancient prophecy…"

There she wove the story of Dungeon Town, from Davis swearing at Kari to the blossoming romance that occurred and of course, what happened at the Real World including killing Britney Spears. Once in a while, Paul or Rupert would add a little comment about their experience, funny or not. Marie was so intrigued and fascinated by the story that she would hang on to every little detail.

Anne finished the story with, "After we said our goodbyes, we sent them home."

Rupert started, "Then two years later, we went to the hospital and-"

Anne grasped Rupert's lips preventing him from speaking.

Marie questioned, "What?"

Paul said, "Rupert forgot that it wasn't Nurse's Remembrance Day. It's usually around your birthday. It's a new one."

"Like Patriot's Day?"

"Yup."

Rupert added, "Then your mom got married a few years later… (To Anne) YOU LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL IN THAT WEDDING DRESS!"

Anne nodded her head reassuringly.

Paul mentioned, "And later, you Marie, was born too and-"

Rupert cries again, "YOU LOOKED SO CUTE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY! (Looks at Paul and Anne) THEY'RE ALL GROWN UP!" Rupert blows into a tissue.

"Ok Rupert we get the point now," groaned Marie.

Rupert sniffs and quickly recovers, "Sorry, I had to get that out of my chest."

"Ok. Hey Rupert! I bet I can beat you in singing Row, Row, Row Your Boat five times in a row!"

Rupert rubbed his paws, "In your dreams witchy!"

Marie and Rupert ran to the TV room.

Paul said to his sister, "At least she didn't the bossy genes from you. She has your curiosity though."

Anne laughed, "Oh, be quiet. You were the one that had to clean Rupert's feet."

"Except for that time with Robin, remember?"

"Oh yeah, afterwards, you said-"

"What's so wrong with cleaning Rupert, Paul? It's doesn't sound that bad."

The brother and sister exclaimed at the same time, "WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP!"

They both laughed heartily. They both walked over to Rupert and Marie to see how well they were doing.

As they walked, Paul heard a crackling noise. He turned around and looked out of the window. Nothing was there. He shook his head assuring himself that it was nothing but in his imagination. He ran to Marie ruffling his niece's hair staying as relaxed he can be.

* * *

**A/n: Ok so what do you think of the beginning? Really short but that's all that was needed to introduce these guys. Next chapter, the adventure really begins! Oh yea, if you don't know, the shows that will in this crossover are:**

**Lilo and Stitch: The Series**

**Pokemon**

**Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Kim Possible**

**American Dragon: Jake Long**

**Naruto**

**The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

**Danny Phantom**

**Fairly Oddparents**

**My Life as a Teenage Robot**

**Finally, there's Code Lyoko that will come later after the first few guys are introduced. I can't put in any other shows so sorry folks. Now PLEASE review!**


	2. The Evil Has Come

**A/n: Here it is! The official beginning of… BACKFIRE! (Firecrackers pop out of nowhere) WHAT THE HELL? (Turns around) Cheesehead and Sugar High?**

**C and SH: Yeah?**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Marj and Lucifer: I'm here too.**

**Me: SAME WITH YOU TWO!**

**C: The freaking door was open.**

**Me: Oh… I knew that. No seriously, I did know that.**

**SH: Sure, that's what they all say…**

**Me: Anyways, I'll have to make good use of you people here. Lucifer, you're doing the disclaimer.**

**L: WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ME?**

**Me: Because I hate you Lucifer Gorgonzola Butts.**

**L: DON'T USE MY FULL NAME!**

**Me: What about Lue?**

**L: NOT THAT ONE EITHER! Fine, Squirt doesn't own anyone except for me, the DT gang, Dungeon Town itself, and the plot you see on your computer screen.**

**M: Hold on, what's happening in this chapter again?**

**Me: Oy… You know, evil guy is there, we really introduce the story. Blah, blah, blah…**

**M: Oh… OH… OH!**

**C and Me: Took you that long to figure it out.**

**Me: (Freezes time) If you didn't take my advice last chapter and didn't read Dungeon Town, Lucifer is an evil fridge-raiding, heart-breaking hamster and Cheesehead, Marj, and Sugar High are my friends and they all were in DT. (Unfreezes time) NOW READ ON!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Evil Has Come

_Marie's House_

Anne was pacing back and forth.

Paul assured his sister, "Come on, Marie's fine. There was probably um… Traffic or something."

Anne disagreed, "I checked the news, and there aren't any accidents or anything on the trail to Marie's school and back. Besides, she walks home."

Rupert said, "She does? What kind of idiot walks home? I mean um… I'M GONNA GO GET A PROTEIN SHAKE!"

The annoying tabby ran to the kitchen.

Paul asked, "Why is Rupert so addicted to protein shakes?"

Anne answered, "Probably because of our grandmother's death, it did affect him too. I guess he drinks it since well… It relieves him of the tragedy."

"No wonder you're a psychologist for famous people, including me."

"I know, but you retired skateboarding."

* * *

_Aldine Road_

Marie stumbled over a rock, picked herself up and continued running as fast as she can as she was muttering to herself, "Mom is so going to kill me."

_Into your head _

_Into your mind _

_Out of your soul _

_Race through your veins _

_You can't escape _

_You can't escape_

She ran through a tunnel ignoring the part of her that was screaming,

"STOP RUNNING!"

As soon as she got out of the tunnel, she bent down catching her breath. Marie swung her backpack around her back and started to power walk to save energy.

_Into your life _

_Into your dreams _

_Out of the dark _

_Sunlight again _

_You can't explain _

_You can't explain _

Soon, Marie arrived downtown. She slowed down and walked over to the center square. There was a monument or more specifically, the Portal Generator. She touched the generator in full pride of her mother and uncle.

Marie thought, _I wish I could do something that great for the world_…

Lost in thought, she stayed with the monument for a while.

_Can you feel it? _

_Can you feel it? _

_Rushin' through your hair _

_Rushin' through your head _

_Can you feel it? _

_Can you feel it? _

Suddenly, Marie heard a shriek. Whirling around, the young witch saw a dark cloud over the rooftops. Below the jet-black cloud, people run away from it.

Marie said, "Dark magic? I barely know how to counteract those kinds of spells."

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that you are _

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how _

_Know it all before you try _

(**A/n: Squirt and Sugar High sing along with the song.**

**Cheesehead shouts, "SHUT UP!"**

**Squirt and Sugar High become quiet. Sugar High additionally punches Cheesehead on purpose but it didn't hurt her.**)

_Pulling you in _

_Spinning you round _

_Lifting' your feet _

_Right off the ground _

_You can't believe _

_It's happening now _

Marie went to the dark cloud and ashes fall from the sky. She slipped on her baseball cap and looked up. A dark figure came down from the cloud. Burning fire and dark mist surrounded the figure giving him more anonymity. It approached Marie very slowly. She felt chills up her spine and took one step back.

_Can you feel it? _

_Can you feel it? _

_Rushin' through your hair _

_Rushin through your head _

_Can you feel it? _

_Can you feel it? _

The anonymous figure stood before her. He said something in an alien-like language but Marie knew it was something bad. She tried to say something but the words couldn't come out because of her fear.

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that you are _

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how _

_Know it all before you try _

With trembling hands, Marie took out her wand pointing it at the villain. She heard distorted maniacal laughter from the figure. Somehow, the guy went back in the cloud. A whole row of houses was on fire as he passed them by and went up into the sky. The little witch sighed in relief.

_It takes you to another place _

_Imagine everything you can _

_All the colors start to blend _

_Your system over loads again _

She checked the time, "Holy crap I'm gonna be dead meat."

Marie ran for her life to her house.

_Can you feel it? _

Across Marie's house, there was Paul and Rupert's house. In his front yard, the two guys were relaxing.

Marie dashed to their front yard panting, "You know how you guys defeated Voldemort right?"

Rupert answered, "Duh, I wasn't born last year. But those were good times."

Paul lies back in his lawn chair and says, "Ah, the good ol' days…"

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that you are _

_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how _

_Know it all before you try _

_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Don't let nobody tell you _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over _

_Be every color that you are _

_Give into the rush now, you don't have to know how _

_Know it all before you try..._

The girl blurted, "I THINK HE'S BACK!"

Rupert was drinking his protein shake as she said it and then sips too fast that he starts to choke. Paul beats Rupert's back making him cough it out. Rupert spits out the protein shake onto the lawn.

The retired skateboarder complained, "Rupert! I just mowed the lawn, and that was right after that accident last month."

Marie asked impatiently, "What about Voldemort?"

"Marie calm down, we'll tell your mom ok?"

"Ok Uncle Paul."

They walked to the other side of their street.

* * *

_The Sulliman's Basement_

Marie asked, "So I'll finally get to meet them?"

Anne smiled, "Yup."

"How old will they be?"

"Time passes differently in each and every world so you'll never know."

"Ok mom, if you say so."

They were obviously going to get back the people from the other worlds.

Paul was helping too but all Rupert was doing was dancing around the room rejoicing, "I'M GONNA SEE NOSEY AGAIN!"

Paul picked Rupert up with his hand and kicked him out of the basement.

Rupert came back in and said, "I know you where just doing that because you've always wanted to do that. WELL IT AIN'T FUNNY!"

Paul said, "I'd call it relieving actually but I think it's funny too."

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

_A Few Minutes Later_

Rupert and Paul were sitting down on the couch watching Anne and Marie.

"You ready?" asked the mother.

The daughter nodded her head. They both chanted a rhyme and soon, an aqua swirling vortex appeared and took the letters Rupert wrote to the six dimensions.

Anne smiled lovingly at Marie, "I'm so proud of you."

Rupert said, "Don't be proud yet, cause-"

Suddenly, five portals reappeared and spit out five letters.

Anne shouts, "WHAT THE-?"

Marie felt a chill down her spine and looked out the window; there was a hint of ashes on the window.

"How did Voldemort look like?" asked Marie.

Rupert answered, "Well, he had a really flat nose that's for sure and wore a cloak."

"Wait a minute, this is what I saw downtown," Marie took a piece of paper and perfectly drawing how the evil guy looked like.

Paul said, "Oh man, grandma was right."

Anne started, "You mean?"

"Yup, we got ourselves in the hands of a new evil guy."

Rupert says, "No way, so the evil dude blocked the portals so we can't get any help from them."

Marie counts the letters and corrects, "Not all of them, a letter got through to somewhere. Maybe there was some kind of light barrier or something."

"Then it must've been Lilo's world."

Anne said, "You're a predictor, not a guesser. How would you know anyway?"

"I had a vision with Marie and Lilo in it a long time ago ok? They did something but I couldn't tell what it was and it made a huge light thingy."

"Serious?"

"I can describe to you how they looked like."

Marie inquired, "So I get to meet Lilo, Stitch, Rich and Nosey?"

"Yup, but only those guys."

"Awesome. I wonder what those guys are doing right now…"

* * *

**A/n: IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! OOH…**

**SH: Wow…**

**Me: Yeah, anyways next chapter is obviously when Lilo is introduced.**

**C: Lilo rocks!**

**M: That's true…**

**(Door opens and in comes Charlie Brown and Snoopy)**

**Charlie Brown: Hey Squirt! Is it ok if you take care of Snoopy for a while since I'm going on vacation? No dogs allowed.**

**Me: Really?**

**CB: Yeah… It's going to be a long time.**

**Me: Sure!**

**SH: Lucky…**

**CB: Oh yeah, Sugar High, can you take care of Woodstock too?**

**SH: OK! YAY! (Does a stupid victory dance and abruptly stops)**

**Me: (Puts Snoopy in a tight hug)**

**CB: Good grief.**

**Snoopy: (Makes unintelligible shrieks)**

**Me: Ok. (Releases hug)**

**C: How the hell can you understand him?**

**Me: What do you expect from a Snoopy obsessed person?**

**SH: OH! I KNOW! ME FIRST! (Silence for a few seconds) Oh, that was a rhetorical question, never mind.**

**CB: Well I have to go now.**

**Me: OKI DOKI! HAVE FUN AT UM… WHEREVER YOU'RE GOING TO!**

**SH: (Charlie Brown is gone) Hm… What should I do now with Woodstock?**

**M: Um… I got nothing.**

**Me: Ok, so I'll probably add chapter 3 in a few days so you'll have to wait until then!**

**Snoopy: (Talks incoherently)**

**Me: YEAH! As what Snoopy said, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Changed

**A/n: Ok, so it's January 9! **

**L: What's so special about that?**

**C: Well, our stupid substitute teacher, Ms. Schoen, who I killed in chapter 18 of DT, is gone because our science teacher is finally back so now we're gonna-**

**SH: PARTY! (Hums party music)**

**L: That means food right?**

**M: Of course, we're celebrating the fact that Mrs. Schlechtweg is back and Ms. Schoen is gone!**

**L: Hm… (Goes off to the kitchen)**

**SH: NO! HE'S GONNA TAKE THE CANDY! (Follows Lucifer to the kitchen and Woodstock flies after her)**

**M: Um… Well that was interesting.**

**Me: Yeah… Ok, Snoopy, do the disclaimer.**

**S: (About to start talking when-)**

**C: How can people understand Snoopy?**

**Me: Fine then… You do the disclaimer.**

**C: Whatever, Squirt doesn't own anything except for her OCs, DT, and the plot and the blah, blah, blah…**

**Me: Ok, now let's find out how Lilo is doing!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Changed

_Lilo's House_

"SHE TOLD MYRTLE WHAT!" shouted Nani.

The principle of Lilo's school answered on the phone, "Yes, to die and burn in (In a whispering voice) H-E-L-L and threatened the teacher."

"Oh my god."

"Please talk some common sense into her Nani; I know she didn't mean to do it."

"Ai, I'm so sorry; I'll talk to her right away. Thank you for telling me sir."

Nani hung up on the phone and sighed. The door opened and in came Lilo, Stitch, and Rich (625).

The trio looked up at Nani who was tapping her foot.

Stitch quickly spoke, "Oh look at the time!"

Rich added, "It's time for that um... Thing for um... It's Jimmy's birthday uh... You know, the cockroach is going through a stage and all… It's for cousins only!"

Stitch smiled, "Buh-bye!" The two experiments ran to their room.

Lilo was about to follow them when Nani started to yell, "LILO!"

The young girl said sweetly and innocently, "Yes sister I love so much?"

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME! I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AT SCHOOL WITH MERTLE EDMUNDS AND THE TEACHER!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It just... came out of me you know, word vomit. And the teacher was really, really mean."

"It doesn't make swearing or threatening good Lilo. Where did you get these ideas?"

"Jumba says it to telemarketers all the time and it happens on wrestling a lot."

Nani groaned, "Lilo, I know you just turned 8 one month ago and I know-"

"One month and six days."

"Don't switch the subject. And I know Mertle seems to be getting on your nerves more often lately but there are better ways to solving this."

"Like?"

"Expressing your anger in sports or maybe hitting your pillow."

Lilo turned away but then Nani touched her chin and turned her head back.

Lilo played with her fingers and said, "Ok, I'll try Nani."

"Good, and if Myrtle is bugging you again, tell the principal privately. I don't want this to happen again, ever."

"I promise Nani." Nani and Lilo gave each other a hug. As Lilo walked away, she picked a random song on her Optimizer K6000.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter _

_And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better _

_As I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

Lilo went upstairs depressed and unsatisfied. Ever since she has come back from Dungeon Town, she's been a wreck. She's in Elementary School now, and Mertle and the rest of her classmates have been ridiculing her. As for her friend Victoria, she moved to the other side of the island since then so Lilo has no one to turn to except for Stitch and her ohana. However, she has been talking to the others, a lot.

Lilo grabbed her cell phone and called Robin's communicator.

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go_

It was only the answering machine, "Hello, you've reached Robin's communicator, he's currently (A slight pause and in Beast Boy's voice) making out with Starfire. (Robin's voice) BEAST BOY! STOP MESSING WITH MY COMMUNICATOR!"

She hung up and made a slight chuckle. She decided to call the Ham-Hams. No one was there. She tried to call Tommy but the line was busy.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am broken but I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am crying, a part of me's dying _

_And these are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart_

Lilo thought for a moment and decided to call Sora. It was actually ringing; Lilo sighed with relief.

The phone picked up, "Hello?"

Lilo smiled, "Hi Sora!"

"Hey Lilo! Um… Can you call me later?"

"Why?"

"I'm dealing with some Heartless guys right now, hold on. HYAH!"

"Wait a minute; I thought those guys were gone."

"Well, they came back because of Pete."

"Who's Pete?"

"Lilo, I really gotta go ok?"

"Fine, bye."

"Bye," Lilo closes the phone.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your Polo sweater _

_I dream of another you _

_The one who would never _

_Never leave me alone to pick up the pieces _

_A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

Lilo slumped on the bed, she felt like a worthless rag doll. Well, they both don't have parents that's one similarity. However, she decided to call Katara's phone. It was ringing.

The phone picked up, "Lilo?"

Lilo answered, "Is that Sokka?"

"Hey Lilo!"

"SOKKA! You're not busy right?"

"Erm… We're kicking butt right now because…"

"Ozai?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Lilo. We'll call you soon ok?"

"Ok… See ya," she hung up.

_So why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go_

Lilo thought that she could call Dungeon Town but, time passes a little too quickly there for her. The last time she called her, Anne was really busy with something and Lilo heard Rupert humming the marriage song.

_I wonder who got married that day_, thought Lilo.

The lonely Hawaiian girl looked out the window and noticed something.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I don't know you, but I still want to _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me _

_Cause these are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart, of a broken heart _

It was a little girl, and her father playing together. Lilo stared at them wishing it were her and her dad. But what really got to her was that they hugged a while later.

"Stupid car accident," muttered Lilo.

_I love you_

_I love you _

_I love you _

_I... I loved you_

Soon, Lilo started to think, _What is my main purpose in life? Just to find the 628 experiments and then… Nothing_?

She sat on the bed, looking around the room. She felt alone and confused, she had no clue what to do with her life.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I don't know you, but I still want to _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth..._

_Did you ever love me?_

_Did you ever love me?_

_These are..._

_The confessions...of a broken heart_

Lilo felt like a piece of stinky cheese, unwanted. Unfortunately, Mertle was always there to remind her every single day.

_And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..._

Lilo thought of what had happened earlier that day.

* * *

_Earlier that Day in Kokowa Elementary School_

Lilo and Mertle were once again, fighting during recess but not psychically though.

"Weird-lo, you are the most useless person alive and you're nobody," insulted Mertle.

Did those words cut Lilo like a knife; she gathered all of her anger and shouted as loud as can, "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT MERTLE? GO DIE (takes a quick pause) AND BURN IN HELL!"

Everyone around them gasped. Mertle's eyes were wide open.

A teacher heard Lilo screaming and went over to her, "Lilo, come with me to the principal's office."

Lilo growled and started after Mertle and the teacher took the irate girl away.

As the teacher was grasping her hand, Lilo demanded, "Let me go."

The teacher answered, "Don't be like that with me young lady."

"Listen, you have no idea how strong I can be so let me GO!"

The teacher was infuriated, "Oh that's it."

She tugged Lilo's hand harder bringing her to the office.

* * *

_Present Time_

Lilo sighed, "No wonder I got in so much trouble."

She walked downstairs to see if Stitch and Rich came out of hiding.

All of a sudden, the door rang.

Lilo was about to open the door when Stitch and Rich ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Aloha cuz!" greeted Rich.

It was Nosey at the door, "Hey Rich, Stitch, Lilo, and Nani!"

The others said hi.

Nosey said, "I got a letter for **us**."

Stitch, Rich, and Lilo quickly rushed out the door with Nosey.

Nani said, "Well couldn't you at least say bye?"

Outside, Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey were reading the letter that said:

"Dear Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey,

AW MAN I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Ok, let's cut the chitchat. Dungeon Town is in elite danger again so any second now you'll be here just like old times! Can't wait to see you there!

Sincerely,

_Rupert, Paul, and Anne_"

The four smiled and a portal appeared whisking them to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_Marie's and Anne's House_

An aqua portal came out and dropped in Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey.

Lilo was wearing a black T-Shirt with a green alien on it with jeans when she said, "Ow my head… (Looks up) ANNE! PAUL! RUPERT! Um… Who is that?"

(**A/n: Hey, I had to put the description somewhere…**)

Anne put her hand on Marie's shoulder and said, "This is my daughter, Marie."

"COOL! How did the stork look like?" asked Lilo.

Rupert stifled a laugh. Nosey whispered something in Rupert's ear and they went off up the stairs.

Anne sighed, "Phew, I was hoping they would do that. Anyways, something went wrong with the spell."

Lilo inquired, "What?"

"Only your letter was sent since the evil guy blocked the other five worlds."

"So I won't get to see them?"

"No, I'm really sorry Lilo."

"They're busy anyways, Sora is fighting heartless and Aang is defeating Lord Ozai as we speak."

"Oh, so what can we do now?"

Everyone in the basement started to think.

Suddenly, Rich said, "I'm getting a sandwich."

625 went up the stairs to the fridge. Soon, Rich came downstairs with a classic ham and cheese sandwich. Down the final step, he tripped over and fell down along with his sandwich splattered all over the floor.

Marie asked, "Are you alright?"

Rich answered, "Yeah, I'll just get another sandwich; actually I'll get a few more since Jimmy is hungry too."

"THAT'S IT! We should get another sandwich! Wait a minute, I mean another group of heroes!"

Anne said, "But they're not the chosen ones besides Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey…"

Paul remembered, "Grandma told us of something evil coming, maybe that also means new people that could save the world."

"Yeah… Ok, Lilo and Marie?"

Lilo and Marie said, "Yeah?"

"You have to find people that can save our world ok?"

"Got it!"

They went to a bookshelf and Marie showed Lilo an atlas, "This is where you can find any dimension in the universe. In every page, there's a different dimension and then there's a button, click it and that's where all the real information is."

Lilo nodded her head, "Is there one for you?"

"Yeah, we have three."

"Ok."

Lilo and Marie started to look for people.

A while later, Lilo exclaimed, "HEY LOOK! IT'S MY DIMENSION!"

Stitch went up to Lilo, "Us! It's us!"

Rich walked over to Lilo and Stitch and saw a picture of Lilo, Stitch, and Rich,

"Cool, I'm in it."

Lilo looked at the other heroes of the world and saw Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus, "IT'S KIM!"

Rich looked at the picture, "Who is that?"

"AND JAKE TOO!"

"Can someone please shed some light on this stuff?"

Stitch pressed a button on the hero file and skipped one track.

There was someone speaking, "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus are some of the heroes in the world that have stopped countless villains including Dr. Drakken. (A pause) Jacob Long is a boy that has the ability to turn into a dragon and takes care of New York City. (Another pause) Penny-"

626 stopped the audio.

Rich thought for a while, "Ah what the heck, let's bring 'em here."

Lilo added without utterance, _As long as Miss I-Can-Do-Anything doesn't show off_.

A few minutes later, Lilo saw another world that looked interesting,

"Hey Anne! Look! These guys are duelists! What are duelists?"

Paul said, "Guys that fight with swords or-"

"Sweet! Let's keep their file."

Rupert shouted, "GIVE ME THE CRUSHES FILE!"

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

Lilo and Marie said, "We found the people and wrote the letters."

"People from seven different dimensions but nine groups of heroes," mentioned Marie.

Anne smiled, "Great, now let's send those letters."

The two witches said a spell causing a portal to open taking the letters from them and brought to the different dimensions.

Rupert asked, "Who wants pizza?"

Stitch said, "NO ANCHOVIES PLEASE!"

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, that's chapter 3! We're actually having pizza too!**

**C: No anchovies!**

**S: (Talks incoherently)**

**Me: Yeah, never did like those too.**

**M: You know, I think we need to calm Sugar High and Lucifer down.**

**C and Me: Why?**

**SH: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! (Chases Lucifer down the hallway)**

**Woodstock: (Squeaks)**

**S: (Replies in irrational talk)**

**W: (Squeaks some more)**

**S: (Says something to me)**

**Me: Oh, Woodstock said that Lucifer ate Sugar High's giant Dairy Milk bar.**

**C: That's sad, but kind of funny.**

**M: Yeah, but it's amazing how Lucifer could actually eat that chocolate bar.**

**Me: I see… Ok, next chapter I'll be introducing some of the other people Marie and Lilo chose so until then, REVIEW!**


	4. The Ups and Downs of Life

**A/n: Ok, so the people I'll be introducing are the people from… Take it away Snoopy!**

**Snoopy: (Shows picture of Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Naruto, Danny Phantom, and Fairly Oddparents logos and squeaks)**

**M: Squirt; can you kind of translate what he's saying?**

**Me: Sure, he was just saying the names of the shows.**

**SH: Ok, now Woodstock and I have to go.**

**L: Why?**

**SH: We're going skydiving. IT'S GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!**

**M, C, and Me: Wow…**

**SH: Bye people! (Woodstock and Sugar High leave)**

**Me: Ok, so just to clarify a few things, everyone gets a new theme song in the story!**

**M and C: How?**

**Me: Every time a new group of people is introduced, I play a song and that's their theme song! For example, the DT guys' theme song is "Rush" and Lilo and Stitch's song is "The Confessions of a Broken Heart". The songs can have some relation to the characters or no relation to them and they're all dedicated to the year 2005 and stuff.**

**C and M: Oh.**

**Me: At first I was thinking of naming this chapter "Mr. Brightside of Suburbia is Going Down With a Crazy Situation" to give you a preview of what's their theme songs but that's a little too long of a chapter name right? Yeah, so here is chapter four!**

**C: Wait a minute are you going to sing along with every song?**

**Me: Pretty much, yeah.**

**C: Great…

* * *

**

The Ups and Downs of Life

_Pallet Town_

"Ash, will you ever stop listening to that CD Misty gave you?" asked Brock.

Ash stopped his CD player and said, "Hey, you can't blame me if it's The Killers."

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

May groaned, "You didn't even like them until she gave it to you for your birthday."

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now he takes off her dress_

_Now let me go_

Pikachu scolded, "Pika, pika, CHU! Pikachu chu pi."

Ash, Brock, and May gave Pikachu a blank stare. Ash continued to listen to his dearly beloved CD.

_Cause I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

Misty went up to them saying, "I got a text message on my cell phone for us."

"What about Max?" asked May.

"I didn't say anything about him."

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Ash said, "Ok, let's hear it."

Misty opened up her cell phone and a letter flew onto her face.

_I never…_

_I never…_

_I never…_

_I never…_

"WOAH!" Misty removed it from her face and looked at the letter for a while.

Brock asked, "What does it say?"

Misty answered, "It says:

Dear Ash, Misty, Brock, and May,

I am Marie and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments won't exactly do the job. If an evil villain conquers our world, it can literally bend reality and time because ours is kind of in the middle of the universe. In a few seconds, you'll be here in Dungeon Town. You'll need your Pokemon."

Ash said, "To me, this all sounds like bull-"

An aqua portal took the foursome away to Dungeon Town.

Max walked over and started, "Ok, here's our- (Sees they're gone) Um… Guys, are you there? (Silence) Yes! Now I can do anything I want to do in life!"

Max runs off to the North Pole.

(**A/n: Yea… Ok so the songs aren't exactly the entire thing but that was just Mr. Brightside by The Killers! Up next, another of my favorite bands, Weezer with their awesomely awesome song, Perfect Situation!**)

* * *

_Duel Academy_

"Wow Jaden, I can't believe Yugi Motou is actually going to be here and meet us just because you ate 1000 boxes of Cookie Crisp!" said Syrus.

Jaden's stomach grumbled, "I'll never eat cereal again…"

_What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation_

_I let love down the drain_

_There's the pitch, slow and straight_

_All I have to do is swing_

_And I'm a hero, but I'm a zero_

Jaden and Syrus were sitting in a room awaiting the arrival of their dueling hero.

Suddenly the door opened and a security guard said, "Right this way sir."

A deep voice thanked, "Thank you."

_Hungry nights, once again_

_Now it's getting unbelievable_

_'Cause I could not have it better,_

_But I just can't get no play_

_From the girls, all around_

_As they search the night for someone to hold onto_

_And I just pass through_

Jaden's heart pounded madly.

There he was, Yugi Motou, "Hello, what are your names?"

_Singing_

_Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh_

_Singing_

_Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh_

Soon, Jaden spoke, "I-I'm Jaden Mr. Motou sir. It's a real pleasure to meet someone as-as good as a duelist as you."

Syrus added, "Y-Yea, I'm Syrus."

Yugi smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Syrus and Jaden. So…"

Out of the blue, the door burst open and it was Joey Wheeler, "Hey Yuge, I know you like to be with your fans but there's something for us and three kids called Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus."

Jaden said, "Aren't you-"

Syrus signaled him to shut up.

Yugi said, "I have Jaden and Syrus right here, where's that other kid you said?"

Joey answered, "She's with me."

He stepped aside and there Alexis was, "Hey Jay, hey Syrus."

Jaden smiled and there was a hint of red in his cheeks.

Yugi questioned, "But what about the something you were talking about?"

Joey said, "Oh, it's with Tea."

"Ok."

* * *

_Outside of Duel Academy_

Besides the six people already mentioned, there was also Serenity, Tristan, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba.

Tea started to read the letter,

"Dear Yugi, Joey, and everyone else,

My name is Lilo and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments or aliens won't exactly do the job. If an evil villain conquers our world, it can do some really bad stuff to yours and ours. In a few seconds, you'll arrive in Dungeon Town. See you there."

Seto groaned, "I have wasted enough time with magic, I'm-"

An aqua vortex swallowed them and sent them to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_Naruto's House_

(**A/n: If you didn't know, I have a songfic that is the prequel to this part of the story so if you want the full story, READ IT! Oh yeah, here's one of personal favorite Fall Out Boy songs, Sugar, We're Going Down!**)

Naruto asked Sakura, "Ok, so what did Kakaishi say?"

Sakura answered, "We have a new mission."

"Oh, ok then let's go."

They walked out of the house and Naruto had a flashback of what had happened earlier.

* * *

_Flashback to What Happened Earlier_

Naruto gathered up his chakra and ran up the tree. Halfway up there, he predictably fell.

He rubbed his neck soothing the pain and asked Sakura, "Well, whaddya ya think?"

"Listen, you practiced a little too much on other jutsu that you wore out on this one so just take a break," said Sakura.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

Sakura walked away leaving Naruto by himself. He looked up and saw the reason why Sakura left- Sasuke. Sasuke was actually practicing just as hard as Naruto.

* * *

_Back to Present_

Naruto removed his thoughts, she already apologized anyways. He can't stay mad at **Sakura** forever.

"Naruto?" asked the girl.

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost _

_But you're just a line in a song_

Naruto said, "I'm fine, really."

Sakura looked at him, _Poor Naruto… I wish I could do something for him_.

_Drop a heart and break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

Sakura remembered something, "Wait a minute… Naruto, what you said earlier, did you really mean it?"

"What? Oh… That, well I'm not sure I mean… I had no idea what I was doing. Well-"

"It's ok Naruto; don't get all that hair of yours up in a knot."

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

Naruto made his sweet and genuine smile at Sakura. She had always seen Naruto smile a lot but for some weird reason, this smile was different somehow but it made Sakura irresistibly smile back.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex_

_Cock it and pull it_

Soon, they saw Kakaishi and Sasuke relaxing.

Sakura started, "**HEY SAS**- Hi Sasuke and Kakaishi."

Sasuke noticed something different with Sakura, _Eh she must've ate something_.

Kakaishi greeted, "Hello Naruto and Sakura, we got this not-so-anonymous letter."

Naruto asked, "Why is it (Imitates Kakaishi) not so A-nah-ni-miss?"

"It's anonymous, this is what it says:

Dear Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke,

I am Marie and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments won't exactly do the job. If our world is conquered by an evil villain, it can literally bend reality and time because ours is kind of in the middle of the universe. In a few seconds, you'll arrive here in Dungeon Town. I'll be seeing you soon."

Kakaishi added, "That's why, it says their name but we don't know any-"

Apparently, they were sent to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_Amity Park (NOT PART OF THE SONG!)_

_I'm the son of rage and love_

_The Jesus of Suburbia_

Danny Fenton was walking with his friends Tucker and Sam. In his hand, he held another test with a big, fat "D" written in marker.

_The bible of "none of above"_

_On a steady diet of_

Danny complained, "Man, that dumbass teacher gave me a D!"

Sam acted surprised, "No way, and you've been studying real hard lately."

_Soda pop and Ritalin _

_No one ever died for my sins in hell_

"I know, I mean do you have any idea how much I studied?"

Tucker added, "Yeah, and I've been helping you all the time too."

_As far as I can tell _

_At least the ones I got away with _

Sam rolled her eyes and held three Green Day concert tickets, two baseball tickets, two ripped coupons to the bowling alley, and three party invitations.

_And there's nothing wrong with me _

_This is how I'm supposed to be _

_In a land of make believe _

_That don't believe in me_

"You know Danny, you could've at least studied the um… five days when you didn't do anything," told off Sam.

_Get my television fixed_

_Sitting on my crucifix _

Danny had his excuses, "But I had to see that baseball game-"

"You didn't even know who any of those Little League kids."

_The living room or my private womb _

_While the moms and brads are away _

"But it was the last day in the bowling alley that-"

_To fall in love and fall in debt _

_To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane _

_To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine_

"Flappy Bob would sponsor that alley, what's so special about him?"

Tucker retaliated, "HEY! Flappy Bob is one of the coolest- Uh… Never mind."

_And there's nothing wrong with me_

_This is how I'm supposed to be_

_In a land of make believe_

_That don't believe in me_

"Well anyways, there weren't any ghosts during the last two weeks and-"

A letter floated to Danny's hand, "Hm…

Dear Danny, Sam, and Tucker,

My name is Lilo and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments or aliens won't exactly do the job. If an evil villain conquers our world, it can do some really bad stuff to yours and ours. In a few seconds, you'll arrive in Dungeon Town. See you soon."

Tucker lifted his finger and was about to say something when they were sent to DT.

(**A/n: That was just the first part of Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day! Later in chapters to come, I'll insert the other four parts to the song. Next up is Crazy by Simple Plan!**)

* * *

_Dimmsdale_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMMY!" shouted Cosmo and Wanda.

Timmy blew out 11 candles, he finally turned 11.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "TIMMY! I'm both respecting privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway!"

Timmy's father burst into the room as the two fairies quickly turned back into fishes.

_I guess things are not how they used to be_

_There's no more normal families_

_Parents act like enemies_

_Making kids feel like it's World War III_

Timmy complained, "DAD! I'm eleven, shouldn't I at least get a little more privacy and respect in this house?"

Mr. Turner said, "No can do son. Around this age, kids become more rebellious and are more prone to drugs!"

_No one cares, no one's there_

_I guess we're all just too damn busy_

_Money's our first priority_

_It doesn't make sense to me_

"WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH DRUGS?"

"Son, what you last said in the last minute show signs of rebellion which can lead to disobeying us by doing the wrong thing!"

"Like what?"

"DRUGS!"

(**A/n: _We are all on drugs, yeah! _(Stops singing) Ahem, continue reading…**)

_Is everybody going crazy?_

_Is anybody gonna save me?_

_Can anybody tell me what's going on?_

_Tell me what's going on_

_If you open your eyes_

_You'll see that something is wrong_

Timmy looks at his father, "Ok so can you leave now?"

His father's eyes welled up in tears.

"Fine, what do you need to say?"

"Well, there is this letter for you that (reads the envelope) needs to be read alone?"

"Ok, bye dad."

"Happy birthday son," Mr. Turner left the room.

Timmy's fairies returned to their original form.

Cosmo snatched Timmy's letter and said, "Ooh! It's a pretty letter! I WANNA READ IT! I WANNA READ IT!"

Wanda groaned, "Fine."

"YAY! It says:

Dear Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo- THAT'S ME!

I am Marie and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments won't exactly do the job. If our world is conquered by an evil villain, it can literally bend reality and time because ours is kind of in the middle of the universe. In a few seconds, you'll be sent to Dungeon Town. We will need your magic so have it in handy."

Timmy started, "Wait a minute, if they know you're my godparents, don't-"

It was too late; they were sent to Dungeon Town stat.

* * *

**A/n: Ok so next chapter, I'll introduce the rest of the people so yea…**

**C: When is Sugar High coming back?**

**M, L, and Me: I dunno.**

**C: Why don't we go zip lining in Canada to pass the time?**

**M and Me: SURE!**

**L: Me too?**

**Everyone except for L: NO WAY!**

**S: (Points and laughs at Lucifer)**

**L: (Growls)**

**Me: (As they leave and Lucifer chases Snoopy) WHEN I FINISH ZIP LINING, REVIEW UNTIL THEN!**

**SH: (Comes into room) Hello? Guys? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!**


	5. Hopeless and Pitiful

**A/n: That was the coolest thing I've ever done besides kill Britney Spears!**

**SH: WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?**

**C: We went zip lining in Canada.**

**SH: YOU GUYS SUCK!**

**W: (Makes fist and squeaks)**

**S: (Sticks tongue out)**

**Me: Well, everyone except for Lucifer.**

**L: I WENT TO NEW YORK!**

**SH: Really?**

**M: But then they kicked him out of the club he went into because they don't allow evil hamsters with capes.**

**L: Just because I didn't wear the right attire, they have horrible taste.**

**S: (Talks incomprehensibly)**

**Me: He says that no one wears capes anymore, that's why.**

**SH and C: Wow…**

**L: SPEAK FOR YOURSELF YOU-**

**Me: Ok, so this chapter, you'll meet the other people including Juniper Lee, KP, AD:JL, and My Teenage Robot Life. As a preview, I would name this chapter, "Fix Helena When I Breakaway" but that's still pretty long… READ!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Hopeless and Pitiful

_Middleton High_

It was the day after Kim and Ron's big, big prom and it went pretty normal except for the fact that Ron and Kim are dating and all mushy on each other.

Ron went to Kim's locker and kissed her cheek, "Hey Kim."

Rufus acted as if he was trying to claw his eyes out as he was throwing up. The mole rat snatched Ron's MP3 player and listened to Coldplay's "Fix You" that already started trying to erase his small mind of scary thoughts.

_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I..._

Kim blushed and said, "Hi **Ron**."

Kim approached Ron until-

_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I..._

"Kim? Ron? AH! GUYS!"

Ron and Kim turned around saw Wade with a disgusted face.

Kim shook out of it and asked, "What is it Wade?"

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Wade spoke, "Well, you guys have something in your printer. It's really important. (Under his breath) Besides your love life."

"You rock Wade."

Wade nodded his head and turned off Kim's computer. Rufus ran to the printer and got the letter. He handed it to Ron.

Ron looked at it and started to read,

"Dear Kim, Ron, and Rufus,

It's Lilo! Remember me? Well, I kind of need your help in order to save the universe from mayhem and panic… It has nothing to do with that blue faced guy though. Anyways, you'll meet some of my friends so in a few seconds, you'll be here in Dungeon Town. See you soon guys!"

Ron added, "Wait a minute, does she mean-"

Aqua portal sucks them into DT.

* * *

_Orchid Bay_

"Man June! We've been attacked by magical guys 10 times in only 5 days that was so awesome!" shouted Ray Ray.

Juniper Lee said sarcastically, "Yeah; that gets me real pumped up."

Monroe comforted, "Ah relax lass; you have the entire weekend without homework."

"But that means more monsters. (Exhales) I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Ok, June," Monroe pushed Ray Ray out of the room and left.

_Who will be the one save me?_

_From myself_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me_

_When I fall_

June flopped onto her bed tuckered out. Ever since she turned 13, her Te Xuan Ze duties have been harder and have been increasing.

_It may seem I have everything_

_But everything means nothing_

_When the ride you've been on_

_That you're coming off_

_Leaves you feeling lost_

The worst part was that she barely has anyone to help out with her problem. Ah Mah has been seriously ill for a while, Monroe isn't exactly the guy that usually gives pep talks and Ray Ray is well… Ray Ray.

_Is anybody out there?_

_Does anybody see?_

_That sometimes loneliness_

_Is just a part of me?_

Suddenly the window opened and a letter flew into Juniper's face.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL?" shouted June.

_Who will be the one save me?_

_From myself_

_Who will be the one who's there?_

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me_

_When I fall_

Monroe and Ray Ray burst into the room.

"What happened June? Another of those perverted goblins peeked in your window?" asked Ray Ray.

_And not ashamed to see me crawl_

_Who's gonna catch me_

_When I fall_

June groaned, "Don't remind me of that extremely weird experience. It was this."

She showed a letter in her hand.

Monroe snatched it.

"Hey!" said Juniper Lee.

"It's for us and it says:

Dear Juniper Lee, Monroe, and Ray Ray,

I am Marie and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments won't exactly do the job. If an evil villain conquers our world, it can literally bend reality and time because ours is kind of in the middle of the universe. In a few seconds, you'll be here in Dungeon Town. See you there."

Ray Ray spoke, "Um… Is it just me or-"

The infamous aqua portal transported them to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_New York City_

Jake Long, Trixie, and Spud were visiting the Oracle Twins, Cara and Sara.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

(**A/n: GAH! WHAT THE HELL? LUCIFER, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! Ok, here's the real song, Helena by My Chemical Romance and the last song was Catch Me When I Fall by Ashlee Simpson. CUE THE REAL MUSIC!**)

_Came a time_

_When every star fall_

_Brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

They entered the house.

"Hi Jake, Trixie, Spud!" greeted Sara.

_And what's the worst to take (worst to take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

Cara said, "Well, we have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Jake.

Sara smiled, "The entire world is going to be in danger! Won't that be a blast?"

Cara added, "But you'll see a little girl and her talking alien again."

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Jake said, "What the-"

Sara giggled, "Oh yea, Spud is gonna be called a dumbass by a 13 year old girl!"

_Well if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Spud spoke, "Dude… That's harsh."

Trixie shouted, "TO YOU OBVIOUSLY!"

"Right…"

_Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend?_

_To leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

Haley and Fu Dog came into the room.

Jake groaned, "What are you guys doing here?"

Fu Dog answered, "There's something for us."

_What's the worst that I could say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Jake was ready to pull his hair, "Fu, isn't there another time we can do this?"

Haley mentioned, "We got it from mom and it's for all of us, except for Cara and Sara. Sorry guys."

_Well, if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

Sara smiles, "IT'S OK! IT MAKES US UNIQUE!"

Cara looks at her twin, "Uh… Whatever."

Haley opened the letter and started to read,

"Dear Jake, Fu Dog, Jake's Sister, Spud, and Mama Trixie,

It's Lilo! Remember me? Well, I kind of need your help in order to save the universe from mayhem and panic… It has nothing to do with Gantu though. Anyways, you'll meet some of my friends so in a few seconds, you'll be here in Dungeon Town. See you soon guys!"

Haley asked, "Who is Lilo?"

Jake was going to answer when the portal took them all away to Dungeon Town except for Cara and Sara.

* * *

_Tremorton_

Jenny or XJ9, Brad, and Tuck were walking down the street.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

"Man, there wasn't any bad guys the entire week. This stinks!" complained Tuck.

Brad explained, "But if there weren't any bad guys, that means our town is safe."

"It also means no kick butt action!"

"There's always kick butt action in wrestling."

"So? I wanna see some LIVE action!"

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

As Brad and Tuck were arguing, Jenny noticed something on the ground. It was an envelope and inside, a letter.

She looked at the letter, "Hm… What the-?"

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_I gotta make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

Brad asked, "What is it Jenny?"

Tuck shook his head, "Huh? What happened?"

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And break away_

Jenny replied, "I found a letter for us. Here, lemme read it:

Dear Jenny/XJ9, Brad, and Tucker,

I am Marie and we need your help. My world is in danger and an 11-year-old witch, a 34-year-old witch, an 8-year-old girl, and three genetic experiments won't exactly do the job. If an evil villain conquers our world, it can literally bend reality and time because ours is kind of in the middle of the universe. In a few seconds, you'll be here in Dungeon Town. See you soon."

Tuck snatched the letter and said, "What kind of prank letter is-"

Our good friend, the aqua portal sent them to Dungeon Town.

(**A/n: That was Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Yeah I know, WHERE IS THE CODE LYOKO PEOPLE? They'll come soon, so stop worrying. Listen to the Code Lyoko theme song or something.**)

* * *

_The Sulliman's Household_

Nine aqua portals came out from nowhere and out came nine groups of people. Lilo studied the entire group.

"Yup, besides Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Jake's sister, and Fu Dog this group is pathetic," concluded Lilo.

Rupert nodded his head. Everyone else was very confused.

Marie said, "Ok, here's what's happening. My-"

Lilo interrupted her, "That story can wait. First I need to point out a few things."

She walked over to the Pokemon group.

"These guys look just like Digimon but weaker. They're fortunately cuter but they don't know a real villain."

That group shouted, "HEY!"

Lilo studied Team 7, "They're um... Just plain ugly."

Sakura shouted, "HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT-"

Lilo said, "I don't care." She walked over to the Juniper Lee and co.

"You guys are pretty ok except for the fact that the dog's Scottish, the boy's obnoxious, and the girl has a very bad temper."

Stitch and Rich snickered.

Ray-Ray, June, and Monroe shouted, "HEY!"

Lilo walked over to Danny Fenton and his friends.

"This is SO easy. When this guys turns into a ghost his hair is WHITE, he could be #1 computer geek in the world since he has the clothes to match besides the brains, and the girl is completely rich but she wears the same thing every single day. Now that's really, really sad."

Danny and his friends growled in anger.

Lilo walked over to Jenny, Tuck, and Brad.

"She drinks oil, he barely gets a date, and he's just plain weird. This is really too easy."

The Hawaiian girl walked to Timmy and his Godparents.

"You have buck teeth, and you guys have pink and green hair."

Timmy shouted, "HEY!"

Lilo walked to Yugi and his friends and said, "Finally, these guys. They're guys that SERIOUSLY need a barber but for some reason, their hair still sticks up while they're dueling. Where are your swords?"

Yugi asked, "What swords? We only brought our cards."

"HELLO? ISN'T THAT WHAT DUELING IS CALLED?"

Jaden spoke, "Duel Monsters is a card game."

"WHAT?"

Joey said, "Can't you understand us? IT... IS... A.. CARD... GAME..."

Lilo and Rupert looked at each other for a second. They burst out laughing.

"Ha! That is so funny! Are you serious? You saved the world with a card game?"

Yugi nodded his head uncomfortably. Lilo and Rupert laughed harder.

Rupert mimicked, "HI! I HAVE HORRIBLE HAIR AND THE ONLY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO PLAY WITH STUPID CARDS!"

Lilo asked, "Isn't that for stupid people?"

"Yes, I AM STUPID! All people who play that game is stupid!"

Lilo and Rupert laughed harder and fell to the floor.

Seto got mad and shouted, "I challenge you to a duel kid!"

Lilo shook her head, "No way pointy head boy. I'm not holding up my dignity with a stupid card game. Besides, all you so-called duelists can't even make a fist!"

Tristan said, "Some of us don't actually play the game. We kinda just um... Cheer them on in tournaments and stuff..."

Lilo laughed, "HA! That's even more stupid than being a stupid duelist playing that stupid game!"

Seto flared, "STOP CALLING THE GAME STUPID YOU LITTLE-"

Tea said, "Whoa Kaiba hold it. She's only five or something."

"I'M EIGHT!" retorted Lilo.

Tea corrected, "She's only eight ok?"

Seto muttered, "The little thing still doesn't deserve to mock me without punishment." He ran to Lilo with his fist in the air. Lilo didn't turn around and when Kaiba was just about to hit her, Lilo lifted her fist and punched him right in the "spot" without even looking. He fell to the ground in pain.

Everyone except for Kaiba and Anne laughed like crazy.

Lilo stretched out her hands in victory, "And that I learned from a different dimension."

Anne looked at Lilo.

"What? Just because I swore at Mertle doesn't make me a bad person!"

Anne shouted, "YOU WHAT?"

"YOU WOULD'VE DONE IT TOO IF YOU HAD MERTLE EDMOUNDS ON YOUR BACK!"

The little girl stormed up the stairs. Stitch gasped and followed her upstairs.

Anne said to Marie, "Tell them what's happening."

Marie nodded her head and started to tell the others what was happening. The worried witch rushed upstairs. She saw Lilo on the couch with her arms crossed.

Anne sat on the couch and asked, "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

Lilo told her the entire story.

Meanwhile, the people downstairs didn't exactly take the whole story well.

Naruto said, "I'm not so sure if I heard it right but are you trying to say that because we're not these so-called Chosen Ones, we're just second rate 'heroes'?"

Rupert bursts, "Well, they're way-"

Paul hit the back of Rupert's head to make him shut up.

Paul tried to reason, "We're not saying that and Rupert is just stupid."

Rupert lifted his finger and mouthed out, "HEY!"

"As I was saying, it isn't our fault you guys weren't the Chosen Ones. Well um…"

Marie said, "All heroes have their way of heroism. You don't need to be a Chosen One to accomplish that, that's all."

"Couldn't said it better myself. (Whispers to his niece) You have that speech thing from your mom, good job."

The girl's face lit up and said softly, "Thanks."

Back upstairs, Anne was still talking to Lilo with her motherly instinct.

Lilo finished her story, "I really missed you guys. I was (sniffs) lonely and barely had any friends. They were really mean to me Anne."

"Aw Lilo, now I understand. Come here," Lilo sat on Anne's lap.

The little girl always sat on Nani's and Santa's lap but it felt different. It reminded Lilo of her mother, she never truly knew her well but that was one of the things she remembered her by the most: the comfort and warmth being with her mom.

Anne started to talk, "Sometimes when kids are being lonely or left out, it makes them more vulnerable to be teased. If you know who your friends are then it will be all right. As for people like Mertle, (whispers) they should go burn in hell."

Lilo giggled and gave Anne a hug.

Stitch spoke, "Not to break happy moment but we must go downstairs."

They went downstairs to find them getting along pretty well.

Timmy was staring at Marie who was just observing everything around her.

Marie finally noticed Timmy and asked, "What are you doing?"

Timmy stepped out of his trance and shook his head, "Uh… Nothing, it's nothing."

She raised her eyebrow and noticed Rupert and Nosey wearing a mischievous grin.

Rupert announced, "Ok, now Nosey and I have saved the best for last!"

Anne snapped, "DON'T DO-"

Nosey cut in, "Yup it's that time again!"

Rich whispered in Jimmy's ear, "This is what I missed so don't ask but I think Stitch told me about it."

Rupert said, "Since Lilo and Marie were the only ones that looked at it, there weren't ANY pages stained with Mocha Latte so we'll tell who likes who without a problem."

Anne groaned, "This is not gonna end well…"

Nosey continued, "Now to kick it off, Ash likes Misty and she likes him, Brock has a crush on practically girl in his world except for Misty and May obviously."

Rupert added, "As for the pointy headed freaks, Yugi or Yami or whoever the heck he is he kinda likes Tea while it's obvious she likes him, Tristan obviously likes Serenity, Joey like Mai, Mai likes Joey, and Seto likes Joey!"

Everyone grosses out and Rupert clarifies, "I'M KIDDING! Can't you guys take a joke? (A strange silence) Jeez what happened to your sense of humor people?"

Nosey resumed the embarrassment, "Kim and Ron are in love and Jake likes this Rose lady a lot but he just figured out she's a bad guy and all…"

Rupert burst out, "Hey wait a minute, you two uh… Trixie and Spud right?"

Trixie answered, "Yeah that's us."

"You guys are getting together soon; when you least expect it."

"What the-? Yo, that's messed up."

"I speaken the truth and the truth I speaken. Anyways, Juniper used to like this guy, Naruto has a big crush on Sakura, and Sakura has a big crush on Sasuke. Oh yeah, Anne? Make sure Kim and Ron sleep in separate rooms."

Anne asked, "Why?"

Rupert whispered something in Anne's ear and she shouted, "OH MY GOSH! I'LL MAKE SURE NOTHING LIKE THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN IN MY HOUSE!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, _So he did mean it. WHAT THE HELL_?

Sasuke stared at Sakura, _Note to self: Stay ten feet away from Sakura_.

Nosey continued, "Danny and Sam like each other, Timmy likes these girls named Trixie Tang and Cindy Vortex, Cosmo and Wanda are married, and Jenny likes some human dude."

Timmy thought _Forget Trixie or Cindy. Jimmy can have her I guess_.

Rupert went up to Jenny and Brad, "Hm… You guys are getting together too."

Brad and Jenny shouted, "WHAT?"

"Dunno when but you guys are. Life is so darn confusing."

Tuck said, "I'll say."

* * *

_Around Midnight_

(**A/n: Have you ever looked for some kind of site but ended up with one of those real nasty sites like porn? Well, that happened to me once and it scared/freaked the crap out of me. So how do I make good of a bad situation as that? By the following.**)

Everyone except for Marie, Anne, Lilo, Stitch, Rich, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, Haley, Tuck, Ray-Ray, and Mokuba was watching TV.

Ron asked, "Can you change it to MTV now? You do have MTV right?"

Paul answered, "Of course we do. Our digital cable has over millions of channels that are from different worlds since we are aware of these different worlds. Plus, I love Look at This!"

Kim said, "Oh yea! I remember watching the tweebs see that show. That's where I first saw Stitch and this guy with a fish face..."

Rupert laughed, "Gantu? He's hilarious! I loved it when he was juggling that cake! And MTV is on channel fifty-three."

Joey grabbed the remote and accidentally pressed channel 530.

The TV announced, "WELCOME TO THE HARDCORE CHANNEL! NOW WE'RE BACK WITH THE FOLLOWING VIDEO FROM WAY BACK!"

Joey rubbed his chin and said, "I think I pressed da wrong channel. Well I think this is about cars or something so let's stick to it."

Everyone agreed. What they didn't know was that at the corner of the TV screen, two letters were in a decent black square, "MA."

The TV showed Pamela Anderson with nothing on her and nothing to well, censor "the" parts.

Jake's jaws dropped.

More than half of the room screamed out, "HOLY-!"

(**A/n: If I was there, hell I'd throw my remote at the TV screen and wouldn't even care if it broke I mean seriously.**)

Tristan cried out, "CHANGE THE CHANNEL! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"

Rupert grabbed the remote but it slipped through his hands and before it could break, Nosey caught it and switched it to MTV.

Everyone sighed, "Phew."

Brock said, "Well at least we'll never see that again."

Joey whispered in Tristan's ear, "Let's go to that channel later when everyone else is asleep."

Mai got mad when she heard it and stormed to her room.

Joey asked, "What did I do?"

Tea groaned, "You are so conceited Joey."

Fu Dog smiled, "Ooh! A fight! This I gotta see."

"FU! PLEASE RESPECT THE OTHER PEOPLE!" complained Jake.

"Jakie, will ya cool it man?" asked Trixie.

Spud added, "Yeah dude I mean, they're like older and stuff so like, yea."

June shouted, "I'M ONLY 13 YOU DUMBASS!"

Spud said, "Hey, don't call me that since I'm like, older than you and like, you should respect your like, elders. _Sara was right, dude…_"

Misty asked, "Wait a minute, are you calling me old?"

Spud answered stupidly, "Well technically yes."

Misty shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Danny said, "Hey! Why don't you guys chill?"

Seto groaned, "Who made you Mr. Peace?"

Danny got mad, "Do have anything else to do like manage your freakish hair?"

Seto flared, "YEAH! CONTROL MY COPORATION UNLIKE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!"

Soon, everyone except for Paul, Nosey, and Rupert started to argue like crazy among each other.

Rupert said to the other two, "These guys are real pathetic."

"Yeah I know, I just wanna watch TV," complained Nosey.

Paul said, "Eh, why not?"

They all nodded their heads and watched The Gauntlet 2 while everyone was arguing. A while later, Anne walked downstairs to get a glass of water and heard shouting and swearing.

Anne walked into the living room, "What the- (Sees everyone except for Paul, Nosey, and Rupert arguing) EVERYONE STOP!"

Everyone stopped and Rupert changed the channel to the Weather Channel, which was on Local on the 8's. The music was what you usually heard in important lectures people give in movies.

Rupert grinned, "I predicted this part."

Anne cleared her throat and continued, "Why are you guys all fighting? Is this how you guys saved your world? Arguing with each other? This isn't how it's should be solved. The people that saved the entire universe I.E. the Digidestined, the Teen Titans, the Ham-Hams, the Avatar and his friends, the one who holds the key blade and his girlfriend, and Lilo, Stitch, Nosey, and Rich all got along great! Most of them were practically younger than you!"

Rupert added under his breath, "And had a cleaner mouth too if Hamsterviel had to say something about it."

Anne continued, "I know most of you guys are used to being on your own but now, you guys have each other. This isn't what's supposed to happen since Rupert only had a brief prediction of this but we barely got anything. I didn't want this to happen either. I thought the REAL heroes besides Lilo and the gang would be here since they actually valued teamwork. They all understood that you have to depend on each other to get it done. But most importantly, they valued friendship and respect. I don't get how you guys saved the world when most of the time you guys argue with each other. I guess we're doomed. (Sighs) I'll set up the spell so you guys can go home tomorrow. I'll tell the others tomorrow too. WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE? GO TO SLEEP FOR ALL I CARE! Nosey, pack your ohana's things I guess."

She trudged back to her room. Paul left the house to sleep in his home where Lilo, Stitch, and Rich were and of course Rupert and Nosey followed.

Rupert said seriously to them, "I thought you guys would be able to save our world and the possibly the entire universe. I guess I was wrong. But then again, it wasn't a vision. I wonder how it will feel like to lose everything, including your life."

He and Nosey hurried to the door. At the stairs, Marie was watching everything.

* * *

**A/n: What? You actually I'd just let them all get along with rainbows and ponies and all that happy crap?**

**SH: I LIKE PONIES! (Stunned Silence)**

**C: You're kidding.**

**SH: I know, I like horses better.**

**C and Me: True…**

**M: Squirt, did you really have to put in that Hardcore Channel scene? That was not right and just… gross.**

**Me: How else did they argue?**

**L: Maybe they could bump into each other instead.**

**Me: No. Dude, no… So anyways, next chapter Code Lyoko comes in! YAY!**

**M: Good, that means-**

**C: Everyone is gonna die?**

**Me: NO! You'll see…**

**S: (Says something ramblingly)**

**Me: That's right Snoopy. It might take longer to update chapter six because I'm still working on it… Ok, please review people!**


	6. Decisions

**A/n: Well, in this- (Phone rings)**

**M: Who is it?**

**SH: (Checks Caller ID) It's a telemarketer…ter.**

**Me: Nice.**

**C: OOH! LET'S PICK IT UP!**

**SH, M, L, and Me: WHAT?**

**C: (Dissatisfied) Prank?**

**Everyone else: OH!**

**SH: (Picks up phone) Hello?**

**Telemarketer…ter: May I please speak to the owner of the house?**

**SH: Who is this?**

**Telemarketer…ter: This is the representative of IAMSTUPID society.**

**SH: YOU'RE A TELEMARKETER…TER!**

**Telemarketer…ter: Excuse me?**

**SH: I'M CALLING THE POLICE!**

**Me: (As Sugar High is yelling at the telemarketer…ter) Ok, so in this chapter, I'll introduce Code Lyoko and I own nothing but my OCs, Dungeon Town itself, and the plot. READ… OR ELSE!**

**SH: (In deep voice) PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS POLICE! PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE… AND THEN WE'LL ARREST YOU!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Decisions

_Basement_

Marie went to the basement with Rupert.

Rupert sipped some of his strawberry protein shake and said, "Kid, this ain't gonna work. I'm sorry but that's how life is, you live then ya die."

Marie replied, "It's going to work. While we were looking through profiles, I found these guys."

She waved a file in her hand and gave it to Rupert. Rupert went through the file.

Rupert rubbed his chin, "Hm... Good group, they're strong, smart except for that guy, and there are two possible relationships."

Marie giggled at his sentence, "Ok, can I type the letter?"

Rupert nodded his head. Marie went on the computer and composed a letter. Just before she sent it, she added a touch of magic to send them to Dungeon Town when they finish reading. She pressed send.

Marie sighed, "Now let's hope."

Rupert said, "If Anne lets Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and of course Nosey stay here while all those other good-for-nothing heroes leave, maybe our world might have a little more of a chance to survive."

Marie smiled.

* * *

_The Park (Ok, I forgot what the name of the park is… Jeez)_

It was lunchtime and Jeremy was at the park with Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Oh, I got email," declared Jeremy.

Aelita said, "Open it up."

Jeremy read out loud,  
"Dear Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy,  
Something is trying to destroy the world and it's worse than Xana. I'm afraid that if it destroys my town, it will destroy the universe with it. My mother tried to get help but they were utterly useless. If you don't decide to help us, life here in Dungeon Town will cease. In a few seconds you'll be right here in Dungeon Town at my house.  
Sincerely,  
Marie Sulliman"

Odd was about to say something but then they were transported to Dungeon Town.

(**A/n: I'll bring in their theme song later…**)

* * *

_Dining Room_

Everyone except for Marie and Rupert were at the dining table.

Lilo asked, "Where's Rupert and Marie?"

Anne answered, "Oh, they decided to get food somewhere else today."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but Rupert got a protein shake that's for sure."

"True… So are we going to look for the bad guy today or what?"

Nosey's spoon dropped and there was a sudden moment of silence.

"What?"

Anne sighed, "I'll tell you later."

"Something tells me that this isn't good."

Nosey bursts out, "Oh it's far from-"

Paul shoves his elbow into Nosey's stomach.

"No wonder Rupert hates you."

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "So what? There are some- I mean a lot of times when you- or Rupert- should really just shut up."

Nosey lowered his eyebrows… If he has any.

* * *

_Basement_

The Code Lyoko dudes/dudedettes came out of a portal.

Rupert looked at Odd's hair, "Dude… You have really weird hair."

Marie said, "Rupert! Don't give them the wrong impression."

Jeremy spoke, "So you're Marie I presume?"

"Yup, that's me."

"So… Do you mind explaining the situation we have here?"

* * *

_Kitchen_

"THEY'RE WHAT?" shouted Lilo.

Anne exhaled, "They're going back to their worlds."

"Why?"

"Last night they were arguing and earlier, Marie told me that they weren't exactly um… Following the plan."

"What does that mean?"

"They were very reluctant with the plan."

"Oh… Does that mean we have to leave too?"

"Yeah…"

"No, but can't I- I mean- and then you- but-"

"LILO. LILO! **LILO**!"

Lilo stopped her stuttering.

"I don't want you to be here because it will be very uh… (Thinks for a while) To tell the truth, we won't be able to make it."

"Anne… That can't be true… I'm staying here."

"But Lilo-"

"I don't care, I don't even care if I die and get sent to hell. Anne, if there's no one who will believe, who will?"

"I don't think-"

"Think, heh. What people think is barely ever right, I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do or any damn villain that gets in my way."

"Fine, you swore twice anyways and I don't wanna hear anymore. And just to say-"

"It's not my fault if Jumba makes Stitch and me watch wrestling, all the time."

Anne chuckled, "Ok, you can say goodbye to your friends now. They're upstairs."

Lilo quickly ran up the stairs.

* * *

_Basement_

Yumi said, "Ok, so we're going to help you save the universe but it's only us?"

Marie corrected, "Including a few other people."

Odd finished, "Cause the other guys you got were nothing but a bunch of assholes?"

Rupert agreed, "I was gonna say something else, but I like your version better."

Ulrich asked, "So wait a minute, if we're going to help, how are we going to-"

Marie said, "I make a potion that can give you the powers you had on Lyoko."

"But how?"

Marie started to explain when all of a sudden-

"Oy… I wonder when Marie and Rupert will come back because this thing is so-" Anne froze on the stairs as the rest down there were talking.

At the same time, they all shouted, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Everyone except for Anne started explaining at the same time making their stories sound unclear to Anne.

Anne shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone became quiet, except for Rupert, "Wow, it's been a long time since you last said shut up to anyone."

Anne glared at Rupert controlling her anger, "Ok, now someone tell me what on earth is happening right now."

Marie stood up and said, "This is my entire fault. I was there… Last night, when you were yelling at them and when they went to the wrong channel."

Rupert interrupted, "I had no idea that 'it' could be that huge. (Everyone looks at Rupert) What? Curiosity never killed this cat; well it definitely killed that deer a few weeks ago… Ok, continue."

Marie continued, "Well, I couldn't see it from the stairs anyways. But I only saw them fight. Let's just say I learned a lot of new words… But I wanted to help you, so I brought these guys. I know they'll be really helpful Mom."

Anne smiled, "You did all of this, yourself?"

Rupert added, "With my help obviously."

"Oh I'm so proud of you," Anne gave Marie a big hug.

Marie tried to speak while being squeezed, "Mom? Can you kinda let me go… NOW?"

Anne released her hug letting her daughter breathe.

"So when will you let those um…"

Odd finished her sentence, "Assholes?"

"Yeah, let's stick with that, when will they leave?"

Anne thought for a while, "I'm not so sure… They'll leave very soon I can tell you that."

* * *

_Timmy's Room_

"Why are we leaving?" asked Timmy.

Paul said, "Oh wait a minute… You weren't watching TV downstairs last night right?"

"With the others? ARE YOU NUTS? Those guys are crazy!"

"I'll be right back," Paul left the room, grabbed his skateboard, and skateboarded down a ramp. It was part of his skateboard-ish way to get around the house.

(**A/n: And to think he'd be too old for it… Not bad Paul.**)

"Man that is so cool."

Wanda questioned, "What **do **you think of this place Timmy?"

"I think it's pretty ok… I mean, Lilo is really cool, Stitch is great, and Marie is so…"

"So what?"

Timmy was lost in thought about Marie.

"Timmy?"

He shook his head and went back to normal, "Oh, it's nothing. Marie is really nice."

Cosmo asked, "Is something distracting you?"

"NO! I'm not distracted do I even look distracted?"

Wanda looked at Timmy; there was something familiar about that gaze. That was the same gaze Cosmo made every time he thinks about Wanda. Wanda fitted the pieces together, _Timmy is distracted, when he mentioned Marie he lost concentration, and the same look as Cosmo when…_

Wanda asked, "Timmy? Do you like Marie?"

Timmy shouted, "WHATEVER YOU SAY IS A LIE!"

"Timmy, I could tell that you like her."

"How?"

"You're sweating."

"No I'm not."

Cosmo pointed out, "Looks like it to me."

"Be quiet."

Wanda said, "You also have that distant look in your eye."

Cosmo looked at Timmy, "IT'S THERE TIMMY! IT MEANS- What does it mean?"

"That Timmy likes Marie."

"He does?"

Timmy shouted, "I DON'T!"

"Right… Are you in denial?"

"Yes- I mean no."

"HA! YOU ARE IN DENIAL! Yes means yes and no means yes!"

"Nu-uh."

"That's what my um… Well somebody told me that."

Wanda and Timmy asked the same time, "You actually remembered what they said?"

"Hm… Well I remember that when Timmy was in school, I was watching TV and then I saw this show about denial!"

"YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBERED?"

"Actually remembered what?"

"COSMO!"

"AH! Don't kill me for whatever I did!"

Timmy and Wanda groaned.

* * *

_Kim's Room_

Lilo knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

Kim opened it, "Hi Lilo, why aren't you packing?"

Lilo walked into the room and saw Ron and Rufus, "I'm staying."

"Lilo, I don't think your Aunt Pleakley will like-"

"He's not even a girl! I mean- Whoops."

Ron said, "Whoa, total freakiness."

Rufus nods his head saying in his squeaky accent, "Uh-huh, freaky."

Lilo asked, "Is this the time where I have to explain everything?"

Kim said, "Go on."

"Ok, like Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley are from Outer Space."

Ron interrupted, "What is Pleakley? Some kind of h-"

Kim looked at Ron, "RON!"

"Sorry."

Lilo said, "Well I hope you guys enjoyed your brief stay here. I know you guys are too chicken to fight a real villain for once, compared to the blue guy."

She walked out of the room, satisfied.

(**A/n: What the Lilo and Stitch creator bozos didn't do was that Lilo still didn't like the fact that Kim "could do anything" and considers her as a show off. Stupid Lilo and Stitch bozos.**)

Ron looked at Kim, "Total weirdness?"

Kim agreed, "Real total weirdness."

* * *

_Timmy's Room_

Paul opened Timmy's door, "Can I come in?"

Timmy answered, "Sure."

Paul walked in and said, "I asked Anne if you can stay because you weren't there last night when… the bad thing happened and she said yes."

"Awesome! Thanks Paul."

"No problem."

"Oh yeah, um… About Cosmo and Wanda my…"

"Your fairy godparents? (Slightly laughs) That show, Timmy TV airs in our dimension. We are the center of the entire universe so don't worry about anything."

"So I won't lose them forever?"

"Have you ever looked closely in 'Da Rules'?"

Wanda poofed up "Da Rules" and opened it to the page about losing your fairy godparents.

Paul read aloud, "Ok, article 343 subsection 94A paragraph 5B subparagraph 26K: When the child and their fairy godparents are in the center of the universe (I.E. Dungeon Town), they are allowed to expose themselves due to their universe-wide cable. However, any otherworldly people that have seen them, and would leave the center of the universe will only think of the fairy godparents as reality bending programs afterwards."

Timmy looked at the section and exclaimed, "SON OF A GUN! That's awesome! Wait a minute, what's the downside to it?"

"You can never come back here again, unless your fairy godparent…less."

"Well that stinks!"

"I know."

"At least Cosmo and Wanda won't be taken away."

"True."

"And I'll be able to stay with- (Paul stares at him awkwardly) The food! The nice, delicious food! Oh how I love food!"

Paul nods his head in confusion and leaves the room.

"Phew, that was close."

Cosmo shouted, "AH-HA! YOU DO LIKE MARIE!"

"Be quiet Cosmo."

* * *

_Later in the Basement_

Everyone was downstairs. The people from Lilo's, Odd's and Timmy's World was sitting on a table watching Anne and Marie set up the spell.

Cosmo kept whispering to Timmy, "Look away from the girl Timmy! You'll lose your concentration!"

Timmy whispered back, "Shut the-"

Lilo suddenly chimed in, "What are you guys whispering about?"

"HOLY- WHOA!" Timmy almost fell over.

"Are you ok Timmy?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, because you look real distracted."

"I'M NOT DISTRACTED!"

"Whatever." Lilo looked away in slight suspicion and continued talking to Stitch and the other experiments.

As Anne was creating the portal, Kim asked aloud, "Anne?"

Literally, everyone looked at Kim adding an awkward silence.

"Is it ok if I stay?"

Anne said, "What?"

"Well, I remembered Marie saying this is the center of the universe and anything that effects people here, effects people everywhere."

"Oh… You've actually come to your senses."

Ron chimed in, "She ain't the only one Mrs. S."

Rufus said squeakily, "Uh-huh, we'll stay too."

Anne became full with astonishment by this, "Oh um… Ok, I didn't even get to your dimension yet."

Kim, Ron, and Rufus walked to the table where the people that were staying sat. Lilo crossed her shoulders discontented with the end result. Jake went to Anne to talk to her. Soon when they finished talking, Jake and his friends and sister and dog went to the table too. Lilo was shocked at the sight.

Timmy burst aloud, "Wait a minute; I thought it was only us and none of those-"

Wanda said, "Timmy, please."

Timmy took a sharp breath and slumped in his seat.

Soon, Sasuke and Sakura came to Anne.

Sasuke took a few steps away from Sakura and spoke, "We kinda forgot that Kakashi told us this will be a mission for us so we have to stay…"

Sakura smiled, "I totally reminded him and Naruto."

Anne nodded her head reassuringly.

As Squad 7 approached the table, Timmy said, "Aw… Crap."

Wanda scolded, "Timmy!"

"Fine: crud. You're not my teacher you know."

Cosmo said, "I thought Mr. Crocker swore in class."

"Only if he's really mad or found out something about fairies."

"What about when he has to take his shot?"

"Real bad, can't explain in mixed public. Wait a minute… You remembered it AGAIN?"

"What?"

"I swear I-"

"You can't swear, only Mr. Crocker can do that."

"Right… Whatever."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

(**A/n: YAY! MY FIRST _SOMEWHERE IN THE UNIVERSE_ PLOY THING! Well these guys, I hate them… But they'll fit pretty well in this segment. This will be based on the VMAs. HINT! Oh yeah, this segment will "bleep out" swear words like on TV.**)

An ugly looking teenager with brunette hair who wore a red velour bathrobe and sat on a sofa while watching TV.

A blond and ugly teenage said to the other, "Butthead, what the **BLEEP** are you doing you **BLEEP-**in **BLEEP**? **BLEEP**!"

Butthead replied, "Beavis, shut the **BLEEP** up man! You're **BLEEP**-in up my TV time you **BLEEPBLEEP**!"

"**BLEEP **YOU!"

"**BLEEP **YOU TOO!"

"**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**!"

"**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**!"

"**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**!"

(**A/n: Ok now that was fun! Sorry if I mixed these people up but whatever… Well now the words won't be "bleeped out" anymore so yeah…**)

* * *

_Back to the Basement_

As those two idiots were swearing previously… Almost everyone reconsidered leaving and Timmy became more and more pissed off.

Cosmo asked, "Timmy? Why is there steam on your head?"

Timmy said nothing and ignored his godfather. He had that "I need to let my anger out somewhere" look on his face.

Marie noticed his angered look and asked, "Tim, you ok?"

Timmy shook his head answering, "Yeah, I'm fine… Did you just call me Tim?"

"(Giggles) That is part of your name right?"

"(Blushes) Sure I guess."

"So is it ok if I call you that?"

"Well uh… (Gulps) yeah."

"Ok, Tim."

Marie turns around and Timmy sighs erasing all of the negative-ness in his soul.

Meanwhile, Yugi was arguing with Kaiba.

Yugi started, "We really should help them, and they did say that-"

Kaiba cut him off, "That we were pointy headed freaks!"

Rupert shouts from nowhere, "WHICH IS TRUE!"

"SHUT UP FURBALL!"

Yugi said, "Kaiba… I know this is true."

"What? The psychic told you over the phone or something?"

"KAIBA!"

"This trip has been pointless and a bunch bull-"

"(Clears his throat)"

"Bull crap. But we should NOT stay here by any means necessary!"

"To me, everyone else doesn't seem to mind staying here."

"And how do you know this?"

"Look for yourself."

Kaiba turned around seeing everyone from Domino/Duel Academy not complaining but just talking and maybe even getting along with the other worlds.

"See?"

"Fine, we can stay… But anything happens to me-"

Rupert passed by, "Aw… Poor Kaiba is afwaid of wittle Wiwo."

"SHUT UP!"

Rupert laughs and Yugi said, "Ignore him."

Kaiba gave Rupert a death glare, "Fine…"

Yugi walked to Anne and told her that they'll stay.

As Yugi walked back, Anne announced, "So, I guess you're all staying… Well, we need all the help we can get anyways."

In Timmy's mind, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Damn it_.

* * *

**A/n: Shame, shame Timmy. Well, you're 11 anyway.**

**SH: (To Telemarketer…ter) WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU DON'T HAVE A DRIVER'S LISCENSE?**

**Telemarketer…ter: I'm an illegal immigrant; I need the money for this!**

**SH: You're… weird.**

**Telemarketer…ter: Well it's true.**

**L, M, C, Me: HANG UP FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**SH: Whatever. (Hangs up on Telemarketer…ter)**

**Everyone except for SH: Phew.**

**S: (Talks not understandably)**

**Me: So, so true…**

**C: You know, this whole Snoopy thing and his talking is getting real annoying.**

**Me: Too bad… HE'S MINE! (Mumbles something quietly)**

**L: What?**

**Me: Nothing. Um… Next chapter is still action free but chapter 8 is where all the action starts! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. ¡No Hablamos Espanol!

**A/n: Yo soy cansada.**

**C: Yo tambien.**

**SH: WHAT THE HELL?**

**M: (Turns around) Por que?**

**Me: Porque...**

**C: Ah... Si.**

**Me: (Smiles) ¿Si o no?**

**C: (Laughs) ¿Si o no?**

**SH: What the hell is up with all this Spanish talk?**

**S: (Says something in Spanish)**

**M, C, Me: (Laughs)**

**L: I'm with you on this one.**

**W: (Nods head)**

**C, M, S, Me: (Continues talking in Spanish)**

**SH: I guess we'll have to introduce this chapter.**

**L: Ok. This chapter is when they all settle into the place so yeah…**

**SH: And Squirt doesn't own anything except for her OCs and all that other crap…**

**Me: LEER!****

* * *

**

Chapter 7: ¡No Hablamos Espanol!

_The Sulliman's Residence_

"We ran out of food already?" asked Rupert.

Anne said, "Of course. I had no idea that naked mole rats could eat that much during dinner time."

Paul mentioned, "What about that Odd kid? Even I can't eat that much food."

"It's only because you're on a diet."

"No-"

"RAY RAY GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!" Juniper was chasing Ray Ray.

Marie asked her mother, "Did you get along with Uncle Paul?"

Anne shook her head, "Of course we did."

Rupert rolled his eyes, "Pfft. Yeah right."

"Name two times."

"Ok, there's that one time when..."

* * *

_Flashback to 32 Years Ago_

2-year-old Paul was playing with 4-year-old Anne's favorite doll. When Anne saw Paul playing with it she became mad.

The little girl walked over to her little brother snatched the doll back, "Mine."

As she walked away, Paul started to cry running to his mom.

* * *

_To the Present_

Anne asked, "And?"

Rupert finished, "There was that time when..."

* * *

_Flashback to 27 Years Ago_

7-year-old Paul was using the bathroom and 9-year-old Anne burst in without knocking.

Paul shouted, "HEY!"

Anne heard a plop, "Ew..."

"You're mean."

"I know… Wait a minute, that didn't come out right."

* * *

_To the Present_

Marie said, "Wow."

Rupert patted her shoulder, "I know. But for some reason in the end, they get along now."

"I see."

Lilo and Timmy ran up to Marie.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

Timmy spoke, "We were just wondering if you can give us the tour to Dungeon Town."

Lilo added, "I really want to see how it turned out ever since I saved it… with a lot of help."

Marie said, "Sure. Should we let other people go?"

Timmy started, "Well…"

Lilo suggested, "I'll bring Stitch, Rich, and Jimmy!"

Marie exclaimed, "That's a great idea! You can bring Cosmo and Wanda, Tim."

Timmy nodded his head. Lilo and Timmy ran off to get the people they'll bring.

* * *

_The TV Room_

Sakura walked into the room seeing Naruto and Sasuke wide-eyed and staring at the TV screen.

Sakura asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto was hopping up and down in his seat, "So many channels, so many shows, SO MUCH TV!"

"Ok…"

Sasuke was just staring at it and changing the channel every 30 seconds. He slightly moved away from Sakura for obvious reasons.

Sakura turned off the TV aggravated.

Naruto and Sasuke shouted at the same time, "HEY!"

Sakura spoke, "You two are a pair of idiots. Why are you watching television at a time like this?"

Naruto answered, "There's so many channels!"

"We should at least do something about this mission."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks, "Nah."

They turned it back on and resumed watching TV.

Sakura groaned, "I can't believe **my** Sasuke has become addicted to the TV…. And also Naruto. (Somewhat disgusted tone) Yeah, especially Naruto…"

* * *

_Garage_

Anne asked, "So who is going to drive my car?"

Paul and Rupert said at the same time, "I will."

They stared at each other evilly.

Anne said, "Ok… I'll let you ladies figure it out yourself."

Paul spoke, "I'm driving the car."

Rupert laughed, "In your dreams pretty boy; I am."

"Ha! I am."

"No way."

"Yes way. I'm taller than you."

"Only by a few inches."

"(Laughs) Dude, I'm double your size."

"SHUT UP! You're hurting my feelings!"

"Ok, well in that case… I'll drive. (Walks to car)"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

Rupert runs to Paul and tackles him.

Paul shouted, "WHAT THE F-"

"Uncle Paul?" asked Marie who just walked outside with Lilo and Timmy.

"Hi Marie," Paul pushes Rupert off him.

Following the three kids, came Stitch, Rich, Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.

Rupert spoke, "Marie, tell us: Who should drive the car? Your favorite cat in the entire world… (Flatly) Or Paul?"

Marie thought for a while, "…Yes. Ok guys, let's get this tour moving."

The eight people left Rupert and Paul with their dilemma.

Rupert shouted, "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS YES?"

Paul thought, "Hm… I know!"

"What?"

"You drive on the way; I drive on the way back. That's what she said."

"Ok," Rupert cackled and ran off to the car.

Paul runs after him shouting, "HEY!"

* * *

_In the House…_

Ash and Misty were very shy to speak to each other and Pikachu was getting real bored at the moment so guess what that Pokemon will do?

Pikachu went up to Ash saying, "Pika?"

Ash greeted, "Oh hey Pikachu."

"Pikachu pika."

"Um… Right."

"Pika pikachu pi." Pikachu pointed at Misty.

"I can't do that I'm…"

"Pika pi? Pika!"

"But-"

"PIKA!"

"Uh… Fine."

"Pikachu."

Ash walked up to Misty.

Pikachu went to Brock and May and spoke, "Pi pika."

May said, "Thanks Pikachu."

* * *

_In the Car_

Paul groaned, "Can't you drive any faster?"

Rupert said timidly, "Well... It's just that you know..."

"Know what?"

"That something bad might happen... What if we came home dead?"

"As much as I hate your stinky feet, I have to do this..."

Paul steps on Rupert's foot where the accelerator is and the car goes 120 MPH.

Rupert screeched, "JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Paul smiled and rested on his chair but kept Rupert's foot on the accelerator. Soon the car zooms through a number of cars.

Rupert was freaking out, "Anne's going to kill us if her car's damaged!"

Paul said, "Then I'll blame it on you."

"WHAT? If anything happens, it was all your doing!"

"Nu-uh. Your foot is on the accelerator, not mine."

"YOU ARE SO-"

The car approaches one of the parking spaces at the supermarket.

"HOLY CANNOLI! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT-"

"Sure," Paul let go of his foot and the car stops.

"One of these days I'm gonna get you."

"Well that makes me a monkey's uncle."

Paul and Rupert went into the supermarket.

* * *

_Brad's Room_

Tuck was banging on the door, "Brad? BRAD! Ugh…"

Tuck opened it, walked into his room shouting, "BRAD!"

Brad shook his head, "AH!"

"You suck your thumb?"

"Holy sh-" Brad took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Hehe…"

"I swear, if you tell ANYONE I'll… TELL THEM ABOUT SNELLY!"

"Not Snelly! Fine."

They shake their hands on it.

Soon, they hear Jenny shout, "BRAD! TUCK!"

Tuck said, "Let's go."

Tuck and Brad left the room.

Later, Nosey walks into the room, "Hm… Tuck's room eh? (Picks something up) Hey look! A miniature live crocodile! (Looks at it) AH! IT'S A LIVE CROCODILE!"

Nosey runs out of the room panting, "Well I found all the information I need for tonight at dinner anyway."

(**A/n: The miniature crocodile thing? Let's just say Ms. Wakeman pulled a lot of strings to pull that off.**)

* * *

_Downtown DT_

"You actually met an alien too?" asked Lilo to Timmy.

Timmy answered, "Duh! His name is Mark Chang from Yugopotamia. He's hidden as a human to escape the evil Mandie."

"That's totally cool! Marie, did aliens ever come here?"

Marie answered, "Well, some from the REAL world came here seeking for universal domination but they were looking for the wrong planet."

'Whoa…"

Timmy and Lilo said at the same time, "Awesome!"

Marie said, "Ok, here's the Portal Generator."

_At the center of the Earth  
__In the parking lot  
__Of the 7-11 were I was taught  
__The motto was just a lie_

Lilo walked up to it and smiled, "Over the 20 years, it never changed. Hey look! It still has that chocolate smudge from Sugar High and that dent when Cheesehead and Squirt smacked the crap out of Davis!"

Stitch, Lilo, and Rich started to crack up reliving the memory in their head.

_It says home is where your heart is  
__But what a shame  
__Cause everyone's heart  
__Doesn't beat the same  
__It's beating out of time_

Timmy asked, "How old was Davis?"

"Squirt and Cheesehead were 12 and Davis was 14."

"That's sad."

Marie and Lilo said at the same time, "But really funny."

They all laughed.

_City of the dead  
__At the end of another lost highway  
__Signs misleading to nowhere_

Marie asked, "So what happened?"

Lilo started, "Well…"

* * *

_Flashback (NOT PART OF SONG)_

When the Chosen Ones arrived at the Portal Generator.

Cappy was licking the frosting off his little paws, "Mm… That's good donuts!"

Squirt agreed, "Yeah…"

_City of the damned  
__Lost children with dirty faces today  
__No one really seems to care_

Davis went up to Squirt and asked, "Hey, in that phone of yours, can I see a picture of Britney Spears?"

"Isn't it bad enough I saw her dancing in a concert?"

"Well… She's hot."

"(Lowers eyebrows) You have some serious problems."

Veemon spoke, "That's what I've been trying to tell him ever since I met him."

_I read the graffiti  
__In the bathroom stall  
__Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall  
__And so it seemed to confess_

Davis shouts, "Hey!"

Cheesehead complained, "It's been a 30 minutes and I didn't get to hit somebody."

Squirt spoke, "Same here."

"Should we?"

"(Stupid accented) DUH."

_It didn't say much  
__But it only confirmed that  
__The center of the earth  
__Is the end of the world  
__And I could really care less_

Cheesehead and Squirt punched the crap outta Davis leaving him with a bruise on his stomach, ouch.

* * *

_To the Present_

Marie, Timmy, and Cosmo and Wanda were laughing.

Marie spoke, "My mom told me about Britney Spear's death."

Lilo asked, "So she didn't tell you what I just said?"

"Didn't say."

_City of the dead  
__At the end of another lost highway  
__Signs misleading to nowhere_

"Well that's obvious."

"Yeah…"

_City of the damned  
__Lost children with dirty faces today  
__No one really seems to care, Hey!_

"HEY LOOK! CHIMPS!" shouted Cosmo.

Timmy said, "You mean that bag of chips on the floor?"

"Yeah, chimps!"

Wanda groaned, "Cosmo, you idiot."

(**A/n: Ok, just saying, GREEN DAY GETS ME CAFFEINE-ATED! I DUNNO HOW TO SPELL IT BUT I DON'T CARE! If you don't care. LOL If you bunch of idiots didn't figure it out, this is Jesus of Suburbia Pt. 2: City of the Damned. Also, if you didn't get that bad joke I just made, YOU ARE NO FAN OF GREEN DAY! Get American Idiot or Dookie for Pete Wentz's sake! HA! I already put in TWO band jokes. Eh, just read already.**)

* * *

_The Living Room_

Yami walks into the room and saw Naruto and Sasuke gawking at the TV screen, "Um… Hi?"

As the two ninjas ignored him, he heard a bullhorn from the TV and the announcer says, "Oh! And the Chicago Bulls win again!"

Naruto jumps out of his seat screaming, "ARGH DAMN IT! THE KNICKS SHOULD'VE WON! THIS IS A HOAX!"

Sasuke says, "Whatever."

Yami raised his eyebrow and sat in the other couch.

Odd ran into the room and jumps onto Yami's couch, "I call the remote!"

Sasuke stared at him while slightly raising the remote. He change the channel.

"Uh fine. Can we at least watch Spike TV?"

Sasuke pointed at the TV screen. They were already watching Spike TV.

"Oh… I knew that."

Sasuke said, "Right."

As they watched TV, Naruto exclaimed, "WHOA! HOT GIRL!"

Odd wolf whistled while Sasuke and Yami just rolled their eyes.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Dungeon Town Streets_

Marie points to a statue that looks like Voldemort, "Finally, this is the exact spot where Voldemort went to the REAL World."

Lilo studied, "Well it doesn't exactly captures his ugliness. He's **WAY** uglier than that."

"That's what Rupert told me."

"What did your mom say?"

"Nothing, Paul just poured some more cherry protein shake on his head."

Everyone started to laugh.

Marie asked, "So… You guys want some ice cream?"

Timmy thought aloud, "I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOU! (Everyone stares at him) Uh… I mean… I WANT ICE CREAM!"

Everyone exclaimed, "Oh…"

Marie started, "Oh yeah, did I tell you about-"

They suddenly heard a humungous thunder clap. They turn around to see a dark, evil cloud.

* * *

**A/n: Yo me gusta caramelos.**

**C, M, S: Si, yo tambien.**

**SH: At least I can talk to Woodstock in French! (Everyone ignores her)**

**W, SH: (Starts talking in French)**

**L: Well… I can talk to food! (Everyone stares at him silently) What? It's true! (Runs to get huevo)**

**Me: Ano?**

**L: (Comes back with huevo) Here, watch this. (Firmly stares at egg)**

**C: Tu eres estupido.**

**Me: Sira olo. (Everyone laughs except for Lucifer)**

**L: SHUT UP! You try talking to him and then you'll see! (Throws egg at them but misses and egg splats on floor) NO! MAURICE! Why did you have to go? You don't deserve this! You're too young! WAH!**

**M: You named the egg?**

**L: His name is Maurice! And yes I named him! He's the brother I never had!**

**Me: But you do have a brother; Hamtaro.**

**L: BUT HE'S TOO NICE!**

**Hamtaro: (Walks to egg, picks it up and smiles) Eggs! Get your-** **(Eats part of egg and continues singing/eating)**

**L: Hamtaro! I thought you were nice! Maybe I was wrong…**

**H: What did I do?**

**L: YOU ATE MAURICE!**

**H: Who's Maurice?**

**L: He's my egg!**

**H: (Sarcastically) What? Is he cousins with Mary the milk carton?**

**L: SHUT UP! You drank the life outta her!**

**H: (Thinks for a while) Are you in love?**

**L: (Without thinking) YES! Wait a minute-**

**H: Ooh… Lucifer's in love with an egg named Maurice. He's gay.**

**C, SH, Me: What the hell?**

**L: NO I'M NOT! I LOVE MAURICE AS IF HE WAS THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD!**

**H: Newsflash, I _am_ your brother.**

**L: We're only STEPBROTHERS!**

**H: Well mom never loved you.**

**L: Shut up! She loves me very much!**

**H: She never changed your diapers.**

**L: True… So what?**

**H: So… She never loved you.**

**L: YES SHE DID!**

**H: NO SHE DIDN'T! **

**Me: (As Lucifer and Hamtaro are arguing) Ok… Now next chapter is when the action _FINALLY_ begins! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Henchmen

**A/n: HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP THIS UP!**

**L, H: (Ignores her and continues arguing)**

**S, Me: Ugh…**

**H: Do you have any idea how painful it is to get 100 _wedgies_ a day?**

**SH: How can you get wedgies when you don't have pants?**

**Me: Or underwear?**

**C: You guys are making me sick! Shut up or you're gonna be sorry your name was ever typed into this thing.**

**SH, Me: Wow…**

**C: Shut up…**

**M: You know, they're still arguing.**

**Me: Well, you know what I say?**

**C, M, SH: What?**

**Me: SCREW IT!**

**C: Um… What's your point?**

**Me: JUST GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY! Oh yeah, this IS where the action begins. _NOW_ READ IT!

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Henchmen

_Somewhere in Dungeon Town_

Marie spoke, "Wow that looks just like... IT'S THE EVIL DUDE!"

All of a sudden, purple kangaroo ninjas pop out of the cloud.

Lilo laughs, "This is a joke right?"

The kangaroo ninjas reveal themselves to be demented looking lizard zombies dudes.

"Ok, never mind. We're doomed."

They all ran for their life.

As they ran, Wanda asked, "What should we do?"

Marie thought and spoke, "Lilo, can I borrow your phone?"

Lilo answered, "Sure."

She handed it to Marie and Marie called Rupert's cell phone, "Phew, it's ringing."

* * *

_Supermarket_

"What made you think I should bring the groceries?" complained Rupert.

Paul said, "You said you were a weightlifter in one of your thousand lives."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I STILL HAVE THE SAME PHYSIQUE!"

"Too bad."

Rupert's phone suddenly started to ring.

"I'll get it."

"It's right- HEY!"

Paul pulled Rupert's cell phone out of Rupert's fur by his hip; like how people keep their cell phone on their pants.

"Ow… That's hurts."

Paul ignored him and answered the phone, "Sup?"

It was Marie, "Help!"

"Yelp?"

"No! HELP! WE NEED HELP!"

"Oh, did Cosmo-"

"He didn't, but listen, the evil dude's back."

"WHAT!" Paul was holding one of Rupert's grocery bags and dropped it on Rupert's head.

Rupert shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!"

Marie asked, "What was that?"

Paul spoke, "Ignore the boob."

Rupert bursts, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

"Ok, so what happened?"

Marie answered, "It's just, we finished the tour and…"

"So it isn't your fault?"

"Heck no! They just came!"

"Ok, we'll be there soon."

Paul hung up, "Get in the car."

Rupert groaned, "Uh… I'm gonna die."

"You will if you keep talking."

"Err, whatever."

* * *

_With Marie and the Others_

"HIDE! HIDE!" shouted Cosmo.

Timmy sighed, "We were **THIS** close (Shows how close with fingers) to losing them and you had to blow it."

"Blow up what?"

Lilo screeched.

Timmy said, "Ow… What was that for?"

Lilo pointed at something.

"What the-" Timmy turned around and saw one of the zombie lizard ninjas breathing on his face.

Timmy said weakly, "Oh… Aw, crap."

Stitch was boiling, "Stitch tired and mad. ZOMBIE NALA KWEESTA!"

Stitch jumped on the lizard's head pounding it with his fists.

Rich spoke, "Eh cuz? I don't think that's gonna-"

The lizard stood still and then threw Stitch off his head.

The lizard ninja said in his language, "(Translated) Bagh, only 23 meters."

Lilo shouted, "Stitch!"

Rich cracked his knuckles, "It's go time."

The lizard growled.

"Ha! You call that a roar?"

The lizard looked left then right and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then roar about this!"

Rich punched him in the nose yet it backfired, his hand was red and swelling, "(In pain) Ow… (Remembers lizard) Oh yeah… Can we run for our life now?"

Marie said, "Sure… RUN!"

They were about to run when a lot of these lizard ninjas appear as Lilo came back with Stitch who only had a few bruises.

Timmy said, "I wish-"

One of the lizard ninjas put a knife to Timmy's throat, "(Translated) No wishes."

"Um… What did you just say?"

The other lizard ninja who knew some English said, "NO WISHES!"

Scared, Timmy spoke quickly, "Ok, no wishes. I'll be a good boy."

Marie called out, "Timmy!"

Lilo put her hand on Marie's shoulder, "It'll be ok; he'll be fine."

Marie looked at Lilo and nodded, "Rich! Stitch! How long can you hold off these crazy lizard… kangaroo… things?"

Stitch and Rich looked at each other and answered, "Ten seconds."

"Aw great…"

* * *

_In the Car_

Paul was driving at 100 MPH.

Rupert was clinging to his seat desperately, "AH! Do you even know where you're going?"

Paul abruptly stepped on the brakes.

"AH!"

Paul said, "Oh… I don't know…"

"Oh god d-"

"Wait… We have to go to the No-Nose monument."

"You're gonna drive fast again aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Aw… You just **have** to make my life miserable."

"It's tough but rewarding in the end."

A few moments passed and Rupert had an idea, "I have an idea!"

"We should get a protein shake?"

"Besides that!"

"What? Spit on bridges?"

"No! Let's get Trohman!"

"Him?"

"DUH!"

"Hm… Is he still in school?"

"IT'S THE SUMMER!"

"Wait a minute, what about Marie a few days ago? I thought-"

"She was visiting a friend's house!"

"Oh right."

"Ah, geez."

"Then sure."

"YES!"

(**A/n: Ok, first of all, Trohman was all HQ's idea but I came up with the name Trohman. Why Trohman? The guitarist that doesn't sing in Fall Out Boy's name is Joe Trohman and he's real cool! Oh yes, if you didn't know, Fall Out Boy lost the Grammy for Best New Artist to John Legend so I'm sad about it but I still respect John Legend. Wait until next year when Fall Out Boy gets the Grammys! YEAH!**)

* * *

_Kitchen_

Seto Kaiba walked into the kitchen and saw Ron, Rufus, and Fu Dog raiding the fridge, "What the hell are you delinquents doing?"

Ron retorted, "Hey! Don't call us delinquents! Wait… What does that mean?"

Fu Dog remarked, "Nice job Einstein, but who cares?"

"Well…"

Rufus exclaimed, "Nacos!"

"You found it?"

"Oh yeah."

"Uh, a booya!"

Fu Dog said, "Fork over that delicious food!"

Haley suddenly came into the room, "Fu Dog? I thought you were on a diet."

"(Fu Dog spit the food out of his mouth) Hey kid! The Fu gotta eat sometimes."

"And you forgot to exercise, take your vitamins…"

* * *

_Dungeon Town Protective Services Academy Dorms_

The phone rang and the receptionist picked it up with a perky voice, "DT PSA Dorms, who are you looking for?"

It was Rupert, "I'm looking for Trohman R. Hankai."

"I think he's still in his dorm, please hold."

"Ok m'am. (When he heard the elevator music) Jeez receptionists these days, they always have to be so freaking perky."

Rupert heard the phone ring and someone picked it up, "Hello?"

"TRO' MY MAN!"

"Rupert?"

"The one and only!"

"Hey dude! Is your head stuck in that fish tank again?"

"No… It's just that there are evil lizards chasing after Marie, Lilo, Stitch, Rich, Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda."

"I know Marie but who are the others?"

"Uh… JUST GET OVER HERE!"

"Ok… Where are you?"

* * *

_Somewhere Around the No-Nose Monument_

Everyone was still actually running, they must exercise a lot or something…

_Pump it_

Marie and Lilo hid behind a newspaper. When some lizard ninjas passed by, they kicked the paper away and ran off.

_And pump it (Louder)  
__Pump it (Louder)  
__**Repeat 2x**_

Timmy was hiding behind a building with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Cosmo.

Timmy said, "We had to split up. Ok, I wish-"

They hear a low growl and the fairies poofed themselves and Timmy out of their hiding spot.

_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right_

The lizard ninjas searched a department store and coincidentally, Stitch and Rich disguised themselves to be stuffed animals in the kids section.

Jimmy rested on Rich's nose, tickling it.

"Ah, ACHOO!" sneezed Rich.

The lizards noticed the two experiments so Stitch and Rich ran out of the store.

_**CENSORED FOR PERSONAL REASONS** wanna hate on us (Who)  
**CENSORED FOR PERSONAL REASONS** be envious (Who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (Why)  
Cause that's so fabulous (What)  
I'ma be real on us (C'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (No)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (S, S)_

All of our running heroes run to the DT plaza and crash into each other. They were about to separate when they saw the lizard ninjas.

Timmy started, "I wish-"

Marie put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't do it, remember what they might do."

"I don't care, I wish that-"

One of the lizards threw an arrow at Timmy's head but missed.

"Ah… fine."

As they approached them, Timmy grabbed Marie's hand and they ran.

_We rockin' it (Contagious)  
__Monkey Business (Outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit_

Lilo shouted, "Hey! What about us?"

Stitch thought for a while, "We block way to us."

"Ok then, Stitch and Rich, find some big uh… things. And Cosmo and Wanda can poof them up, right?"

Stitch, Rich, Cosmo, and Wanda nodded their heads.

"Let's do it."

_F-R-E-S-H (Fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (Rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it

* * *

_

_No-Nose Monument (NOT PART OF SONG!)_

"HOLY CRAP! STEP ON THE BRAKES!" Rupert shouted.

When they were nanoseconds away from crashing into the monument, Paul abruptly stepped on the brakes and the car did a 360 as it occurred.

"Dude, that's sick! Wait, now I **feel** sick. Uh…"

Paul said, "Throw up on the monument or something."

_So, turn it up (Turn it up)  
__Turn it up (Turn it up)  
__Turn it up (Turn it up)_

Rupert ran off somewhere to vomit his soul out.

Paul started to look around for any of the other people, "Hello? Anyone?"

All of a sudden, Paul heard a helicopter.

"What the hell?"

He looked up to see a helicopter and then a ladder came out.

_C'mon baby, just pump it (Louder)  
__Pump it (Louder)  
__**Repeat 4x**_

Paul raised his eyebrow and down the ladder was a 16-year-old boy with black hair just a little past his jawbone that have small spikes on the ends and had steel gray eyes. He wore khaki pants, a navy blue shirt with the DT PSA logo, and black Converse shoes.

(**A/n: Think Billie Joe Armstrong's hair when it used to be long before the Grammys. Well, before Billie's hair was longish but he cut it! Oh well, they won a Grammy anyways! We still love you Billie! Well, at least I still do...**)

_And say  
Say  
Yo, yo_

Paul started, "Hey Trohman! Um… Isn't DT PSA only 10 blocks-"

Trohman said, "The crime rate's going down and we weren't able to use these for a while so we had to test them out."

"Right…"

"Where's Rupert?"

_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

Paul answered, "Pulled a 360 and now Rupert's all dizzy and sick."

"That's nice. Where's Marie?"

There was a buzz in Paul's pocket, it was Rupert's cell phone.

Paul picked it up, "Yellow? (Lilo says something) WHAT? (Lilo speaks) What about Marie? (Lilo talks) SHE RAN OFF? (Lilo says something) WITH TIMMY AND NOW YOU GUYS ARE AT THE PLAZA? (Calms down) Ok, we'll be there. (Hangs up)"

Trohman asked, "What happened?"

_Dude wanna hate on us (Dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (Dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (Down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (Ha)  
She like man on drunk (Fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (Err)_

"Go to the plaza. There you'll find a Hawaiian girl, a blue alien, a yellow alien with a cockroach, and two fairies. When you find them, help them out."

"Are they Cosmo and Wanda from Timmy TV because that's one-"

"GO!"

"Ah fine, jeez."

"I'll look for Rupert."

"Ok, but I think I heard a retching sound that way. (Points at a direction)"

Paul nodded his head and they both separated.

* * *

_Somewhere on the Streets of DT (NOT PART OF SONG!)_

Timmy and Marie arrived at a corner in the street and stopped panting heavily.

_Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K-E-Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl_

Marie asked, "Why did you do that?"

Timmy scratched the back of his head, "Well… I freaked out and had to run and grab the closest person there."

"Well I don't need someone to protect me. But that's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome then."

"So… How are we getting back to the plaza?"

"What street is this?"

Anne looked at the street sign answering, "Jesuburbia Boulevard and Fallout Avenue."

"And this area of Dungeon Town is?"

"Suburbia."

_Cause we gonna turn it up (Turn it up)  
__Turn it up (Turn it up)  
__Turn it up (Turn it up)_

"Oh, which way downtown then?"

"Hm… I think north."

"Then let's go."

Timmy and Marie started to find their way back to the plaza.

_Come on baby; just pump it (Louder)  
__Pump it (Louder)  
__**Repeat 4x

* * *

**_

_DT Plaza_

Lilo spoke, "I think we're doing pretty good so far. Now all we need is-"

A lightning bolt appeared out of nowhere and struck a lizard zombie in the eye making it fall down "dead."

"(Somewhat Softly) What the hell?"

She turned around and saw Trohman and started to freak, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK **YOU** ARE, FREAK SHOW?"

_And say  
Say  
Yo, yo_

Wanda said to Lilo, "Lilo, please."

Lilo rolled her eyes, "Who are you… (Whispering) Asshole?"

Trohman heard Lilo call him an asshole and retorted, "HEY! PAUL TOLD ME TO BE-"

"You know Paul?"

_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

"Why else would I be here? He told me to look for a Hawaiian girl and… other people he mentioned. But I didn't expect a Hawaiian girl with a big mouth and a temper to match."

Lilo growled, "Uh… Just help out I guess, but we had everything in control before-"

"Ok," Trohman ran off to shoot some lightning bolts at the lizards.

_Damn (Damn)  
__**Repeat 4x

* * *

**_

_The Living Room of Sulliman Residence (NOT PART OF SONG!)_

Now Naruto, Sasuke, Jaden, and Odd were watching TV. They were more specifically watching America's Next Top Model. It was commercial and they were fighting over who should win.

Odd said, "I know my women and Naima will definitely win."

Naruto disagreed, "Psh, yeah right. I bet-"

The phone suddenly started to ring.

_Apl. De ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waitin' to do they thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!_

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not getting it."

Jaden spoke, "Definitely, I've never seen this many girls that are so… (Sighs contently and blushes)"

(**A/n: First of all, Odd was right because Naima did win. Also, APL ROCKS! More specifically, Black Eyed Peas rock! The Grammys blew my mind last night... If you saw it, then you know how I feel…**)

_Come on, baby, do it_

Odd raised his hands, "I ain't doing it."

They all looked at Naruto and Naruto groaned, "Ah fine."

_On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
__On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine_

Naruto rose from the couch and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Marie asked, "Naruto?"

"There's no one else I know that's being called that."

"Save the bragging for later, there are a bunch of lizard ninjas after us."

"Lizard ninjas? What the hell are you talking about? There's no such thing as that kind of bull-"

"Well the evil dude doesn't know that."

"Oh, well… How much help do you need?"

_Pump it (Louder)  
__**Repeat 5x**_

"Well not everyone really…"

"I'll figure it out."

"Thanks Naruto, you're a great help."

"I know I am."

"(Rolls eyes) Ok, bye. (Hangs up)"

Naruto turns to the others, "Um… We need to save the town."

_And say  
Say  
Yo, yo

* * *

_

_Somewhere Around the No-Nose Monument_

Paul found Rupert and said, "Dude, are you done letting it all out?"

Rupert wiped his mouth saying, "Sure, I hope."

"Just pump it."

"What?" Paul ignored what Rupert said and pulled him to the car.

_Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right_

Paul stepped on the accelerator and drove to the Plaza.

* * *

_The Plaza_

A lizard approached Trohman but Trohman cast his Lightning Shield spell causing the lizard ninja thrown back by a series of lightning balls.

Trohman says, "There's too much of these things!"

Lilo was holding a telephone pole one of the lizards took down and swung it at one of them, "You think?"

Cosmo spoke, "It's kind of hard to think for me but it's only because-"

Wanda scolded, "SHUT UP COSMO, YOU IDIOT!"

"Fine, if you have to be that way! (Wanda rolls her eyes) YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!"

"You don't have a lawyer."

"And how would you know huh?"

"I'm your wife."

"Oh yeah! That's right…"

Lilo thought, _Will we ever get out of this living hell_?

* * *

**A/n: Nevermore! I'm kidding…**

**L: SHUT UP! Susan was my first real friend!**

**H: It was a stinking chicken bone.**

**L: But she was-**

**H: Your date to your school dance.**

**L: NUH-UH! Well, maybe… BUT STILL! You never even went to one of those!**

**H: Because they're stupid.**

**Me: Damn right.**

**SH, C, M: Ditto.**

**L: See? They're even on my side! (Realizes what they meant) Wait… Oh come on! Why do you always have to side with the happy good people?**

**M: I'm not happy. See my face? (Makes serious face) So there.**

**C: You actually think we're happy good people?**

**Me: Yeah, I mean seriously; WE FREAKIN KILLED PEOPLE! We can't be happy good people if we killed people.**

**C: Just wait until I come stomping on your little midget body! You're the size of half of my palm!**

**H: DO IT! MAKE HIM SUFFER!**

**M: Hey, I thought you were all "Mr. Nice Guy" and now you want Cheesehead to stomp on your own BROTHER? Now that's just… wrong.**

**Me: THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO THERAPY, STAT!**

**C, H, L: WHAT!**

**C: Can't I crush him first?**

**Me: NO!**

**C: Well you're mean.**

**L: I'm out of here! I don't want to be in this Author's Note anymore!**

**Me: Too bad! If I want to put you there, I WILL. Watch me put your name in right now.**

**SH: Ooh… She's reaching for the "L."**

**Me: L…U… (Here: Lucifer)**

**SH: SHE SAID LU!**

**C: What the hell?**

**SH: I'M MAKING IT SUSPENSEFUL!**

**M: You know, it's not working…**

**SH: Shuddup, you're smashing my childhood dreams.**

**C: Well you're smashing the story itself.**

**Me: That's harsh… Does that even make any sense?**

**M: Uh yeah… I think does.**

**H: Why can't we all just get along like we used to?**

**C: I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A HAPPY HAMSTER!**

**Me: I've had it, I'm calling in Lilo. Review until next chapter!**


	9. Help

**A/n: Hey Lilo! Hi Stitch! Bother.**

**Lilo: Hi Squirt!**

**Stitch: Ha, ha, hi!**

**Me: Ok, bring in… the hamsters! Bother.**

**L, H: (Both come with arms fold and each sit on a small velvet chair)**

**Li: So what happened?**

**L: Well… Everyone was talking in French and Spanish and I-**

**St: Ooh! Espanol y Frances!**

**L: Shuddup! Wait a minute… What the heck are you doing here?**

**St: (Has a remote, presses button, and cackles playfully)**

**L: What the- (Gets electrocuted) What was that for?**

**Li: You have to concentrate AND stay calm.**

**L: Fine, well as I was saying…**

**Me: (As therapy occurs) Ok, this chapter is what happens when they find a way to defeat the lizard ninjas dudes so yeah… READ! Bother.

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Help

_The DT Plaza_

Wanda had just poofed up a cinderblock and magically landed it on the lizard ninja's head. Stitch and Rich were about to finish him off until a car appeared out of nowhere and it ran over the lizard ninja.

When Paul and Rupert came out of the car, they looked at the lizard and then the tires, "Ew…"

Rupert ran off to a bathroom to throw up.

Lilo went up to Paul and said, "I have an idea."

Paul asked, "What?"

"You can run over these crazy lizard zombies."

"What will happen if-"

Some of the lizard zombie ninjas started to jump on the car and crushed it.

Paul cursed under his breath, "Aw shit."

Lilo questioned, "Huh?"

"Oh uh… Nothing."

Rupert came from the bathroom and saw the broken car scolding, "SEE? This is why I said **I** should drive but did you listen to me?"

Paul shook his head like an innocent child.

"EXACTLY! Now Anne will kill us if these zombie ninja things won't kill us first!"

Paul suggested, "Can't we just use our insurance or something?"

Trohman cut in, "Before this conversation gets out of hand, shouldn't we worry about them?"

Paul and Rupert took a glance at the lizard ninjas and spoke, "Right. But what are we supposed do about it?"

"(Slaps his forehead) Ay… Just uh… Help or something! I dunno!"

Paul sneered, "Well I definitely know a face that can runs villains outta here."

Rupert replied, "Oh, you mean yourself?"

As they were arguing and backlashing at each other, the lizard zombie ninjas decided to sneak up on them. Unfortunately, that's what Lilo was thinking too. As one of the lizards approached Stitch, Lilo bashed him on the head with the pole. When the other lizard ninjas noticed Lilo, they started to chase her around. Trohman poked Paul's shoulder.

Paul asked, "What do you- (Trohman points at Lilo) Oh, ok."

One of the ninjas picked Lilo up and Paul's eyes widened. He looked around and saw a skateboard. He grabbed and rode it to Lilo and the lizard ninjas. Paul snatched her from them and brought her to a bench.

Paul said, "I think it'd be better if you stay here for a while until someone else helps."

Lilo rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but this better not take a long time."

* * *

_The Sulliman's Residence_

Naruto was walking down the hallway and saw Pikachu.

He went up to him saying, "Hey Pikachu!"

Pikachu greeted, "Pika!"

"Well uh… We need help and…"

Naruto started to talk so fast, Pikachu couldn't understand him. So as he talked, Pikachu blankly stared at him and pretended that he was listening.

"Um… Fine, where's Ash?"

Pikachu finally understood Naruto and pointed at one of the rooms.

Pikachu spoke, "Pichu pika."

Naruto nodded his head, "Uh thanks… I guess…"

He turned around to go into the room when he accidentally bumped himself onto the doorframe, "He… Whoops."

Naruto went inside the room and talked to Ash.

Meanwhile, Pikachu scratched his head and spoke, "Pikachu pi? (Translated: What the heck is his problem?)"

Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich decided to get a few recruits of their own.

They saw Jake in the new Gym Lounge Anne created last night.

Jake was lifting some 50 pound weights when-

"HEY JAKE!"

Jake accidentally dropped the weights on his foot shouting, "OW, OW, OW!"

Odd apologized, "Sorry."

As Jake soothed his foot he asked, "So, what's the problem? Need to put the Am Dragon up to good use?"

Ulrich questioned, "Am Drag?"

Odd got to the point, "Listen, there's trouble downtown."

Jake said, "Oh, I'm on it."

"We'll have to wait in the living room."

Ulrich told Odd, "Should we get Kim's help? She's right there."

Odd thought for a while, "I guess… You do it then."

"Lazy ass." Ulrich went to Kim to talk to her.

* * *

_Back at the DT Plaza_

Paul sat on a bench thinking while everyone else was scurrying around the place. He suddenly remember something. Within his bulging pocket was an empty bottle of Heineken he found on the floor. He threw it away and it coincidentally landed right on one of the lizard's mouth. One small drop of the alcoholic drink went through its throat, which could only mean trouble. The lizard felt something odd occur through his nervous system. He had the urge to become pissed over anything. More importantly, he had the urge to kill everything in sight.

(**A/n: Jeez, these lizard ninjas got problems… I guess that's what would happen if you give lizards alcohol. But it won't for humans that for sure…**)

The lizard ninja roared and tore up one of the buildings.

Rupert complained, "NO! NOT CHUCK E. CHEESES! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Paul spoke, "Jeez, get a grip. There's another um… One or two miles away."

"Oh, right."

"You are so stupid."

"HEY! I'm not the one who made the lizard get high!"

They both felt a chilling breeze behind their back. They turned around and saw the lizard and it roared. They screamed and ran off. Trohman groaned and was about to cast a lightning bolt at the drunk ninja when the ninja pushed him back against a wall. The drunken lizard let out an odd yell that distinctly sounded like a Tarzan yell and ran off.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CHUCK E. CHEESES ALTHOUGH THERE'S ANOTHER ONE A FEW MINUTES AWAY!" shouted Rupert.

He was about to chase after it until Paul pulled him away saying, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Oh wait… Never mind, go ahead and get yourself killed."

"Oh how rude!"

Meanwhile, the drunken ninja was off in the streets looking for someone to kill/eat. He saw a really ugly girl and decided to chew up her head. When he left her, you can only see a frozen girl without a head.

(**A/n-  
****Cheesehead shouts, "YES! DTM!"  
****Squirt says, "Shut up… Bother."**)

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

Naruto and the others were about to leave when they saw Anne.

Anne was in a very sleepy mode and asked, "Where are you guys going? (Yawns)"

Kim pushed Ron to Anne. Ron raised his eyebrows and the two lovebirds had a silent argument amongst each other. Kim pointed at Anne and made her famous "Puppy Dog Pout." Ron tried to shield himself from it but he couldn't resist and sighed.

Ron explained it to Anne, "Marie and Timmy ran away from some crazy lizard ninjas from the evil dude."

Anne was shocked and ran inside the house.

"I knew something like this would happen. But did you listen to me?"

Kim said, "We weren't exactly talking though."

"Oh yeah…"

Soon, Anne came back outside and said, "Here take this."

She held out doughnuts.

Ron asked, "Is this for Rupert or something?"

Anne smiled, "Just give this to Marie and you'll know what to do."

"You're kidding me right? I DON'T LIKE GUESSING GAMES! I never won any."

Odd pointed out, "I actually won chocolate cake in a guessing game."

"That's not the point!"

* * *

_Sevenfold Avenue_

Marie and Timmy were walking to DT Plaza.

Timmy asked, "How much farther?"

Marie answered, "A few more blocks but I think that we should-"

There was a sudden loud noise. They turned around and saw a motorcycle zoom by and attached to it was a stereo. It was blasting the song "Bat Country" by Avenge Sevenfold, they're ok… But I prefer other bands.

Timmy said, "Ok… So maybe we should stay here for a-"

A helicopter roared above them as it passed by.

Marie knew what he was saying so, "Yeah, I guess since-"

There was a honking noise. It was clown on a unicycle that was passing by.

Timmy spoke, "This is some kind of jacked up street."

Marie shrugged her shoulders.

Off in Killer Street, Jaden suddenly heard a noise. He looked around him and saw his Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden greeted, "Hey Kuriboh!"

Odd whispered in Syrus's ear, "Um… Don't think me rude but who the hell is he talking to?"

Syrus answered, "I dunno… This happens to him all the time. Just be glad he never refers to himself in third person."

"Those kinds of people are really annoying."

Jaden said, "I know where Marie and Timmy are."

Syrus finished, "That's why it always works out in the end."

Odd nods his head. They all followed Jaden to Sevenfold Avenue. On one of the street corners, they saw Timmy and Marie somewhat exhausted. Jaden silently thanked Kuriboh as it vanished into thin air.

They all went up to the pair making sure they were all right and there was a mixture of, "You guys okay?" and "What happened?"

Timmy tried to calm things down, "Hey guys, everything is fine. I just freaked out and accidentally brought Marie into this situation. _Bastards_."

(**A/n: Sorry, I just had to add that thought since Timmy still doesn't like them. Does my heart good to see that… Well not really. Oh yeah, this is before Jaden and his friends were all over the universe or whatever…**)

Marie scolded, "TIMMY! That's mean to say."

"What? I just- uh… What?"

Marie looked at the concrete floor, _He just said bastards, but he would never say that aloud... Maybe I just_-

"Marie?"

"Uh… (Shook her head and exhaled) Oh I'm fine, just exhausted…"

Naruto said, "It's only been a few minutes and I'm already weirded out."

Sasuke slightly chuckled, "Speak for yourself."

"HEY HOTSHOT! I'LL-"

Sakura pulled Naruto, "JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! (To Sasuke) Sorry Sasuke… He didn't mean what he was going to say."

Naruto grabbed his elbow and rolled his eyes, _Goddamn Sakura, will you ever get over this- this- asshole_?

Marie spoke, "Oh c'mon Naruto! Show some respect! Uh… What the heck?"

Ash thought, _Jeez, what the hell is wrong with this girl? More importantly, why the hell I'm still in this crazy ass place_?

"HEY! Don't call Dungeon Town- I'll just shut up now."

Timmy went to Marie and asked her quietly, "Are you ok? You sound like you're hearing things."

"(Quietly) I dunno… All of a sudden, I heard you say bastards, Naruto call Sasuke an asshole, and Ash calling DT a crazy ass place."

"Whoa, you can read people's minds. Oh yeah, I didn't mean to think bastards… I meant uh…."

"What?"

"You got me, sorry."

"Well they're not my favorite people either."

They both smiled at each other.

"Yo dudes, are you like done yet?" asked Spud.

Marie turned around and said, "Yeah."

* * *

_DT Plaza_

Lilo shouted at Rupert, "ARE YOU SAYING THE CRAZY NINJA THAT DESTROYED CHUCK E. CHEESES GOT AWAY?"

She was pulling his fur coat and Rupert said weakly, "Uh… Yeah…"

Lilo slapped her forehead, "So how are we gonna find him?"

"Well we just stay here and wait for him."

"What? This dude… IS DRUNK! Well I dunno what it means but… HE'S PSYCHOTIC!"

"You don't know what drunk is but you know the word psychotic?"

"Well… STOP SWITCHING THE SUBJECT!"

"I don't know why I'm prone to doing that!"

Trohman cut in, "CAN'T YOU TWO STOP FREAKIN ARGUING!"

Rupert said, "Well it's not my fault you're at me for yelling at Lilo when she was yelling at me for-"

"SHUT UP! You're making my brain hurt! And it hurts enough!"

"But it's the summer!"

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go!"

"Yeah… Besides, your girlfriend-"

Paul punched Rupert.

"What- oh… Sorry Tro."

Trohman bit his lip and looked away, "Eh… It's ok."

Lilo said, "Wait a minute… What are you talking about?"

Wanda put her hand on Lilo's shoulder, "It must be something confidential."

"Private?"

"Yes honey."

"Oh, ok."

"STITCH WANT HELP!" shouted Stitch.

They all turned around and helped out Stitch.

* * *

_The Corner of Maroon Street and 5th Avenue_

(**A/n: I'm sorry about all these band related streets… It's just fun doing it! _Starts to hum "This Love" by Maroon 5_**)

Aelita asked Marie, "How much farther?"

Marie looked around and saw the plaza, "Whaddya mean? We're here."

They saw Lilo use a telephone pole to whack everything in sight.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere, "Like I said before, the big hero always come at the last minute!"

Sakura started to strangle Naruto, "Naruto you idiot! SHUT UP FOR ONCE!"

Marie went up to Lilo, "Hey! We're back!"

Lilo smiled, "I see you and your boyfriend got along fine."

Timmy and Marie started to blush a dark red and said at the same time, "We're not together."

"Well, you guys look pretty good together."

Stitch spit on the ground, "Ew... Naga."

Once Trohman heard them, he ceased fighting looked up at the sky, "I really miss you Iris..."

Rupert asked, "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy..."

"You still must be sad."

"Well kinda."

"I'm still sad too. I really didn't want Chuck E. Cheeses to be destroyed."

Trohman rolled his eyes. Finally, the real party started.

As they were all fighting, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis were there just standing like Rupert.

Marie went up to them saying, "I can help."

Syrus asked, "With what?"

"Well, I had this 'feeling' that you guys wanted to help but you had no clue of what to do."

The trio looked at each and said, "Yeah…"

Marie put all of their duel disks on the floor and said a spell.

She gave them back, "Ok, summon a monster."

Jaden said, "Um… Elemental Hero Sparkman c'mon out!"

Sparkman appeared and wasn't exactly a hologram anymore.

"Whoa! It's real!"

Marie smiled, "It's always fun doing that."

"Thanks Marie."

Syrus and Alexis added their thank yous.

Soon, they were all fighting the lizards.

* * *

_A While Later… (THE RETURN OF THE DRUNK ZOMBIE LIZARD NINJA!)_

A piercing cry was shot out and was suddenly cut off. Yumi and Aelita decided to investigate. They followed the noise and saw a guy on the floor. There was blood all over his chest.

Yumi looked closely and concluded, "I think someone punched him through his chest."

Aelita grossed out, "Could it be one of the lizard ninjas?"

"I'm not sure… Unless it's really strong or something."

Lilo saw the two Code Lyoko girls and went over to them saying, "What happened?"

"This…"

"Ew… I think I know who did it."

"Who?"

Lilo explained what happened to one of the lizards.

"That's just… weird."

"Obviously."

They suddenly heard a growl and then Naruto shouting, "HOLY CRAP!"

They all went back to the plaza and saw Naruto trying to hold back the drunk lizard.

Ron remembered, "Oh yeah, Marie?"

Marie asked, "What?"

"Your mom told me to give you this," He held out the box of doughnuts.

"Oh, thank you so much."

The creepy ninjas approached Marie.

Thinking quickly, Marie took out a box shouted, "Do you like doughnuts? They're uh…-strawberry jelly filled... Ok, go fetch."

The ninjas including the drunken one run to the box she threw on the ground and started to eat them.

Aelita thought aloud, "What's going on? These doughnuts are filled with magic, this magic weakens them. Oh, sorry."

The ninjas spit out their food and they see the potion inside the doughnuts.

Marie groaned, "Aw man… You just had to say that aloud huh? Anyone have a Plan B? Wait… How did you know?"

Aelita answered, "Your mom."

Odd said, "OH… SNAP!"

"No seriously, Marie's mother told me."

"Oh, sorry."

Cosmo started to pace around the plaza, "I KNOW!"

Wanda asked, "What?"

"LET'S DO THE NAGGY DANCE!"

Wanda's face slightly lowered.

"YA NAG IT TO THE LEFT! YA NAG IT TO THE RIGHT! YA NAG-"

"That's not funny!"

"What? It's just the naggy dance!"

Ron starts doing the naggy dance himself. Kim looks at him and he abruptly stops.

"It's the craze that's sweeping the universe!"

Pikachu, Trohman, and Jaden were talking to one another.

Trohman asked, "You guys ready?"

Jaden and Pikachu nodded their heads. Jaden summoned his Elemental Sparkman. Soon, Pikachu and Sparkman fused their energy together and transferred it to Trohman. Trohman performed his Chain Lightning spell that normally affects eight people, but since Pikachu and Sparkman helped him out, it affected at least every single lizard. They fell to the ground knocked out. Lilo walked over to one of them and bashed it on the head with the pole.

Stitch asked, "But isn't it-"

Lilo said, "I know but… I just had to do it."

Jake also added a little fire to the situation, "You know, just in case."

Spud rubbed his chin, "Hm… I have a weird feeling that we forgot something…"

Trixie asked, "You mean- (Sees the drunken lizard) Oh yeah right, and it's gonna kick my-"

"AH!" shouted Cosmo.

"It's only a bottle, get a grip Cosmo," groaned Trixie.

"But it looks so evil!" Cosmo threw it and it landed on the lizard's head giving it amnesia.

Jake asked, "May I do the honors?"

Everyone else nodded his or her heads, "Sure."

Jake turned the lizard into BBQ.

* * *

**A/n: Well this is real interesting… Bother.**

**L: (Sobbing) And then… He ate the meat on Susan and… My life… Has been… SO… HORRIBLE! (Wails aloud)**

**Li: Good, now that I've heard both of your sides of the story, I think the problem is that you guys are so different you can't seem to find similarities making you disrespect each other. So that's why you guys fight a lot.**

**Me: Well they both hate other, that's for sure. (Lilo clears her throat) Sorry… Bother.**

**Li: Let's start with simple questions, what's your favorite color?**

**H: Yellow.**

**L: Red.**

**L, H: Hey, I like that color too!**

**Li: See? Now you two can talk about yellow and red as much as you can as brothers. Not to mention find more similarities.**

**H: So… That's all?**

**Li: Yup.**

**H, L: YES!**

**Li: Well that wasn't so bad now was it? (Takes off huge glasses and put down clip board sighing in relief)**

**H: Not really… (Looks at Lucifer) I forgive for all the mean things you did to me like your noogies or- (Stitch electrocutes him) I forgive you!**

**L: Aw… That's sweet cuz I'll never forgive you, ever. (Stitch electrocutes him for the 100th time) SORRY! I FORGIVE YOU!**

**Li: Good, now give your brother a BIG hug.**

**SH: Teletubbies!**

**C and Me: SHUDDUP!**

**L, H: (Hugs each other)**

**M, SH, Me: Aw…**

**C: (Crossed arms) I didn't get to stomp on the little midget.**

**Me: HEY LOOK! There's an innocent little ant on the floor! How cute, bother.**

**C: (Brightens up) LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!**

**Me: Eh sure… Go nuts… Bother. (Cheesehead stomps on ant) Ok, 'til next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Shit

**A/n: Well… It's the beginning of Winter Vacation for us but it doesn't feel like it to me.**

**L: Where's Cheesehead? (Phone rings)  
****  
SH: (Picks up phone) Hello, are you a telemarketer… ter?**

**C: (On phone) I'M NOT ONE YOU IDIOT!**

**SH: (Falls down) GAH! IT'S CHEESEHEAD! (To phone) Hi, how's (In Arnold S. voice) California?**

**C: (Rolls eyes) Pretty good… Am I still in the author's note?**

**M: Squirt is typing every word we say.**

**C: STOP IT WILL YA!**

**Me: YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ME!**

**C: Ok… So what's up?**

**Me: (As we talk to Cheesehead) Ok, this chapter is very um… Laid back and shit. Oh yes, this chapter was brought to you by the word "shit"! ALL HAIL THE WORD "SHIT"!**

**C: TAE!****

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Shit

_The Sulliman's Residence_

It was a while since some of the dimension freaks came home from the first of many big battles to come. They were welcomed back with open arms but…

"So what happened to the dark cloud?" asked Anne.

Lilo, Timmy, and Marie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Anne held her hand against her forehead and sighed, "It's ok. We can look for them, right? It'll be all right. Yeah…"

Marie spoke, "Don't overreact. Remember at the petting zoo?"

"But the bear was out of the cage and running among us."

"Uncle Paul wasn't worried."

"The only time he'll be worried is if he had to clean Rupert's feet."

Lilo nodded her head.

Meanwhile, people were having their own conversations too.

Ron asked, "So your full name is Trohman Roker Hankai huh?"

Trohman said, "Well, if not I'd be wearing the wrong underwear."

"Oh, you know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"If your last name started with L… Then your initials would be T.R.L… Hehe… That'd be cool!"

Rupert sneered, "Heh, 'TRL' here would never make it on any kind of screen even if his life depended on it."

(**A/n: As I always say, Irony is very useful these days…**)

* * *

_The Living Room_

Tucker and Danny were head to head in a video game. Tucker is in the lead and- Danny is now in the lead and- Well it's just going back and forth. Aelita and Jeremy were walking together in the hallway. Aelita stopped and went inside the living room to see the two best friends playing the video game.

"GAME OVER!" said the TV.

Danny jumped up and shouted, "YES! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE TUCKER!"

He starts to do some kind of corny dance.

Aelita spoke, "I see you guys are playing video games. May I try?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I'll go against you. Danny just got lucky."

Sam passed through the hallway.

"Oh, gotta go. See ya!" Danny ran out of the room to talk to Sam.

Aelita questioned, "How do you play?"

Tucker explained the game to her.

"Ah, I see. Let's do it I guess."

Meanwhile, Brad was talking to Kaiba somewhere else.

Brad asked, "So… How do you take care of a multimillion dollar company AND get along with your brother?"

Kaiba said, "Don't you?"

"Well… Dr. Wakeman would always say, (Mocking Dr. Wakeman's Voice) 'The only time Brad would ever get along with his brother is if he finally listens to him, which is highly impossible.'"

"What is she? Some kind of psychologist?"

"Jenny's mom."

"Isn't she some kind of-"

"Yeah but she's the one that kinda made her."

"Oh… I see."

* * *

_The Secret Room of Nosey and Rupert_

"You found what?" laughed Rupert.

Nosey chortled, "A Teletubbies toy!"

"Not kidding?"

"I'm the Nosey, why would I do that to you?"

"Right… (Gets vision) Aw, that's sweet."

"What?"

"(Sniffs) I smell a new plan."

"(Mouth curls into a smile) Lemme read your mind… Oh! That's good! He doesn't like her right?"

"If he ever fell in love, it'd the end of the universe as we know it."

"Good, because I have some really good ideas."

Nosey whispers the ideas into Rupert's head and Rupert says, "Oh that is good… But why is all this stuff already used on TV?"

"Well, you can't beat the classics!"

"True… Let's get this plan into action?"

"Heck yeah."

* * *

_Training Gym_

Jake Long was running on the treadmill and Trixie was pressuring him, "JAKE! IF YOU WANT TO KICK SOME ASS, MOVE!"

Jake complained, "It's already 30 MPH."

"WE'RE TRYING TO REACH 50! RUN!"

Jake groaned and continued running.

Squad 7 were also just getting into shape. Sakura was practicing by focusing her chakra on her feet and walking on the ceiling. Naruto and Sasuke were practicing by building on their fighting techniques.

As Sakura was walking around the ceiling, she felt something on her shoe. Soon, she felt the same thing on the other shoe. Soon, she realized it was-

"AH! GUM! WHAT THE HELL! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Naruto saw her and went up to the ceiling, "Hey Sakura, I'm here to help!"

"Just please get it out."

"Alright," Naruto got the two wads of gum off of Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto. AH!" Sakura was about to fall but Naruto caught her with one hand.

"There, are you ok?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess," The two teammates started to blush.

By the doorway, a certain purple creature was leaning on the wall while chewing some bubble gum.

(**A/n: No, it's not Barney… IT'S NOSEY! Tanga…**)

* * *

_Hallway_

"So you guys go to a school where you learn Duel Monsters?" asked Ash.

Jaden answered, "Yeah, it's fun."

"There are some schools that can teach us stuff about Pokemon. But I don't need it. Too good for it."

Misty said to Ash, "But they're really good. Remember those two kids that we met? I think one of them beat you in a match."

Jaden started to laugh.

Ash retorted, "Well, I don't like wearing uniforms anyway."

Misty rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ray Ray and Timmy were bonding pretty well.

June shouted, "YOU TWO GIVE BACK MY DIARY OR ELSE!"

Timmy and Ray Ray were tossing her diary back and forth.

Ray Ray said to Timmy, "You know what I've always wanted to do to this thing?"

Timmy asked, "What?"

"Throw this thing out the window."

"Well I've always wanted to do that to Vicky but… OK!"

By now, Juniper was infuriated. She started to chase them faster. Although she had long legs, Timmy and Ray Ray still ran without breaking a sweat.

They passed by Cosmo and Wanda's room and June paused for a second and said, "Cosmo and Wanda, can you guys get my diary back? Timmy and my brother took it away."

Wanda thought, _Wow, I never thought of ever doing that to my sister. Maybe next time I visit her_.

Cosmo had his own thoughts running through his mind, _WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Wanda spoke, "Sure, we'll help."

She went to Timmy saying, "Timmy, please give Juniper Lee's diary back, now."

Timmy groaned in defeat and gave it back whispering, "Are we doing this to Blonda because we can throw hers out the window then reveal her deepest, darkest secrets to the paparazzi."

Wanda nodded her head.

"AWESOME! Um… Ok."

Timmy flashed a toothy smile.

* * *

_Rupert's Room_

Paul asked, "How did you find out how to communicate with her?"

Rupert answered, "I'm just smart like that."

Paul started to cough.

"Oh, shut up. (The computer started to beep) Ok, it's here."

On the computer screen, they saw a raven-haired girl with a yellow Hurley T-Shirt, jeans, and a Polo baseball cap on.

"Hey Squirt!"

Squirt looked in front of her saying, "Eddo! It's nice to see your faces! I **REALLY** hate my school… Filled with a bunch of assholes."

"Really?"

Paul said, "Isn't the world filled with a bunch of a-holes?"

Squirt spoke, "Yeah… Well-"

On Squirt's computer, she heard Will.I.Am from the Black Eyed Peas saying, "You got crazy amounts of mails."

Rupert said, "Lemme guess, (In Will.I.Am's accent) You got crazy amounts of mails."

Squirt rolled her eyes, "Obviously… (Looks at it) AWESOME! I got a review from Alter-"

The computer suddenly turned off by itself.

Paul and Rupert spoke at the same time, "What the heck?"

The computer rebooted and it showed a bunch of dudes.

One of the dudes said, "Are you ready?"

The others nodded their heads.

"Ok."

They started to play really loud rock music. Paul and Rupert fell down from their chairs from the loudness. All of a sudden, one of them ran around the room and slammed their electric guitar against the floor.

Rupert clapped his hands, "Congratulations, you're an idiot."

The one who broke the guitar came to the computer screen saying, "What the hell?"

Paul looked at Rupert, "Nice job Rupert, I thought we promised that only Squirt and her friends would know about us."

"Squirt? Rupert? Hm… Lemme guess, you're Paul and you're Rupert."

Paul and Rupert said at the same time, "How did you know?"

Paul asked, "Do you know Squirt?"

The dude said, "Yeah, it's a fanfic thing. I just reviewed her."

"So you're the one that has the pen name that starts with Alter huh?"

"It's Alter Shead."  
Rupert blurted, "What the heck does that mean?"

"It's just my nickname."

All of a sudden, another window opened on both Alter Shead's and the Sulliman's computer. It now showed Squirt in Orange Crush Pajamas.

She started to sing ignoring the fact that people were watching her,

"_Hey mister, where you headed?  
__Are you in a hurry?  
__I need a lift to happy hour  
__Say oh no_"

She saw Rupert, Paul, and Alter Shead staring at Squirt looking very confused.

Squirt stopped singing and said, "Oh um… HOLY SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE! Whoa, uh… (Scratches her head) Alter Shead or whatever your name is?"

_Do you brake for distilled spirits?  
__I need a break as well  
__The well that inebriates the guilt  
__1, 2  
__1, 2, 3, 4_

So they all start talking to each other and stuff.

(**A/n: This really could happen why? I own all that stuff I mentioned earlier, my school is filled with a bunch of assholes, every time I get email it does say, "You got crazy amounts of mails", and I do sing when I'm alone. Oh yeah, I also love that song!**)

* * *

_The Kitchen_

Kim went inside the kitchen and saw food flying out of the fridge.

She heard someone say, "NO WAY! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOO-HOOS IN A CRAP LOAD OF TIME!"

_Cold turkey's getting stale, tonight I'm eating crow  
__Fermented salmonella poison oak no _

Kim figured out who it was at that moment and spoke, "Ron?"

"Kim? I found Yoo-hoo!"

"Yeah… I remember, I forgot my lunch once and you gave me your Yoo-hoo."

"Oh yea… Good times."

_There's a drought at the fountain of youth  
__And I'm dehydrating  
__My tongue is swelling up, I say 1, 2  
__1, 2, 3, 4_

Meanwhile, at the Living Room, Aelita beat Tucker and Yumi and Ulrich were watching.

Tucker complained, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT A REMATCH!"

Yumi reminded him, "You guys already had 20 rematches and Aelita still won."

"But I'm the one that's been playing this for a long time!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at each other and said, "Right…"

_Troubled times, you know I can not lie  
__I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride

* * *

_

_Stitch's Room_

Stitch and Timmy were surfing the internet, Cosmo and Rich were watching TV, and Wanda was just watching them making sure nobody did anything stupid.

Wanda asked Cosmo, "Honey, do you need the Tele-"

Rich cut off, "Oh, I already have the TV Guide right here."

"Good because he needs to watch his-"

_There's a drought at the fountain of youth  
__And now I'm dehydrating  
__My tongue is swelling up, I say_

Cosmo said, "No, it's ok Wanda. I can do without it for one hour, I think."

Wanda chuckled lovingly at her husband.

Timmy and Stitch suddenly shouted, "HOLY-"

_SHIT!_

Rich turned around and asked, "What's the problem dudes?"

Stitch and Timmy stared at each other and said simultaneously, "Something bad…"

They were just about to explain when a voice came out of nowhere,

"What happened?"

_Troubled times, you know I can not lie  
__I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride_

It was Mokuba in all of his innocence. The others looked at each other for a while.

Finally, Timmy asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

_Hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going)  
_**_Repeat 6x_**

Mokuba thought for a while, "I guess… I never anyone about Seto's."

Rich said, "He's good if he won't let out any gossip about his own brother."

Stitch nodded his head, "Stitch found out BAD site about a key."

Everyone except for Timmy asked, "What about a key?"

Stitch looked at Timmy and Timmy said, "Well, make there's two pieces to it. What happened was…"

After Timmy told what happened, they all started to freak out. As they were, Cosmo found a "Teletubbies" video tape and started to watch it feeling all fuzzy inside.

* * *

**A/n: (Song ends) Oh, Green Day is the coolest… Oh yeah, if you don't know, the song was "Hitchin' A Ride" by Green Day. Get a clue. Well-**

**Mr. E: Whoa, how did I just end up on a computer...? What is this anyway?**

**Me: HEY MR. E!**

**SH: Awesome! You're in the Author's Note to Squirt's Fanfic!**

**Mr. E: Um... What does that mean?**

**C: (Over the phone) It means you get stuck in a room with a bunch of shit heads for a few days while Squirt types up her story.**

**Me: IT'S NOT THAT BAD… Is it?**

**SH: Cheesehead said shit head... Are you gonna give her detention Mr. E even if she is in another state?**

**L: Oh shuddup.**

**Mr. E: Did that stuffed animal just talk?**

**L: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUFFED ANIMAL FATSO!**

**Me: Don't call Mr. E fatso! He's not the one who ate Sugar High's entire chocolate bar without flinching!**

**L: I'M ON A DIET NOW!**

**Me: So why did I see you raid Tom Cruise's fridge for his Gourmet Belgium Chocolate?**

**L: Well... It was sugar free!**

**S and W: (Starts to gag)**

**SH: EW... Nobody likes that kind of stuff... Not even him! And he's really weird.**

**Me: True... What kind of grown man jumps on Oprah's couch...?**

**M: Shouldn't we get your band teacher outta here first?**

**Me: Oh right… Ok, bye Mr. E! (Everyone says goodbye)**

**Mr. E: (Disappears and forgets about what happened)**

**Me: I love having cool powers…**

**M, SH and C: Wow…**

**Me: Ok, until next time, REVIEW!**


	11. The Pieces of the Key

**A/n: NO! WINTER VACATION IS OVER!**

**C: It already ended a few days ago stupid…**

**Me: But I don't like it when it's over.**

**C: Yeah, but while it lasted, I got some awesome jumps skiing!**

**M: At least you got to go somewhere… I stayed at home.**

**Me: Same, I had to stay home and watch cartoons. Wait, I LOVE CARTOONS!**

**SH: OOH! ME TOO! But I don't watch as much anymore…**

**Me: Well I got to learn how to snowboard and go on the ski lift a lot.**

**SH: I WENT SNOWBOARDING TOO! AND IT'S SO MUCH FUN!**

**Me: Well I got to see JayJ and Chickenbutt fall billions of times although I fell just as many times as them. That was funny…**

**SH: I really would've liked to see that.**

**L: I got to see it since I'm a figment of Squirt imagination… HA!**

**S: (Snoopy and Woodstock roll eyes and Snoopy thinks) Well let's see you snowboard then. I already know how, and I know how to ice skate and ski too.**

**M: How IS it like to be a figment of a crazy girl's mind?**

**L: Can't complain, you have your ups and downs. It's pretty fun.**

**Me: It's my imagination… So in this chapter, you'll find out what Stitch and Timmy found out! READ ON!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The Pieces of the Key

_Marie's Room_

Anne asked Marie, "You sure you want to take a nap at this time of day? The last time you took one was in kindergarten."

Marie assured her mom, "It's ok, I'm just really tired."

"Ok, goodnight sweetie," Anne kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

* * *

_In Her Dreams_

Marie was standing alone in the darkness.

She suddenly heard Lilo's voice, "MARIE!"

She started to run in the direction of the voice. Suddenly a dark cloud started to come her way. Soon, she stopped and ran in another direction.

She soon heard Paul's voice, "It's all up to you, Marie."

"You can read minds," she heard Timmy's voice.

She soon heard Ash's voice, "What a crazy ass place, I'm outta here."

All of a sudden, she saw her great grandmother on a stretcher saying, "The evil… has come."

More voices and more dark clouds closed in around Marie.

Marie was scared, "Please, stop it… STOP!"

They all chanted, "Marie… Marie… Marie…"

* * *

_Dream Sequence Over_

"Marie… MARIE… MARIE!" shouted Lilo.

Marie quickly rose from bed panting and looked somewhat pale.

"What? Met something ugly in your dreams? Oh, it must've been Rupert. He's is kinda-"

Marie confessed, "No, it's not that. There were all these voices and…"

"Whoa, maybe something bad will happen… _Obviously_."

"Oh yeah, (whispers) I can read people's minds."

"That's awesome! I've always wanted some kind of really cool power…"

"Well you'll find it soon."

"(Smiles) Should we tell anybody about it?"

"My dream or my mind reading ability?"

"The dream to everyone, mind reading to Nosey and Rupert."

"Why those two?"

"Well… You can help them carry out embarrassing moments. They're nice to me."

"Oh… Whatever."

* * *

_Speaking of Nosey and Rupert…_

The two were outside of the bathroom.

Nosey asked, "Ready for part 2 out of a crud load of more parts?"

Rupert said, "Just put on the sign."

Nosey put a sign on the bathroom door that said, "Ramen Storage Room."

The two ran away into the closet nearby.

Naruto passed by the bathroom door and saw the sign, "Awesome! Ramen! Wait… I thought this room was… Well, ramen can't lie to me!"

He courageously opened the "Ramen Storage Room" door and suddenly heard a piercing scream.

"Holy… Crap."

Naruto stood wide mouthed like a bass fish. At the shower stall, the water stopped and the anonymous body wrapped a towel around her.

"S-Sa-Sakura?"

Sakura said angrily, "You're damn right it's me you nasty little pervert!"

She slapped Naruto across the face, really hard and slammed the door open.

Nosey and Rupert ran away from the closet and the scene as fast as they could.

Rupert sighed, "Well… There's always the next part, and it better not be that violent."

Nosey said, "Oh, well I just wanted to embarrass the two for the moment."

"Whatever, but we're making sure a vision will happen, no embarrassment. THAT'S FOR TONIGHT!"

* * *

_Stitch's Room_

Cosmo asked, "So… Why were all freaking out earlier again?"

Everyone groaned.

Rich explained, "Oy… Remember, Marie and Lilo are…?"

Cosmo guessed, "Girls?"

"Well yeah but… They're also?"

"Not teenagers!"

"THE POINT IS THAT THEY'RE PIECES OF THE KEY!"

"What key? Besides, they can't fit through a door."

"Timmy?"

Timmy continued, "The key is kind of like a… Portal thingy I think… I'm not good at this kind of stuff! I GET Fs!"

Rich said, "Fine, I'll say it. _Well Timmy, you're not a child prodigy_. Ok, Marie and Lilo are two pieces of the key. When you perform some kind of wacky voodoo ritual thing on those two, BOOM!"

Cosmo had a scared look on his face, "What happens if it goes boom?"

"A huge wave of evil and darkness will come upon us causing the end of Dungeon Town as we know it!"

"AH! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO IN MY IMMORTAL LIFE!"

"But that is what would happen if The Evil got his hands on them."

"Who's The Evil?"

Timmy explained, "This is the only thing I remember about it. The Evil is the villain we've been facing and is uh… 10 thousand years old. You see, thousands of years ago, there was a humungous fight here in Dungeon Town: The Evil versus the good people. One day, The Evil used two young girls that are great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmothers to Marie and Lilo to destroy the town by using their energy and goodness and referred to them as "the Key". Then, the villagers saved Lilo and Marie's ancestors and The Evil went into hiding. (Panting) I need a glass of water."

Timmy walked away to the kitchen.

Stitch said, "Now, The Evil is back and wants to get Lilo and Marie."

Cosmo says, "Oh… Ok, then who's the key?"

Wanda groaned, "Cosmo you idiot!"

Wanda started to chase her husband around the room.

Mokuba asked, "Is he supposed to be that stupid or something? No offense."

Rich rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

* * *

_Hallway_

Jaden was walking down the hallway with his arms folded behind his back and looked very relaxed. Soon, he ran into Alexis.

Jaden greeted, "Hey Alexis!"

Alexis smiled, "Hi Jaden."

"Guess what I just found out?"

"(Looks off to somewhere else) Erm… What?"

"There is such thing as land sharks."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Well… I saw Rupert and Paul talking to someone through their web cam. Oh yeah, I also didn't know people wore soda cans on their T-Shirts…"

"Soda cans?"

"Oh come on! I'll show you," Jaden grabbed Alexis's hand and they went nearby a room. He pointed at the computer.

"Um… You mean the girl or the guy?"

"The girl…"

"That's just the label on the shirt, Jaden."

"How am I supposed to know this stuff? We have to wear uniforms all the time."

Alexis started to giggle, "Come on Jaden."

She looked down and saw Jaden's hand still holding on to hers. Both of them looked up and turned away blushing. Jaden let go of her hand and they continued talking somewhere else.

* * *

_The TV Room_

Jenny passed by the room and suddenly heard, "Fin? Fish? Finito? Finish? What?"

She took a few steps back and saw Tucker, Danny, Sam, Brad, and Odd watching TV.

"Um… What are you guys doing?" asked Jenny.

Brad explained, "We're watching Video IQ."

"What's that?"

"One of the most confusing games ever. But it's very musical!"

Jenny looked at the TV. It had a picture of a shirt and next to it, "-RT"

She said, "Shirt take away 'rt?' They mean 'she', duh."

Danny asked, "She? Oh… Huh?"

Sam laughed, "Well, it seems like Danny is once again the-"

The TV showed all of the clues and on top, "From Rags to Riches."

Jenny and Sam thought for a minute and said simultaneously, "J.K. ROWLING!"

Tucker said, "Nu-uh, it's Lemony Snicket."

The two girls looked at each other as if he was crazy.

The TV said, "And the answer is… J.K. Rowling! The writer of Harry Potter!"

Tucker retorted, "I thought-"

Odd cut him off, "Oh yeah… J.K. Rowling was the writer of Harry Potter and Lemony Snicket wrote A Series of Unfortunate Events! I knew that…"

Everyone else said, "Right…"

* * *

_A Dark and Evil Castle_

A dark cloud surrounded a tall figure as it walked down a hallway. It opened the doors to a humungous dining room.

A small and green gremlin came up to it asking, "Sir, what do you need? We have-"

The figure took a brick from the wall and stuffed it in the gremlin's mouth. He sat in one of the chairs near a rectangular table that stretches out to the end of the room.

He bellowed, "LIZARDS!"

A scattered amount of familiar zombie lizard ninjas came into the room and sat in the chairs.

"Do you know why you're all here and still alive? Well… Still here?"

They all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"SO I CAN FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!"

They started to quiver in fear.

One of them said weakly, "Please, Mr. Evil, sir, give us a-"

"SILENCE!" shouted The Evil.

Without another word spoken, all of the zombie lizards exploded into dust. Mr. Evil rose from his chair, making sure nothing was leftover except for dust. He gave an evil grin and sat back down.

"GREMSWELL!" He ordered.

The green and small gremlin returned and asked, "Hello Evil, did you finish them off?"

"Of course I did, now… Do you know anyone else that can help me finish off those worthless mortals? You know, weaknesses, strengths, that kind of stuff?"

"Well… You know the guy that's supposed to fix up the castle?"

"Yes…"

"HE'S HERE!" A man came into the room, who had a striking resemblance of Boy George (Not from Duel Masters, the real one).

Gremswell said, "Mr. Evil, meet Kevin Banks."

The man said, "OH PLEASE! Call me Kevin!"

The Evil came up to him and shook his hand, "Hello um… Kevin. So what do you know about the mortals?"

"Hold on."

Mr. Banks started to walk around the room eyeing every decoration and studying the room.

The Evil asked, "Is there a problem Kevin?"

Mr. Banks said, "A problem? All of these decorations are so out of style! So thousands of years ago!"

"Well, the castle IS thousands of years old. (Looked very closely at him) You have a problem with that?"

"Uh… Hehe, no problem. (Cheery tone) It's retro!"

"Good, (Rubs his fingers for a while) I heard you know many things about these people?"

"Who?"

The Evil cracked his neck and all of a sudden, pictures of every single person that was currently inside Anne's house laid on the table, "Them."

"Hm… I did have a job to creating the universal encyclopedia."

"Oh really? Tell me all of their weaknesses and strengths. I want to know EVERYTHING about them."

"Everything?"

"Yes..."

"Everything?"

"YES..."

"(Short silence) EVERYTHING?"

"Oh shut up will you?"

"Sorry sir… couldn't help it. Anyways, let's start out with this fellow."

"Hm… (Studies picture) Trohman? He seems very weak… Why him?"

"Actually, he's a very interesting character. He's quite strong since he practices shamanry but in my opinion, has the most interesting weakness."

"And what might that be?"

* * *

_Living Room_

Nosey passed by the kitchen and suddenly heard a pot drop to the floor.

"HOLY- OW! Stupid two-bit retarded piece of shit."

He took a few steps back and saw Naruto grabbing one of his feet while jumping up and down. Nosey slightly chuckled to himself and walked into the living room. Trohman all alone. Nosey stayed at the edge of the door; it was the perfect place for reading minds. Trohman was scrolling through channels carelessly. It finally ended at the news.

Nosey groaned and said under his breath, "Uh… I hate the news."

(**A/n: You're not the only one Nosey, and I'm the one that's obsessed with television, the computer, Fanfic, monkeys, Snoopy, Stitch, Green Day, Billie Joe Armstrong, Tre Cool, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz, my cell phone, and my MP3! Wow, I'm obsessed with 13 things! Weird, I was born on the 13th.**)

A news reporter started to say, "In other news, a young girl has been abused to death by her boyfriend. Some people say it's because of arguments but others-"

Trohman changed the channel and slumped in his seat outraged but melancholy.

Nosey started to read Trohman's mind and picked up the following, "_Damn it Iris. You had to leave me for that guy but all he did to you was beat you to death. I would never have done that to you. I loved you._"

Nosey started to quietly gross out, "Ew… The word love. It burns! Oh well. I can't wait for dinner!"

Trohman thought he heard something and turned around. He saw nothing; Nosey had already run off to find Rupert.

* * *

_The Dining Room (DINNER TIME!)_

Everyone was at the dining table and finished eating. It was time for Nosey and Rupert to spill EVERYTHING. Rupert meddled with the electricity earlier that day to make spotlights in the dining room. Nosey had plugged in a microphone somewhere and so that when he talked, the entire house would hear him.

Rupert grabbed the mike and greeted, "HELLOOOOO FREAKS!"

June said under her breath, "That's real polite."

"Today, we have something to share with you all…"

Anne groaned, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes Anne, it's something that will allow us to know each other a little better."

Nosey took the microphone and spoke, "Ok, let's start off with… Brock!"

Everyone turned to Brock.

"One day, he had a dream about a nurse called Jenny and woke up touching… MISTY'S BUTT!"

They all started to laugh and Misty punched Brock out of his chair.

"Well, it was an accident… Moving on, let's see… Cosmo!"

There was an odd silence and they all stared at Cosmo.

"He loves… Well besides Wanda, THE TELETUBBIES! And guess who his favorite character is? TINKY WINKY!"

Everyone literally burst into laughter.

"If that's not enough, wait 'til you hear about Naruto."

Sasuke (who didn't laugh yet) had a slight grin on his face, "This is gonna be good."

"Well, he's a bed wetter. But, one day when he had to take a ninjutsu test, HE POOPED IN HIS PANTS! Unfortunately, Naruto had to clean his underwear and pant by hand!"

Everyone laughed harder and Sasuke had a few laughs.

Naruto complained, "NOT MY FAULT! Well… Kinda is but… I WAS BORN THAT WAY!"

Rupert asked Nosey, "May I?"

"Absolutely," Nosey replied.

"Ok, next victim… Jake Long! Poor him, he picks his nose and eats his boogers!"

They all turned to Jake and there was some mucus on his finger.

Jake questioned, "What?"

The started to laugh.

Rupert continued, "Anyways, did you know that Tucker loves Flappy Bob?"

Haley blurted, "Ew… Even I don't like him."

"Well, he sleeps with him."

Everyone stared at Tucker very oddly.

"I meant Flappy Bob's doll thing."

Tucker retorted, "IT'S NOT A DOLL! IT'S… A STUFFED ONE!"

"Yeah, that's real specific. Anyways, Aelita is afraid of the dark. She's so scared that one day when the power was out, Jeremy went into her room and Aelita thought it was someone else, so what did she do? Kick him in the balls."

Aelita whispered to Jeremy, "Sorry about that."

"Hm… Who's next?"

Rupert peered at the table and eyed…

"AHA! Mr. Yugi, what a pitiful man, sure he's the 'greatest duelist ever' but… He's afraid to answer the telephone. Once, Yugi was sitting near the phone and it rang. He screamed, 'MOMMY!' And then he ran out of the room."

Tea was giggling making Yugi blush like mad.

"Nosey, you can continue."

Nosey started to talk, "Ah! Rich and Stitch, my two lovely cousins. Did you know they LOVE watching soap operas? In fact, their favorite is General Hospital."

Everyone started to laugh, especially Lilo.

"Let's see… Speaking of operas, Monroe really likes them too and dreams of being a ballerina man!"

Juniper Lee started to laugh so hard, water came out of her nose, which added to the laughing sensation.

"Oh yeah, Ron knows how to do the can-can and when he was young, he wanted to be in the Rockettes when he grew up!"

Ron retorted, "But I'm a man now!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you qualify. (More laughter) Anyways, Alexis can't swim right? But one day, someone dared her to go skinny dipping and she almost drowned!"

Jaden's eyes widened.

"Yeah I know Jaden, you wanted to be there. Don't deny it. Finally, Tuck here owns a miniature crocodile and one day, it bit Brad's butt and… There's still a mark!"

Soon, many laughed uproariously.

Rupert was about to close the embarrassment until Nosey said, "Ok, before it'll be beddy-bye for you all… I have an unplanned newsbreak!"

Rupert looked at Nosey oddly, "Um… I thought you hate the news."

"That's not the point! But if you don't as much about Trohman… How about this for a shock?"

"_Oh no… He must've read his mind… Then Tro' will blame me! Please don't let it be…_"

"Well… Trohman has- Oh, I mean HAD this girlfriend who left him for another guy."

Everyone shows a sign of sympathy while Rupert and Trohman had their heart racing, blood pumping, and felt sweat down their face.

"As I was saying… The thing is that the other guy well… Abused her to death and now he's scarred for life!"

Now everyone was shocked and Trohman and Rupert thought at the same time,

_How did Nosey know this_?

Marie sunk in her chair, feeling a horrible headache from the thoughts that she fainted and fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/n: One word: Ouch... Ok, now I'm bored.Where's a cameo when you need it?**

**Tom Cruise: Where is the pacifier Katie I'm- What the-?**

**C: Oh god, not again...**

**SH: OH MY GOD! IT'S TOM CRUISE!**

**M: (Sarcastically) No way... It's Santa Claus and he dyed his hair brown.**

**SH: Can I get your autograph?**

**Me: Oh jeez...**

**TC: Sure, anything for a fan. (Signs autograph on piece of paper) **

**SH: CAN I HAVE A HUG?**

**TC: Um... Sure... (Hugs Sugar High)**

**SH: CAN I CUT OUT A PIECE OF YOUR SHIRT AND KEEP IT!**

**TC: Now wait a minute...**

**SH: (Before Tom could say anything else SH takes out scissors and cuts a piece of Tom's shirt) I GOT IT! WHOO!**

**S and W: Wow... (In squeaky tone)**

**M: Wait a minute... Where did you get those scissors?**

**L: Hm… Aren't you the weirdo that jumped on the couch?**

**TC: Hey, don't make fun of me, I'm a celebrity.**

**Me: But Pink made a video making fun of celebrities... And that's pretty cool! Plus, she's a celebrity herself.**

**C: Yeah, it's pretty cool for someone like us. If you ask me, that video should've been about sticking knives through throat of stupid celebrities.**

**Me: Well... There WAS this part in the video where she was making fun of Nicole Richie, put a toothbrush on her throat uvula thing, and threw up. So, there was something to do with throats.**

**M: Wow...**

**SH: OH MY GOD! IT'S TOM CRUISE!**

**Me: You already said that… So shuddup.**

**SH: But... IT'S TOM CRUISE! HE'S COOL! (Cheesehead smacks Sugar High on the back of her head) Well… I like Ace Young way better anyway.**

**Me: I'm more of a Punk Rocker person myself…**

**TC: I miss Katie... I LOVE HER! (Repeats that a few times and starts jumping on the computer)**

**Me: NO! DON'T DO THAT! GET OFF! Well, before he breaks the computer... REVIEW! Tom Cruise, you're gonna bust the compu**


	12. Kidnapped

**A/n: I'm so sorry I updated this late, I had tests, tests, and more tests! I HATE CMTS!**

**L: What's that?**

**M: Connecticut Mastery tests, they're really hard and I hate them.**

**C: And they're freaking annoying… I hate math.**

**SH: DUH!**

**L: You know… I've never been to the Department of Testing before…**

**Me: The tests are at school now, smart one.**

**L: Oh, then there's nothing I can do about it.**

**S: (Thinking) As if he'd do anything to help.**

**SH: Stupid George Bush and that stupid "No Child Left Behind" Law…**

**Me: Dude, remember? Voldemort killed him.**

**SH: Oh yeah… YAY!**

**C: You forget a lot.**

**SH: How rude! Humph. (Crosses arms)**

**Me: Ok um… In this chapter… How do I explain this? Well, you'll have to find out for yourself… READ.

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

_The Evil's Castle_

"A creator?" asked The Evil.

"Of course!" said Kevin. "There's gotta be one. Those so called 'heroes' can't fall out of the sky you know."

"Well before those stupid villagers took the Key, I was so powerful; I could kill all of them in no time flat and make them fall out of the sky."

Gremswell asked, "How did you destroy those zombie lizards then?"

"I can't destroy living things, they were dead. That's why they're called ZOMBIES."

"Oh yeah…"

"I have no idea why you're my sidekick or whatever you call them."

"Sir, that's because I was the smartest out of all of the other gremlins."

"Oh yes, you were the only one that knew the alphabet and count to 20."

Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the room rang, "DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!"

Kevin Banks spoke, "Evil, I believe it's officially 11,000 years since the big battle."

The Evil made an evil grin, "It… Is… Time."

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

"DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!" the alarm for Rupert's clock sounded throughout the house.

Rupert rose from his miniature bed. He turned off the alarm and sat in his litter box. As he sat and did his "business", he thought of what happened last night. He felt really sorry for Trohman. It has been years since Rupert met him and called him Tro'. Although he isn't exactly the kindest person in the house, he didn't want Trohman to be mad at him or anything like that. Heck, he's the only one that knows about the fried rat incident. Not even Nosey knew about it; but they never talked to each other ever since last night. He owes Trohman a full-fledged explanation. Rupert walked out of his litter box to look for him.

* * *

_The Kitchen_

Rupert slid down the side of the stairs and landed into the kitchen. It was only Paul, Sasuke, Tristan, and Monroe.

Rupert tried to make a conversation, "Hey, so we're the only early birds?"

No one said anything for a while until Paul spoke, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't even know Nosey knew it!"

Tristan spoke, "I'm very sorry but what in the hell are you talking about?"

Paul explained, "Trohman and Iris."

"Oh… Right."

"(To Rupert) What happened? How did he know?"

Rupert retorted, "I don't know what happened! I dunno how! (Sincerely) But I would never do that to Trohman."

Paul gave Rupert an odd look. He knew that Rupert had a very important bond with Trohman or he would say, Tro'. Maybe he was being serious; _I guess I'll let him off the hook… For now_.

"So… Where is he?"

Paul said, "He's at PSA studying. He was very quiet…"

"Can I have the car keys?"

"Try walking."

"What are you, nuts?"

"Speak for yourself," said Sasuke.

"Oh shuddup," Rupert went into a drawer and took the car keys and left.

Paul asked, "Should we?"

Monroe said, "Well… Leave the fleabag alone. He'll be fine."

"What if he drive 1 MPH?"

"Are you exaggerating?"

"Kinda… He's really slow."

"Ok then, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned, "What?"

"Watch Rupert…"

"For the mission?"

Paul said, "Yeah, just make sure he'll be fine… Like how you protected Tazuna."

"Whatever," Sasuke quickly left the house and watched Rupert from a safe point of view.

Naruto walked into the room and stretched his arms, "(Yawns) Yes! I'm here before Sasuke!"

Tristan pointed out, "He was here before you… And he's off on a mini mission."

"WHAT! Damn it! _That mission-stealing, waking-up-earlier-than-me bastard_."

* * *

_Marie's Room_

Marie woke up to see her mom, Lilo, Stitch, and Rich, "Hey, what happened?"

Lilo said, "Well… After Nosey spilled the beans about Iris, you fainted. _Because you read too many thoughts at the same time_."

"Oh, where's Trohman?"

Anne answered, "DT PSA."

"Ok."

Lilo thought, "_Does your mom know about your mind reading powers_?"

Marie shook her head.

"_Not yet_?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright."

Anne smiled, "Aw, it's like you two can read each other's minds."

Marie and Lilo exchanged looks. Stitch and Rich looked at each other confused.

Nosey walked into Marie's room and greeted, "Hey guys! You liked last night?"

"…" There was utter silence. No one spoke a word.

"Ok um… I'm gonna look for dinner- I mean breakfast then."

Nosey left the room and the others followed to do their own thing.

* * *

_DT PSA_

Rupert finally arrived at DT PSA and Sasuke was right there following.

The ninja thought, _Hm… Thought we'd be there by breakfast_.

Rupert went to the customer service desk and rang the bell. Sasuke was looking outside of the room.

"DARN IT! SERVICE!" shouted Rupert.

A lady who had a very perky smile on her face said, "Hello, welcome to customer service where the-"

"Listen, I need to speak to Trohman Hankai."

"(Cheerily… **CHEERIOS! I mean… cheerily.**) Trohman? Oh, him! He's out right now; please leave a message after the beep… BEEP!"

"I'm not in the mood for an answering machine, where's Trohman?"

"Ok, sir! But don't say I didn't warn you! He's upstairs in his room."

"Alright, thank you. (Under his breath) Perky butt."

Rupert went upstairs and Sasuke followed.

The lady shouted to Sasuke, "HEY!"

Sasuke turned around.

"(Smiles at his so called 'cuteness') Oh, I'm sorry. Please continue."

He rolled his eyes and went after Rupert.

* * *

_Trohman's Room_

Trohman was practicing on his keyboard until he heard a knock on his door.

Trohman asked, "Who is it?"

Rupert answered, "Someone who didn't do anything to hurt you."

"What?"

He went up to the door and opened it. He looked down and saw Rupert. Rupert gave a weak smile and Trohman walked back into his room. He didn't really mind Rupert in there.

Rupert walked inside and said, "Listen, I'm sorry. But I didn't know Nosey knew it…"

Trohman didn't make any eye contact.

"I don't know, I swear!"

Trohman sat up and finally spoke, "I know you can't help but slip stuff like that out. Besides, I've gotten over her."

Rupert raised his eye and crossed his arms.

"Ok… I didn't BUT it's ok."

"I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T KNOW!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat outside of the room and watched them thinking, _Wait, Nosey said that is was unplanned… Maybe he IS telling the truth_.

Rupert and Trohman stayed silent for a while, exchanging looks.

Finally, Rupert spoke, "You know, everyone feels real sorry for you."

Trohman looked somewhat surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"They shouldn't."

"What?"

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's all in the past; I've put most of it behind me."

"But what about what's left?"

"It hurts… It really hurts."

"(Long silence) Hey, is the food good around here?"

"…Why?"

"We still have an extra seat for breakfast…"

"Eh… Why not?"

"YES!"

"On one condition."

"The car?"

"Yup."

"Aw…"

"Remember the fried rat incident?"

"You had to get to get me with that…"

"Hehe…"

"Oh well, LAST ONE TO THE CAR IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

Sasuke sprinted out of the dorm and passed by the car, _I win_.

Soon, Trohman was out of the dorms and tapped the car, "HA! YOU'RE THE ROTTEN EGG! NOT ME!"

Rupert followed Trohman muttered under his breath, "Better off destroying an egg."

(**A/n-  
****Lucifer cries out, "NO MAURICE! WHY!"  
****Cheesehead laughs, "Ha, ha."**)

* * *

_After Breakfast_

Their breakfast was quite decent but there of time, it was very quiet. Actually, even Nosey didn't talk at all during the meal. Most of the time, it was Naruto arguing with Sasuke, Sakura takes Sasuke's side, Naruto gets pissed off, and then Jenny had to cool all of them down by threatening them.

For example, "SHUT UP OR I'LL USE THIS LASER CANNON ON YOU!"

Well, you get the idea. Also, everyone gave Trohman his or her sympathies about Iris. Later, Timmy and Lilo were talking to each other since Marie had to go rest due to her passing out. They saw Trohman passing by looking pretty sad.

Lilo said, "I feel really sorry for Trohman…"

Timmy agreed, "I know, what kind of person would let that happen to him?"

"Someone really weird… I guess."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

A young man who looked 16-17 years old was checking his email.

He said aloud, "AWESOME! She finally updated!"

He clicked the link and read the web page to himself. The boy opened another web page and started to type something. He thought for a while and had an idea.

The teen spoke to himself, "Hey! Why not Roker- I mean Trohman have a girlfriend! Wait… She'll then leave him for another guy who'll… Abuse her to death! Yeah, and that'll mentally scar him for life... Forcing him to sing and play piano to ease the bittersweet pain! HQ, you're a genius!"

HQ was typing so rapidly, the keyboard slipped from his hands. He went underneath the table and picked it up. As he rose, he bumped his head on the bottom of the table.

"Ow…" He rubbed his forehead and finished typing his review.

Soon, he received an email from someone praising his idea, calling it "very cool and dramatic."

(**A/n: Sorry if I made you look clumsy, HQ. Well everyone has to have a clumsy day… I always do… Ok, on with the story!**)

* * *

_Hallway_

Ulrich was passing by the bathroom and heard someone use the shower. He didn't exactly tend to stick around but then the water stopped. Something opened and then a piercing yet manly scream rang out. He was about to walk away until the door swung open and out came Joey… In his underwear?

Joey grabbed the young boy and asked, "Kid, do you know where the shaving cream is?"

Ulrich said, "How would I know? (Notices stubble on Joey's chin) You got a little something there right on your…"

"I KNOW!"

"Ok, whatever um… Josy right?"

"IT'S JOEY!"

"Ok Josy."

"JOEY! IT'S JOEY I TELL YA! JOSY- UH… JOEY!"

(**A/n: Manbananpinapple Island… LOL Phantom Fairy theJedi of Slythindor…**)

* * *

_Outside of the House_

A black cloud was floating by and on it stood The Evil, Gremswell, and the Boy George look-alike AKA Kevin Banks.

The Evil groaned, "I can't believe it took THREE hours for you to choose only ONE outfit…"

Kevin crossed his arms, "Humph. Admit that it WAS worth it. No one can resist my stylish 5 inch high heels and this soothing hot pink lip gloss."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

A woman was interviewing a man and things went along pretty smoothly.

The woman asked, "Very well, so… Do you think that the documentary could-"

Suddenly the man threw up in the most unnatural way. He bent his neck down, opened his mouth, and Carnation Milk-like liquid poured from it as if they planned the incident. The woman ran away from the studio grossing out.

* * *

_The Black Cloud_

Gremswell asked, "Um… Aren't you a guy? Wait, what do kids call it these days? Dude right?"

The Evil rolled his eyes.

Kevin retaliated, "You know what? I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're the one who should go out and buy a straightening iron. It really works."

Gremswell became confused, "…But I don't have hair."

"So? Go buy a wig, those things are SO glamorous!"

(**A/n-  
****Cheesehead spoke, "Even I wouldn't say glamorous… Unless I was making fun of someone, like Kevin!"  
****Squirt agreed, "Same here, only someone as pathetic as Kevin would say it."  
****Sugar High squealed, "OH WOODSTOCK! Your shoes are SO glamorous!"  
**"**If you didn't notice, Woodstock doesn't… even… have shoes," said Marj.**)

"(Thinks for a while)… You're homo."

Kevin started to chase Gremswell around the cloud, going 2 meters per hour. Gremswell was walking around the place knowing it was hopeless for Kevin.

"WHOA- UMPH!" Kevin tripped over.

Gremswell fell to the ground laughing like a hyena.

The Evil sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots. (A few minutes pass) BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP! I'M GONNA-"

The other two became quiet.

"Thank you. The sooner we get there the better."

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

Within the house, Marie was talking to Lilo.

"NO WAY!" Marie shouted.

Lilo replied, "Yes way, then Mertle opened her bedroom door to find…?"

"The spiders?"

"Uh-huh."

They both started to laugh, imagining Mertle running around the house screaming at the top of her lungs. Little did they know it was getting darker and ash was swirling in the shadows. In fact, not one, not even Rupert could predict or imagine what was to come. By now, the black cloud was closer… So what could Ron do about it?

"RON! Are you drinking from the milk carton… again?" scolded Kim.

He turned around with a milk moustache and a milk carton that was in his hand, "No, I would NEVER, EVER…"

Kim pointed at Ron's hand.

"EVER… (Looks at hand) Hehe… Drink more than one."

"Ugh," Kim slapped her forehead.

"…Do you still like me?" Ron flashed a goofy smile.

"RON!" Kim gave him a playful yet friendly hug.

Suddenly, the power shut down and you could hear a few piercing screams.

Somewhere in the house, Naruto said to Sakura, "You know, you look really pretty when you scream."

Sakura slapped him and groaned, "SAVE IT!"

Sasuke spoke, "In fact, you guys look way better in the dark, especially Naruto."

Naruto shouted, "WHY I OUGHTA-! (Sighs and thinks) _What is it? Make-the-Orphaned-Kid-Miserable Day? Ah, screw them_."

With Yugi and the others, they were freaking out too.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mai shouted and smacked the closest person nearby down to the floor.

Joey was in pain, "Ow… I'm gonna feel that for a month or something."

"J-Joey? What the-? Ugh. (Smacks him again)"

"HEY!"

Yugi wasn't really worrying that much over Joey; he was more concerned over the power outage.

"Yugi?" asked Tea.

Yugi looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You look… worried."

"Well uh… You can say that."

"(Smiles) Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Tristan interrupted, "Um… You know, all creepy moments come before the horrible moment… Thing uh… What the hell am I saying? Never mind."

Rupert passed by all of them coughing, "Dunce."

"Who was that?"

Yugi and Tea shrugged their shoulders.

Yugi stared into space and then started to "talk to Yami."

Yugi said, "I'm really worried."

Yami agreed, "Me too. I sense a dark presence."

"Well… It's either that or (flatulent noise) Joey's bean burrito."

"Very funny, but I'm quite serious. In fact, it feels like…"

"Like what?"

"I've known the presence before."

"Huh?"

"It just feels like… I've known it before, a long time ago…"

"Oh… Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe we were supposed to be here on purpose."

Kaiba interrupted the "conversation" saying, "Who didn't pay the freaking electric bills?"

Yugi turned into Yami and YAMI spoke, "It's not the electric bills. By now you should know there is such thing as-"

"Will you ever learn? It's all special effects; this must be some kind of reality show."

"What are you talking about? How can you explain-?"

"Everyone knows that there isn't such thing as other dimensions, mystical creatures, aliens, chakra or any kind of that crap. It's just fake."

Yami thought, _Will he ever learn_?

* * *

_Outside of the Sullimans' House_

Gremswell said shakily, "Um… S-sir? A-are you sure the lights are all o-off?"

The Evil pointed around him, "Do you SEE any lights on?"

"Well… (Squints eyes and looks around) Not really…"

"That answers your question then."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"(Under breath) Idiot. (Aloud) Ok, you guys wait here; I'll get 'em."

Kevin and Gremswell nodded their heads. The Evil got on his black cloud and went straight to Marie's room. Speaking of the word "straight"…

Gremswell spoke, "Gay."

Kevin started to chase Gremswell around the lawn.

* * *

_Marie's Room_

Marie looked around the room feeling chills rushing up her spine, "L-Lilo?"

Lilo asked, "What?"

"Something's weird."

"Oh come on, it's just a power outage."

"Well, besides that. The power outage is too abnormal… How could it happen?"

"You know, Squirt told me there was a power outage because of a power grid or something… Maybe something went wrong, but in the most unmagical way ever."

"Heh, 'unmagical?' Very original, but I'm serious. You know-"

The window suddenly shattered into pieces. Lilo and Marie froze in their place.

Before anything else could happen, Lilo shouted, "STITCH!"

Somewhere in the house, Stitch heard Lilo and used his night vision to find Marie's room.

Stitch stood bug-eyed, "L-Lilo… T-T-The… EVIL!"

Marie and Lilo was confused, "Evil?"

The Evil walked through the mirror and spoke, "Actually, I prefer to be called The Evil… More formal."

"The Evil?" they looked at each other and knew something bad was going to happen.

Stitch felt that way too so he jumped on The Evil's face and tried to distract him. The Evil looked… amused by Stitch's effort but grabbed him by his foot and threw him out of the window.

Lilo shrieked, "STITCH!"

The Evil rubbed his hands together and created a force field barrier around Marie and Lilo. The "pieces of the Key" started to and kick and punch the barrier trying to make it break.

Mr. Evil started to cackle hysterically at the two, "HA, HA, HA! This barrier is unbreakable! Now, let us go."

He summoned his black cloud and hopped onto it. The black cloud floated down to Kevin and Gremswell to pick them up. The cloud floated away and with it, Marie and Lilo.

Among the Sulliman's lawn, lay Stitch, weak and injured.

"Marie… Lilo… All Stitch's fault."

* * *

**A/n: MY GOD! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FINISH THE CHAPTER! Ok, on a lighter note… IT'S CHEESEHEAD'S BELATED BIRTHDAY! Her real one was March 9.**

**L: Another party?**

**C: It's MY birthday…**

**SH: …So?**

**C: So I'm running things now!**

**Me: Uh, well… I guess but… Ok, sure.**

**C: YAY! Ok, now that I'm running things, I say that Squirt gets to run things until I say… Supercalifragilisticexpealidocious. Ok?**

**SH: Wow… So what'll we do, Squirt?**

**M: Why does Squirt get to run things?**

**SH: Yeah, I wanna run things! My birthday is coming in two days! TWO!**

**Me: Too bad, she said I get to run things.**

**SH: Well then tell her I want to run things.**

**C: Um… Guys?**

**M: Just tell her, she's right there.**

**C: Hello?**

**SH: BUT I'M NOT ASKING HER!**

**Me: Just do it.**

**SH: STOP PRESSURING ME! I DON'T WANNA DO IT!**

**S: (Thinking) Peeeeeeer pressure…**

**C: My god, can you listen for just a second? (No one listens) If I have to… Supercalifragilisticexpealidocious! (Sudden silence)**

**SH, Me:  
****_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious  
_**_**If you say it louder then you'll always sound precocious-**_

**Everyone except for C and M: _Supercalifragilisticexpealidocious_!**

**M: (Smacks herself in the forehead) Ow…**

**C: Ok… WE ALL SAID IT! So now I'm in charge and Squirt lost her privelages.**

**SH: Why do you have to sound so professional? It sound so, professional.**

**M: No kidding…**

**Me: Ok then… (Freezes time and makes it two days later and unfreezes it) Let's sing "Happy Birthday" to Sugar High!**

**SH: YAY! You guys better have my presents or else!**

**L: Weird… It feels like a few seconds ago, it was Cheesehead's B-day…**

**SH: Hey, can I blow out my candles now so these people can go away?**

**Me: Sure, go ahead. (SH blows out candles and light randomly go out)**

**SH: AH! I mean… COOL! I mean… BOO! I'M 13! NOOOOO!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	13. Guilt

**A/n: Sorry I couldn't update for a while, I was really busy and crap… So-**

**L: SHUDDUP!**

**C: Since when do you have the right to tell us to shut up? You're still puny, and I can still squash you.**

**L: To "clue you in"… It's my birthday!**

**SH, M: It is?**

**S: (Thinking) He's bluffing.**

**L: Am not.**

**S: (Thinking) How do you know what I'm thinking?**

**L: That smug look on your face, I can recognize expressions.**

**Me: Wow, well I have an idea!**

**C: What? (Squirt whispers idea to her ear) YEAH!**

**SH: TELL ME! WHAT IS IT! TELL ME! TELL ME! Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone!**

**S: (Squeaks in agreement, Cheesehead whispers idea to Snoopy, Ears perk up and smile thinking) I know the idea and you don't…**

**M: So now dogs are treated before humans? That's not right.**

**Me: Boo hoo for you. In this chapter, it's just the aftermath… READ!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Guilt

_The Lawn_

The lights turned back on and Rich went outside to look for Stitch.

"STITCH! CUZ! Aw man…" Rich paced back and forth being a nervous wreck.

"C-c-cousin?" Rich turned around and saw Stitch battered and bruised.

"Oh my- What happened?"

Stitch slowly rose from the ground saying weakly, "Lilo… Marie… Gone."

"Wha-What do you mean? A-Are they…?"

"Naga… Kidnapped by Evil. And it all… Stitch fault."

"No cuz, it can't be that… I mean-"

"IT STITCH FAULT! Stitch should've rescued them. Stitch supposed to save them but NAGA!"

"W-well you tried didn't you?"

"Jump on Evil's face is trying…? Not good enough. It all Stitch fault, that all."

"No it isn't, The Evil, that's whose fault it is."

Stitch shook his head, and ran inside the house to confide in his room.

Rich look at Jimmy who was on his shoulder, "This is not good at all."

Jimmy, the little cockroach, nodded his head. They both ran inside.

* * *

_Inside the House_

"MARIE'S GONE!" exclaimed Timmy and Anne.

Cosmo added, "Don't forget Lilo!"

The two looked at him.

"Sorry, just making a point."

Rich said, "All I know is that The Evil came, Stitch tried to protect Lilo and Marie but it didn't work, then he took the two away. Now Stitch is blaming himself."

Sam asked, "Shouldn't someone talk to him?"

"I don't think that's the best idea. We're talking about an alien that can carry 3 thousand times his size… I think he wants to be alone."

Serenity spoke, "Maybe he just misses Lilo… Isn't it true that she was his first friend?"

"Yeah… Poor kid."

The others agreed.

Ray-Ray suddenly rushed into the room, "Hey guys, I just had to go to the bathroom. The weirdest thing happened, the lights suddenly shut off and then I heard Lilo scream Stitch twice. What happened?"

June groaned, "Oh my god Ray…"

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

The Evil entered the dining room with Lilo and Marie following him.

Kevin sat down and said, "So… What should we do to them? I'm thinking of-"

Lilo smirked, "What? Watch America's Next Top Model 'til you puke? Actually, you're just as gay as that guy who helps takes pictures…"

Gremswell rejoiced, "FINALLY! Someone else who realizes Kevin's sexuality!"

Marie pointed out, "You know… If you say it like that… It just sounds wrong."

"If I say it like that?"

"Yup."

"So… It's like that… Wait… I lost it."

The Evil was getting aggravated, "SILENCE!"

There was an odd stillness until Lilo broke the ice, "You have a bad temper don't you?"

"(Seething through clenched teeth) I said… Silence."

Lilo rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

"Thank you, now that I have you two, you'll be the Key, literally, to my victory and this time if your friends come I have reinforcements (To Kevin) Kevin, bring them in!"

Kevin asked, "…What?"

"THE REINFORCEMENTS YOU HOMO HEAD!"

"Fine… Just don't call me that. (To the hallway) Ok you guys can come out now!"

Four figures walked into the room and they were the 1960 versions of the Joker, Riddler, Penguin, and Catwoman from Batman and Robin. Lilo and Marie looked at each other with grin upon their face while Mr. Evil buried his face into his hands very dissatisfied.

The Joker laughs, "This place looks boring… Maybe my gags will make it a little more interesting."

Lilo, Marie, Gremswell and The Evil raised an eyebrow. They were technically the only ones in the castle that were sensible and knew stupidity within first glance. Boy, did they see a LOT of stupidity right there…

The Riddler looked somewhat satisfied, "This place looks pretty nice… I bet no one will realize this is a castle, especially not Batman or Robin!"

The Penguin agreed, "Of course!"

Marie, Gremswell, and Lilo stifled a laugh.

Catwoman spoke, "Well now that we're working with the most powerful evil force not even the Dynamic Duo will stop us!"

Lilo spoke, "Um… Don't you guys know that Batman and Robin broke up?"

The Riddler asked, "They were together?"

"Not in that sense of the word!"

Marie explained, "What she means is that Batman and Robin work separately now… What century were you people born in?"

Kevin spoke, "They're from the 1960's! Very retro and glamorous reinforcements!"

Lilo started to laugh, "THESE really are your reinforcements?"

Marie chuckled, "They're more stupid than useful; unbelievable."

The Evil literally burst into flames, "KEVIN! (Mr. Evil grabbedKevin's collar) You brought the 60's Batman villains! What were you thinking! J-just because they're 'glamorous' doesn't mean they're any good!"

The Penguin spoke, "Um… We're right here you know."

Kevin tried to explain, "Well… Actually… The other versions couldn't come! The ones from The Batman had their own plans and the ones from the animated series escaped from Arkham although they went solo."

The Evil groaned, "This is pathetic…"

"Well, before you burn me into ashes… I brought along soldiers and the most powerful being I found."

"What? The Teletubbies and Barney?"

"I'm serious. (Calls to the hallway) Come in!"

A voice cleared his throat.

"Ugh, fine," Kevin brought out a boom box and it played the Star Wars theme song.

Lilo and Marie looked at each other with another smirk upon their face. As the theme song played, Storms Troopers marched into the room and then the T-X from Terminator 3.

(**A/n: Actually I have that movie… But I didn't watch the entire thing; I think I should soon… I'm not scared of gore and blood anymore, I hope.**)

Mr. Banks announced, "Behold! Your own soldiers! I made a deal with Darth Vader, wasn't easy and behold! The T-X! The ideal killing machine!"

"Quite a looker too." the Joker wolf whistled.

"Well she ain't much of a talker… Or a dater. Anyway, the T-X from Terminator 3 is an unstoppable assassin! She can regenerate her skin, morph into people, she's an expert in weaponry, you can rewire her systems to obey you, and you can make improvements as well. You're taking care of her."

The Evil made an evil grin, "I'm impressed, bring The T-X to me. I'll rewire her right away. Soon, nothing– not even those puny humans will be able to stop me! (Cackles maniacally)"

"I love this part!" said the Penguin and he starts laughing with the other villains.

Finally, Marie and Lilo felt intimidated by the villains and stared at each other with fear in their eyes.

* * *

_Yugi's Room_

Joey knocked on the door, "Yuge?"

Yami opened the door, "Yeah?"

"Did you hear 'bout Lilo and Marie?"

"What about them?"

"Well…" Joey told Yami the whole story.

"The Evil did all of this?"

"Yup."

"That's horrible."

"You think?"

"Do you think?"

"It's hard for me to… Don't make fun of me."

Yami slightly chuckled, "I'm gonna watch some TV."

Joey nods his head as Yami left. He walked down the stairs and then entered the room to find Odd and Ulrich. He joined them and suddenly, Yami had the following vision:

_In a basement, a dark cloud rose through the floor and out came six figures including ten soldier-like figures. They scattered around the room to find something. Soon, a cat-like female found a book that had "Portal Magic" written on it. They opened a portal and went through it and a young boy followed._

Yami started to feel a little uncomfortable in his seat, obviously indicating how worried he was.

Odd asked, "What's wrong?"

Yami answered, "I dunno why but… Something bad is gonna happen."

The two guys started to look at him funny.

"I'm dead serious," Yami told what happened in his vision.

Ulrich says, "Whatever this 'Portal Magic' book contains, it's not gonna be good."

Yami stated, "Obviously… Should we tell Anne?"

Odd spoke, "And get her worried over two things at the same time? Ah, leave her be… For now."

Ulrich and Yami agreed.

* * *

_Stitch's Room_

Stitch was looking at pictures of him and Lilo. He sighed heavily and saw Lilo and Stitch's first picture together. Lilo wore her traditional red dress and Stitch had all of his extra body parts exposed, they were hugging each other because he was going to live on Earth, with his own ohana. He went to bed, lifted his pillow, and placed that picture right there under it. Stitch looked to the right and saw that Lilo accidentally left her family picture there. He held the picture in his tiny alien hands staring at the burnt edges and at the corner, was Stitch sitting down and looking up as if he really was there with them. Stitch silently promised himself that he'd never try to hurt Lilo, ever again and that he'll rescue her, no matter what it takes.

"Miss her don't you?"

Stitch turned around and saw Trohman leaning against the door.

There was an awkward silence until Stitch spoke slowly, "Lilo… Stitch first friend. The only one who ever care for Stitch when Stitch came… To Earth."

Trohman sat on the bed right next to him, "We'll rescue her, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Trohman patted Stitch on the shoulder, slightly pushing him. Stitch smiled for the first time all day, he was glad that there was always someone he could trust besides Lilo and his cousins.

* * *

_TV Room_

June was watching TV with Rich.

Rich asked, "You know what Lilo really likes?"

June thought for a while, "No, not really…"

"Well… She likes vampires."

"Vampires? Ugh… They're kinda creepy."

They changed the channel and saw a music video with vampires roaming around the city biting people.

"I stand corrected, they're REALLY creepy."

Rich said, "Actually, this looks pretty cool. Especially that vampire that's seeking revenge on the other ones… Now that's butt kicking right there!"

"Actually, I- Wait, I don't remember meeting vampires so… Ok, they're pretty good… For amateurs."

"But that ain't even real stuff."

"…So?"

"It's only stunts, not real. They're not real vampire hunters!"

"I don't care, they're still amateurs."

Therefore, June and Rich continued fighting over this whole vampires thing until…

"June? Rich? Um… What's the problem?" asked Haley.

Rich and June whirled around to see her and they both laughed nervously.

June said, "Hehe… It's nothing."

Haley looked at the TV and saw the music video saying, "Something about that video isn't it?"

Rich and June answered slowly, "Maybe…"

"(Took another glance) …Something about the vampires?"

June and Rich started to talk at the same time. Haley stared at both of them looking very confused and said, "Get to the point."

Rich and June said at the same time,

"THEY'RE AMATEURS!"

"THEY'RE NOT AMATEURS!"

Haley looked at them, "Um… Ok… You mean the-?"

"The vampire hunters!" the two quarrelers shouted.

"Well actually… I saw the Making of the Video with Jake earlier and they did their own stunts so technically… They're not really amateurs. It's fake but still kicked butt. However, your argument was technically pointless."

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Um… Can we stop now?"

(**A/n: Fine, I admit it. That WAS the Fall Out Boy video with the vampires and with Fall Out Boy kicking ass… Speaking of that, Pete as a vampire looked really cool with the fangs and everything. Oh yeah, this scene just gets your mind off of what's happening… and stuff.**)

* * *

_Dinner_

Out of all the meals that day, this one was the quietest. Nosey and Rupert still weren't talking to each other and they both didn't make a peep. Everyone thought of the same thing: Lilo, Marie, and The Evil. Heck, even Kaiba felt a little sorry for them… HA! Yeah right… In your dreams. He was acting normal, his type of normal.

Timmy broke the ice, "What are we gonna do to save Marie… and Lilo."

Everyone else looked at each other and no one made a sound.

Mokuba spoke, "But what about The Evil? You said yourself that he's all-powerful and stuff like that. It sounds impossible to beat him."

"So? We can handle it."

Seto scoffed, "Ha, what will you do? Feed the villains sandwiches to death?"

"HEY! Don't dis the sandwiches, especially not MY sandwiches."

Haley said, "I don't think you guys should start fighting… I dunno why Rich but you're getting into a lot of them lately."

"What makes you think that? Um… That's a stupid question, never mind."

Tucker was very tired and almost fell asleep in his soup bowl. He rose and shouted, "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

Danny and Sam fell onto the floor. Sam landed on Danny's lap and they blushed.

Naruto asked, "What's the idea?"

Tucker said, "First of all, where the hell does this 'Mr. Evil' guy live?"

* * *

**A/n: I love pointless crap… At least it gets your mind out of that stuff… Now, I'm making a phone call. (Uses phone) Eddo! (Other line speaks) Yeah, he said that... Can you bring it? (Other line talks) Oh awesome, thanks alot. Bye. (Hangs up)**

**SH: (Singsong voice) What's happening?**

**C: Can I answer the door?**

**M: What are you talking about? The door- (Doorbell rings) I stand corrected.**

**C: You bet you are! (Runs downstairs) Hey dude! Got the pan?**

**SH: WHAT PAN! What is this? COOKING CLASS!**

**C: Well… Yeah, you could say that.**

**SH: Ok, I like cooking.**

**C: (Evil grin) So do I dude, so do I…**

**Me: (Nods head slowly) Ok, everyone go the kitchen!**

**C: And THEN gather around the stove!**

**Me: (Everyone walks into the kitchen and hamster follows) Hey Hamtaro!**

**L: Hamtaro? You better have gotten me a present.**

**H: Right… Well, today we're learning how to make…**

**C, Me: HUEVOS FRITOS! (Silence until Marj bursts out laughing)**

**L: I think I know what that is… NO MAURICE! WHAT'LL THEY DO TO YA?**

**H: Don't worry bro. It'll be a swift and painful- I mean painless death. I mean… Is it possible to die twice?**

**M: Don't you guys get along now? I thought you did…**

**H: Well yeah it worked…**

**L: For a week or two… Our relationship is just something you can't fix!**

**C: Ugh, Squirt, FIRE UP THE STOVE! Hamtaro, gimme the pan and the veggie oil. (Gets veggie oil) NOW… Bring me the sacrifice!**

**SH: It better not be me. I'm not sacrificing myself for your entertainment.**

**C: Yeah, we're going to chop you up and fry you in a pan with veggie oil.**

**SH: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! AH! (Runs around room)**

**Me: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it.**

**H: Just take the egg- I mean sacrifice- I mean… CRAP!**

**Me: Hamtaro you ruined it! Oh well, it's your first time being mean anyway so it's ok. You got off easy this time… You're a cute hamster anyway.**

**SH: (Stops running) What? Oh, now you're trying to trick me. AH! (Starts running again)**

**C: (Hamtaro gives Maurice to Cheesehead) Behold!**

**Me: (Gets Maurice) And now… (Beats egg against pot)**

**L: NO! Maurice never wanted to end his life this way! DON'T DO IT!**

**SH: Too bad… WE'RE HUNGRY! And I'd rather fry an egg than you frying me!**

**L: (Squirt cracks egg) MAURICE! I'll save you! (Jumps into pan)**

**A week later, Lucifer arrived from the hospital and had a black eye, was bandaged from head to toe, and had an egg-stained arm. Squirt invented the first bazooka that flings poop AND bullets, Marj visited Peru for vacation, SH went to New York, and Cheesehead was the first 13 year old to climb Mt. Everest. As for Maurice, he was eaten a week ago…**

**Squirt's Dad: (Walks into kitchen) Hey look! Un huevos fritos! Muy bien! (Eats egg) Ga!**

**Squirt's Mom: (Comes downstairs) Ano?**

**SD: You make really good fried eggs.**

**SM: But I didn't make any…**

**SD: Don't be so modest.**

**SM: No… Seriously.**

**Present Time**

**Me: Ok, now that all that crap occurred… REVIEW!**


	14. Rescue Plan

**A/n: I'm bored… Let's talk about American Idol!**

**SH: Oh, ok!**

**C: Great… Marj, something tells me that we won't understand what they're gonna say…**

**M: NO… Really?**

**SH: OMG! I LOVE CONSTANTINE AND ACE!**

**Me: NO! Let's switch the subject before she'll-**

**SH: Ok, now I'm gonna tell you all about both of them starting with Constantine, it all started in… (Tells about it for 5 hours) Now about Ace…**

**C, L, Me: SHUDDUP!**

**SH: Fine, jeez. I'll just tell it to Woodstock then. (Woodstock squeaks in fear and flies away) HEY! I NEED TO TALK ABOUT ACE! GET BACK HERE! (Chases Woodstock)**

**M: Phew, that was close.**

**Me: Ok, this chapter is the beginning of the rescue mission, thanks to Tuck! Well, the "Danny Phantom" Tuck… READ ON!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Rescue Plan

_Outside the Evil's Castle_

The Evil walked outside of his near and dear castle. Storm Troopers were surrounding him.

Mr. Evil bellowed, "BREAK TIME!"

Kevin added, "I made some doughnuts!"

Gremswell cut in, "That are infected with gay germs, but I made some cookies…"

"Yeah, which smell like gremlin sh-"

"Like you?"

The gremlin and the Boy George wannabe continued bickering until Mr. Evil shouted, "BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP! Listen, Kevin is a homo head-"

Gremswell started to snicker.

"I'M NOT FINISHED! And Gremswell smells just as horrible as a cow, deal with it."

Kevin started to laugh. The Evil stormed into the castle followed by the Storm Troopers. Gremswell followed them leaving Kevin all alone.

Kevin shouted, "Hey! Wait up… Dudes!" Kevin ran into the castle.

There was a rustle in the bushes. One figure rolled to another bush and another figure came tumbling after.

"Ow!" Naruto rolled over and had a dart in his arm. A twig cracked and a shadow passed by him.

"You're such a loser," said Sasuke.

"Hey Mr. Big Shot, CAN IT!"

Tucker asked, "Before you guys start killing each other, is it safe?"

"Oh yeah, believe it!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Tucker came out of the bush and started to look for a power outlet. Something beeped and Tucker opened the cell phone, "Talk to me."

It was Danny, "Hey Tuck, you found it yet?"

"No… Wait, now I did."

"So why do you need a power outlet?"

"There's a main outlet that's wired to a database that-"

"The point?"

"(Sighs) The outlet leads you to a computer that can tell you about when's break time or anything else about the castle."

"Oh… I knew that."

Sasuke closed Tucker's phone, "Hang up, break time's almost over."

Tuck nodded his head, found the database, and uploaded all the information into his PDA, "Let's get outta here."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tucker got out of the lawn and ran off to Trohman's car.

The three greeted, "Hey Trohman."

Trohman smirked, "You have it?"

Naruto gave a sneaky yet innocent smile, "Believe it!"

Trohman started up the car.

He turned up the radio, "Hello and welcome to D260, where music listens to you! We have a special announcement for all you singers out there! We're holding a competition to find the best singer out there! Yes, we mean you! Winner get to sing live for D260! Good luck!"

Trohman's eyes widened and he immediately stepped on the brakes in the middle of the road, causing everyone in the back seat to slam into the seat in front of them.

Naruto shouted, "HEY! What the hell was that for?"

Tucker lifted a finger, "At times like this, the other person would say, (In raspy voice) 'FOR BEING AN IDIOT!' But in this case… It doesn't count."

Sasuke spoke, "Well… Thanks for the very useful information."

Tucker added, "And that's why you should've been wearing a seatbelt…"

Trohman ignored the others and continued driving while thinking about what happened not too long ago…

* * *

_Flashback_

"And so, today, we say goodbye to Iris," said the priest.

It was Iris's funeral and in the front row, was Trohman and Rupert. Rupert gulped in a sad-like fashion and stared at Trohman who was teary eyed. Rupert turned the other cheek knowing the pain and melancholy reflected in Trohman's eyes. He couldn't handle it; he was better off spending a day at the comedy club. But it was for his friend… That's all.

Trohman rose from his chair and walked up to the coffin. His steel gray eyes met her sky blue eyes for the last time. Trohman longed for that day when he'll see her again and be in her loving arms. Actually, he never told Iris he loved her. It was too late anyway. A small paw pulled on Trohman's pants. Trohman turned around and saw Rupert. Rupert pointed to the exit of the church. Trohman nodded his head and the two friends walked out of there. It was only a matter of time before she was buried.

After the burial, life moved on. Rupert was trying to do the best he could to cheer up Trohman.

"Ok, what about the bar joke?" said Rupert, who was running out of jokes.

Trohman didn't make a sound.

"Come on! That's a classic!"

Trohman looked into the sky ignoring Rupert.

"Tro'… At least try to laugh, Iris would've wanted you to move on. It's like getting over the fact that Michael Jackson wasn't guilty."

Trohman made a small chuckle.

"See, there you go. (Grumble in stomach) Oh, gotta use the litter box. Be right back," Rupert ran off to his room.

Trohman turned on the TV and saw someone sing and playing on the piano. Trohman didn't know why but… It got his mind off of everything else in the world. He sat back in his seat and continued watching the person play the piano.

Rupert came back into the room and saw Trohman, "Um… Dude?"

Trohman looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You don't watch MTV… Why now?"

"I dunno… Just feel like it."

The music video was now Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie."

Rupert made a lighthearted chuckle, "Oh… Now I get it, you just feel like looking at other girls belly dancing."

Trohman retaliated, "No, it's not that. I was watching it because I was bored, and I saw this video with a guy on a piano. He was pretty good."

"Ah, you mean John Legend? He's awesome! He's kinda like… Chris Martin, from Coldplay?"

"Right… Say, do you know anyone that plays piano?"

* * *

_P__resent Time at the Sulliman's Residence_

Jeremy uploaded the information from Tucker's PDA into his computer. It showed the following for the day's break times:

_04:30 AM (Completed)  
__08:30 AM  
__12:00 PM  
__03:45 PM  
__06:45 PM  
__09:45 PM  
__11:30 PM_

Anne placed her finger onto the screen, "There, that's our time."

Jeremy nodded his head in approval and disconnected the PDA from his computer. He handed the PDA to Tucker and Tucker left the room. Jeremy looked at the screen and noticed that the information from the PDA was saved into the computer. It showed a link called, "Security Camera Pictures."

Jeremy said to himself, "Well… We have to know what we're up against."

He clicked the link and it was a slideshow. It showed Kevin singing in the shower.

"Ok… That was unnecessary."

He clicked "Next" and it showed a picture of T-X. Jeremy's eyes widened; in the picture, it showed her slicing a dummy's head in half with her bare hands. Well, he didn't know who T-X was but he definitely knew that this was no lizard ninja…

* * *

_Timmy's Room_

Timmy threw a dart at his dartboard. He was only centimeters away from the bull's eye. He sighed in disappointment and kicked his bedpost. He got another dart and threw at the board and this time, it was only one millimeter close to the bull's eye.

Timmy threw himself onto his bed and said to himself, "Ah what's the use? I'll never rescue Marie on my own… And Lilo too of course."

Timmy had a few crushes before like Trixie Tang and Cindy Vortex but Marie was different. The only reason why he liked Trixie was that she was the most beautiful girl in his school. As for Cindy, he like her since she was pretty and that she actually talked to him but it's only because she thought he was smart… Marie was definitely different, Timmy liked everything about her. Well, sure she was "cute" but she was the kindest person he ever met. He could talk to her and she would understand and wouldn't say anything mean about him. She actually knew what it was like to feel left out and everything else that he had felt before. Yeah, this was someone really special to him…

"T-Timmy?"

The buck-toothed boy turned around to see Stitch leaning against the door.

Timmy greeted, "Oh uh… Hey, Stitch. What's up?"

Stitch said, "We will rescue Lilo and Marie tonight."

"How will I help? Wait… Will I even be there?"

"Anne said that you could help… With the help of Cosmo… and Wanda."

"Oh, well that figures."

"Why?"

"Well… Wanda and Cosmo are the only reasons why I'm here. I'm… Useless. I mean, who would want a buck-toothed kid that wears a pink hat to save the world?"

"Stitch don't know…"

"Exactly, I wanna be known for something but not because of Cosmo and Wanda. I do love those guys and all but for once, I just wanna do things on my own."

"Oh… Stitch see. Well… Anne told Stitch to help you with something."

"What?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

_TV Room_

Tea walked into the room and saw Yami sitting on the couch, with a worried look on his face, "Yugi…? What's wrong?"

Yami looked at her and said, "Oh um… Nothing."

"Come on… I know that look."

"No seriously, I'm fine."

"Yugi, I'll understand. Just tell me, what is it?"

Yami knew what Tea was true, but turned his back out of stubbornness.

"Yugi…"

"What?"

Tea sighed and sat right next to him, "Will something happen? Something bad?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask that."

"Yugi, just say it."

"Fine, I have a really bad feeling about something… When they'll rescue Lilo and Marie."

"Like what?"

"I dunno… Someone or something will do something… It's just a bad feeling ok?"

Tea laid her head onto Yami's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. Besides, we have people that back up people… And so on."

Yami smiled and Tea smiled back.

(**A/n: Yup, preparation's over and that means… NO, NOT ME TALKING ABOUT FOB OR GD! I could do that anytime, it means it's time to rescue Marie and Lilo! YAY! WHOO! Ok, let's get this going…**)

* * *

_The Living Room_

Rupert was wearing a Napoleon-like outfit. He walked up to the people who were going to be in the rescue mission. He eyed them very carefully, then asked, "Are you all ready?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Oh come on… I've always wanted to do this!"

The others groaned and shouted, "SIR YES SIR!"

"Much better… Tro'?"

Trohman came into the room and saluted his good friend, "Yeah dude? -Ow… (Rubbed forehead) I shouldn't salute that hard…"

"Nice job. Well anyways… Do you have it?"

"You mean that petition to make Anne prevent you from getting neut- Uh… Oh that… Right, I have it."

Trohman handed Rupert a piece of parchment. Rupert looked at it very closely and nodded his head in approval.

Naruto raised his hand.

Rupert asked, "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto said, "Um… I don't get why you look like Napoleon and have a piece of parchment… You guys do have paper in this place, right?"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Young and naïve Naruto."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's only because Napoleon is cool."

Spud interrupted, "Um… You mean Napoleon Dynamite? You know the guy that's all like, 'You're such a freaking idiot, gosh.' Like that…"

"Well… Yeah."

Trohman had an "Ok… Wow" look on his face and spoke, "Rupert, I think you got the two Napoleons mixed up."

Rupert's eyes widened, "There's TWO Napoleons?"

(**A/n: Ha, ha, ha. I dunno why but that's just classic comedy to me!**)

Everyone else had an anime sweat drop on his or her forehead.

Trohman spoke, "Just opened the freaking parchment thing already."

Rupert said, "Ok, ok jeez. Dang… You people are impatient."

The psychic cat untied the piece of string attached to the parchment and rolled it open. It showed a blueprint of the castle, and every single detail.

Timmy asked, "So what'll we do?"

Rupert replied, "Ok, first of all, Paul's driving us there in this awesome underground car I found on the internet! Well, it makes a big hole and then you drive underground… Yeah."

Everyone else stared at him blankly.

"Well anyways, when Paul gets above ground, Danny and Jake will check if there's anyone outside, right?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

Jake added, "You got it, Ghost Boy and the Am Drag got it."

Cosmo asked, "What's an 'Am Drag?' Is that some type of food?"

Wanda slapped her forehead.

Rupert continued, "Then Stitch, Timmy and Cosmo will sneak into the castle; with Squad 7's assistance of course. After, you rescue them, we kick some butt, and go home happy! (Creepy silence) Ok, let's go!"

* * *

_Underground_

"AH! The walls… They're closing in on me! AH!" shouted Cosmo.

"Oh, shuddup… We've only been in here for about five minutes… Get a hold of yourself," Paul said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry."

Stitch asked, "Do you have any video games?"

Rupert replied, "Well duh! But I can't use them because of the sword… Yeah."

"Nice," commented Timmy.

"Well that's how it is kid. But the Xbox-"

Jake and Danny shouted at the same time, "THE XBOX 360?"

"Duh… It's right there," Rupert pointed to the right.

Danny, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Tucker, and Sam ran off to the Xbox.

Stitch and Timmy ran after them, "DON'T START PLAYING WITHOUT US!"

Paul sighed, "Kids."

Rupert agreed, "And you used to be one too."

Paul rolled his eyes.

* * *

_A While Later_

Paul grabbed the microphone that was right next to the steering wheel, and announced, "Ok, strap on your seatbelts because we're only um… A few meters from the castle we're going above ground!"

Timmy asked, "But why do we need seat-"

"Too late, here we go!"

The underground car used its drill to barrel its way out of the ground and shot into the sky like a baby whale's first time out of the water.

Cosmo shouted, "WHEE!"

When the car landed, the only thing that could stand up straight was Timmy's hair. Speaking of which, the poor boy was so traumatized… He um… Was traumatized…

(**A/n: Don't I have such a way with words?**)

They had ended up behind a brick wall so Jake and Danny were out of the car and transformed into their other selves. They took off into the sky.

After one minute or so, Jake flew to Danny and asked, "I didn't see anyone did- Yo Dan, you even listening?"

Danny had a shocked and freaked out look on his face.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Danny stuttered, "T-t-that…"

"What the-"

Danny grabbed Jake's head and jerked it towards the closest window. Danny released Jake's head and Jake peered through the window only to see Batman villains and Kevin watch a supermodel fashion runway TV show.

Jake spoke, "Dude, now that's just wrong."

Danny agreed, "Well… Duh."

When Danny and Jake touched ground, Team 7, Timmy, Cosmo, and Stitch headed out for the castle.

Cosmo started singing the Mission Impossible theme song, "Dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum, doo-doo-doo-"

Timmy flicked Cosmo's head, "Two words: Shut… Up."

"Um… Fish?"

Timmy smacked his forehead in disapproval.

"Keep it down; they could HEEEAR us," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke spoke in a low voice, "You're quiet **now**? Ha, well that's a first."

Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "Sasuke… The last thing we need right now is arguing."

Stitch agreed, "Ih."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in hatred and turned their backs on each other. From then on, Sakura and Stitch led the way though the castle for the rest of their small journey.

As they went through the castle, they heard footsteps. They turned around to see four Storm Troopers. Timmy and Cosmo took a step back to let Team 7 and Stitch fight them off. Sasuke used his cool "Katon" technique to burn up the Storm Trooper he fought. Naruto kick flipped one of the Storm Troopers with his own feet. Sakura simply body slammed a Storm Trooper quite effortlessly, and Stitch jumped on the Storm Trooper's back and pulled all of the wires out causing it to breakdown.

(**A/n: Isn't it amazing Sakura's ACTUALLY fighting? Well, this is like before the Chuunin exam so yeah…**)

Sakura shouted to Timmy and Cosmo, "Go! They'll be looking for us soon!"

Timmy looked around frantically and ran off.

Cosmo chased after him, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

The T-X quietly entered Anne's house, spotted Ulrich go down the stairs, and she quickly morphed into Yumi. Soon, Ulrich turned around to see Yumi/T-X.

Ulrich asked, "Yumi, what are you doing here?"

Yumi/T-X answered, "Waiting for you."

Ulrich blushed, "You-you were?"

"(Seductively) Yes, as a matter of fact I came to ask you a little favor."

"What favor?"

"I just want to see Anne for a moment."

"Why?"

"I'll tell if you kiss me and you tell me where she is..."

"What?"

"(Leans in closer to Ulrich) Just kiss me and tell me."

"Well I-"

Yumi/T-X kisses Ulrich for a moment. As they kissed, Odd walked in, wide-eyed. He just went upstairs tiptoeing so he wouldn't disturb them. But as he walked upstairs he saw the real Yumi and was really confused.

"Odd? What's going on?" asked Yumi.

Odd started to stammer, "Huh? But you-"

Ulrich looked up at the stairs as he was well… Kissing the fake Yumi and then saw the real Yumi. He released the kiss and asked, "What the- Yumi?"

Ron walked into the room with Rufus in one hand and a burrito in the other, "Hey guys, do you have any-"

Rufus and Ron's mouths dropped along with the taco in complete shock.

Ron asked, "Ok, what the heck is going on with the 2 Yumis and the- Oy…"

Ron fainted and Rufus started to fan him.

Ulrich spoke, "Wait a minute, if that's Yumi (Pointing at the real Yumi) then who's-?"

The fake Yumi pushed Ulrich aside onto the floor and quickly morphed back into herself.

Odd started to talk, "First of all, who the hell is the freaky morphing chick and secondly… HOLY SHIT!"

The real Yumi commented, "Interesting choice of words."

T-X pulled out a gun from her back pocket.

Rufus only said, "Uh-oh…"

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

The Riddler was watching Lilo and Marie as he rambled on about his sad and pitiful failures, "…So then, they caught me and I was in jail. That's when I learned that- (Looks at Marie and Lilo) ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Lilo and Marie abruptly woke up with quick outbursts, "Whoa!" "I'm awake!" "Did I miss anything?" "Stitch?" "Timmy?" "What the hell?"

Well… A lot of outbursts. The point is, the Riddler wasn't exactly pleased, "Are you sure you guys are the key? It's still really hard to believe, I mean… YOU two are the key… That's crazy."

Lilo retorted calmly, "Well, we're not the ones wearing spandex."

"You dare speak of the spandex? You're not worthy."

Marie made a quick comeback, "Your mom's not worthy."

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High shouted, "Your NOSE isn't worthy!"  
****Squirt groaned, "Jeez, you're just as pathetic as… That person… I forgot her name. Oh well, she's crazy."**)

"LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS! She's very special-"

"ED!" Lilo finished his sentence. After a brief second, Marie and Lilo burst into laughter.

The Riddler started to cry and ran out of the room.

Lilo spoke, "Ok, now that he's gone, let's find a way to get out of this stupid bubble thing."

Marie added, "Still… Those were really good insults."

"Squirt and her friends taught me well… But that insult that you made was funny. I think you and all of those people from 'The Real World' or whatever, would get along quite nicely."

* * *

_After a Few Tries_

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Lilo.

Marie asked, "What?"

"Can't you make portals by yourself?"

"Well, yeah… I guess."

"Perfect, then you can make a portal to get us out of here.

"I never thought of that… I'll try. Stand back."

Lilo backed up a little bit and Marie made a gesticulation in a certain direction causing a swirling vortex to appear.

Over the roaring wind, Lilo said, "Hey! It works!"

Marie shouted, "Ok, get in!"

Lilo and Marie walked towards the portal and suddenly, the door swung open forcing the big, bubble barrier to get thrown backwards against the wall causing it to break. Marie and Lilo fell to the ground.

"MARIE! LILO!" shouted Timmy as he ran into the room. Following him was Cosmo.

"Ugh… Timmy?" asked Marie.

Timmy rushed over to the duo and asked, "Are you guys ok? What did they do to you? I had to look in over-"

"T-Turner?" This wasn't Marie, Lilo, Timmy, or Cosmo.

Everyone turned around and saw a portal with…

"Buxaplenty…" Timmy stared at the other boy in fury.

Cosmo thought for a while, "Hm… Wait, do I even have a last name…?"

* * *

**A/n: AH! IT'S REMY BUXAPLENTY! THE FREAKIN RICH KID!**

**L: Shuddup… I- (Lifts arms and it cracks) OW!**

**C: So Lucifer… Did you enjoy your "birthday party?"**

**L: (Sarcastically) It was all I ever dreamed of.**

**M: I thought you only dreamt of ponies and butterflies… And… Eggs.**

**Me: Don't forget Susie! You know… The chicken bone.**

**L: Yeah just put me in emotional pain. I have enough physical pain, as you can clearly see.**

**C: Right…**

**Me: HOLY CRAP!**

**SH: It's the apocalypse? NO! (Runs around room)**

**Me: No… I LOST MY WEEPUL!**

**SH, M: (SH stops running and they both say in a weird accent) THE WEEPULS ARE COMING!**

**SH: Wait… They're already here…**

**Me: AND ONE OF THEM'S GONE!**

**L: Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. What the heck are weepuls?**

**C: Little stupid pointless balls of colored cotton with paper and those creepy moving eyeballs stuck to their faces.**

**M: But…**

**SH, Me: THEY'RE WEEPULS!**

**M: Yeah… WEEPULS!**

**Me: In the words of Kevin, "They're SO glamorous!"**

**C, M: Wow… (Silence)**

**SH: Oh right, wow…**

**Me: That was late.**

**SH: Sorry, Ace was just singing my favorite song.**

**C: Which is…?**

**SH: Uh, I don't know… I JUST LIKE HIM OK!**

**Me: Well… IS THERE ANYONE ELSE YOU THINK ABOUT!**

**SH: Constantine! Hehehehe…**

**Me: You're so predictable… And stupid, don't forget that.**

**SH: HEY!**

**Me: Well it's true…**

**SH: Yeah whatever… I just like 'em and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**M: Ok…**

**C: Yeah, guys I gotta go. I got swimming in an hour. I'm helping out my couch with a class so I can get a free life guarding session. See ya in school!**

**SH: Uh… Ok… Bye. (Cheesehead leaves)**

**L: Ha! Look at what I found! It looks so fluffy! (Holds Weepul)**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY WEEPUL! GIVE BACK LEWIS OR ELSE!**

**SH: Lewis? What the hell?**

**Me: It's my weepul, I can name it whatever I want.**

**S: (Thinks) Wait… That's the middle name of… She must really like him… Must be the fangs. (Squeaks something to Squirt)**

**Me: I DON'T LIKE HIM!**

**SH: Lemme guess who he's talking about…**

**M: Naruto?**

**Me: Well yeah I think he's cool but that's not what Snoopy's talking about.**

**SH: Someone from Green Day?  
**

**Me: (Snoopy was about to say something until) NO!**

**SH: …Fall Out Boy?**

**Me: I just think he's cool with the fangs… That's all; it's just cool, jeez.**

**Everyone Else: Right…**

**L: Ok, I'm just gonna go.**

**Me: WAIT! LUCIFER YOU LITTLE- GIMME LEWIS NOW OR ELSE! Ok, review… Oh yeah, don't forget to look atmy other stories because they'reedited including some of DT...Just don't forget tocheck my profile once in a while to see what stories or chapters or whatever havebeen edited.Theylook prettyneat... You know, clean and all... Yeah. What I was going to do again? Oh right, YAH!(Starts chasing Lucifer around the place)**


	15. Tension

**A/n: I am so effin done with cars.**

**C: Why?**

**Me: We just got this techno car thingy.**

**SH: What does it do?**

**Me: It has navigation, OnStar-**

**M: Oh, you mean the commercial with Batman looking for the Joker?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**M: Hm…Never heard of it.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Anyway, it can hold up to six CDs, AM/FM/XM radio, DVD, voice activated, and has Blue Tooth. I can't wait for our road trip!**

**SH: COOOOOOL…**

**S: (Thinks) I'm going… And you aren't. Ha, ha.**

**Me: Well you guys can like go inside my car one day and witness… (Arnold S. Accent) THE POWER OF THE MDX!**

**C, M, SH: Wow…**

**Me: Anyways… Chapter 15 is where the main action is! YEAH! Ok, READ!

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Tension

_The Evil's Castle_

"¿Donde esta Wanda?" asked Juandissimo who was behind Remy.

Cosmo showed his fists, "Hey! You're here too? All right, that's it. Let's settle this now buddy! Winner gets Wanda!"

Lilo stood between the two fairies and said, "Hold up, two questions: One, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Two, WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

Marie commented, "Well said."

Remy looked at Marie, smiled and went up to her saying, "I am Remy Buxaplenty, richer than Turner will ever hope to be." He kissed her hand.

Timmy looked at Remy with abhorrence while Lilo was in disgust.

Juandissimo added, "And I am Juandissimo, the sexiest fairy in all of Fairy World!"

There was an odd silence in the room.

Timmy broke the ice, "Ok, can we get outta here now?"

Remy asked, "But where exactly is here?"

"(Nonchalantly) Up your ass."

Lilo said, "Oh… Dis."

Remy shouted, "Well I never! Maybe my GPS can help me indicate where I am."

He took out a GPS and just as he turned it on, it exploded. Lilo and Timmy fell down laughing really hard.

Marie said, "Guys, c'mon. We should help him and his fairy."

Timmy grabbed Marie and Lilo and whispered, "What are you, nuts? Remy's the one that…that-"

Cosmo whispered, "Almost took Wanda."

"Well… Yeah, I guess but we can't deal with these people."

Lilo spoke, "I can't deal with rich snobs so I'm with Timmy."

Marie groaned, "Guys… Let's just help him and then we'll find a way to get him home, otherwise I'll just have to do it myself."

Timmy thought for a while, "Fine, as long as he doesn't get in my business."

Lilo looked at her two close friends, "…Whatever."

Marie smiled, "Thanks guys." Marie hugged Lilo and Timmy.

"Um… Less hugging and more getting out of here please," said Lilo as Marie squashed the two of them.

Marie released the hug and told Remy, "Ok uh… It's Remy right?"

Remy nodded his head.

"Right, so we're all gonna help you but first we need to get out before-"

Suddenly, at the door Naruto and Sakura were running away from something. Naruto ran backwards to the room and asked, "What are you guys doing standing around? There's a- (See Remy) Wait a minute, who the f-"

Sakura ran into the room and pulled Naruto's ear, "Let's go Naruto! They're looking for ALL of us! (Looks at the others) Oh hey guys, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

The others followed Sakura and Naruto as fast as they could.

As they ran, Stitch caught up with them with a Storm Trooper mask on his head, "(Dizzy) Aloha…"

Lilo exclaimed, "STITCH!" She grabbed Stitch, removed the mask from his head, and hugged him but not too tight.

Stitch smiled, "Stitch glad to see Lilo."

"It's good to see you too."

Suddenly, a laser shot out of nowhere.

Naruto turned around and swore, "Aw shit they're here!"

Timmy started, "…You mean?"

"STORM TROOPERS? Awesome! Wait… That's a bad thing. Ah, god damn it," Lilo complained.

Remy asked, "What is this? Some kind of crazy sci-fi movie?"

Out of the blue, a random voice said, "No my friend… You are in FanFiction. This IS… Fan Fiction."

Lilo questioned, "What the hell are you?"

There was a long silence until…

"JANICE!" It was the creepy ominous anonymous voice. Now try saying that a few times… Creepy ominous anonymous voice…

(**A/n-  
****Everyone except for Lucifer laughs.  
****Lucifer exclaimed, "HEY! What's so funny about Janice?"  
****Everyone laughs harder.**)

Kevin ran out of a room in a polka dot bikini and a skirt and shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone, especially the Storm Troopers stared at Kevin for a very long time…

Lilo snickered, "Ha, just when he could be as gay as he was…"

Naruto finished her sentence, "He became transsexual."

Everyone started to crack up.

Kevin started to cry, "STOP IT! JUST STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I'M SENSITIVE!"

Sasuke spoke, "Jeez, you're more of a whiner than Sakura."

Sakura exclaimed, "HEY!"

Naruto said, "Well I don't think you whine as much."

"Ah, sa- (Suddenly remembers Naruto's bandage on his shoulder and takes a deep breath) Thanks."

Naruto looked at her in a confused daze but then smiled back at her.

Kevin shouted, "GET THEM!"

The Storm Troopers looked at Kevin, then at each other and shrugged their shoulder. They prepared to fire. The Storm Trooper in the middle lifted his gun and-

* * *

_The House_

A shot rang out of the house.

Rupert entered the room and looked at T-X, "Hey! I'm back! Um… Dude, what's up with the hot chick?"

Odd asked, "Oh… You mean her?"

"Well… Yeah."

"She's gonna kick our ass."

"Why?"

Ulrich interrupted, "Do we really need to have this discussion?"

Odd and Rupert shrugged their shoulders. After a second, T-X approached Rupert slowly.

Rupert took a few steps back trying to defend himself, "Hey uh… Babe, listen you're too pretty to get mad at me, you know you should see a shrink- no wait scratch that, a robot shrink. (Chuckles nervously) Please don't kill me! Can't we talk about this? (T-X's hand transformed into a flamethrower) Please?"

She threw a flamethrower at him but missed his head by a couple of inches and hit the floor.

"Ha, ha! You missed me!" Rupert blew a raspberry at her. T-X looked at him sternly, frowned, and growled.

"Oh… Crap," Rupert ran off.

Just as T-X was going to run after Rupert… SMACK! Ulrich swung a hard punch to her head.

Ulrich shook his hand in pain, "Oh, ow… You are one hardheaded lady. Wait, I mean- You know what? I'm just gonna-"

"Shut the hell up," warned T-X with steel, anger-driven eyes.

Ulrich took out a bottle from his pocket and drank it. He transformed into his Code Lyoko self. You know, where he wears that yellow headband with the clothes to match and has the swords… Yeah, well he took one of his swords and sliced off one of her arms. Yumi stood back and gasped. Ron and Rufus, being boys, started laughing in astonishment saying how "awesome" it was. T-X started to laugh maniacally and grew her arm back.

Odd and Ron said at the same time, "Whoa… DUDE!"

_This isn't going to end well… At the worst_. Thought Yumi.

Yumi took out a bottle from her pocket and drank it too. She obviously transformed into her Code Lyoko self.

(**A/n-  
****Cheesehead said eerily, "Or maybe your eyes are deceeeeiving you…"  
**"**Or maybe they just aren't deceiving you," Contradicted Marj.  
**"**Or maybe-"  
****Sugar High and Squirt said at the same time, "Shuddup."**)

Ron whispered to Odd, "Catfight…"

"Please, girls have catfights over me," responded Odd.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine… It only happened once. They were fighting over who wouldn't sit near me."

"Oh, that happens to me a lot."

"Not that hard to figure out."

Soon, Yumi and T-X got into their fighting stances and-

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

Sakura quickly whirled around giving a powerful kick to one of the Storm Trooper's heads. As the Storm Trooper dizzily walked around the room, Naruto kicked another Storm Trooper and Sasuke bashed the two Trooper heads together causing them to faint.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
__C'mon just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
__Good, good, now we're making some progress  
__Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

Lilo and Marie looked at each other wondering how they could help them.

Lilo asked Marie through thought "…_Any idea_?"

Marie thought, "_I got nothing_."

"_Oh, same here. Wait, did I just-_"

"_Hell no_…"

"_Is this a good thing_?"

"_I dunno_."

_And I believe  
__This may call for a proper introduction, and well  
__Don't you see?  
__I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue_

Suddenly, both Marie and Lilo heard a certain thought,

"_Hm… Marie's butt is quite exquisite_." It was obviously Remy…

The two girls said at the same time, "Ew."

Lilo thought, "_The boy needs some help_."

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes trophy boys, trophy wives_

One of the Storm Troopers were behind Lilo and Marie until Stitch punched him out of the way.

Timmy exclaimed, "I wish I had a hammer!"

Cosmo asked, "A BIIIIG hammer?"

"Uh, whatever!"

"Coming RIIIIGHT up!"

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes trophy boys, trophy wives_

Cosmo lifted his wand as it lit up and a hammer landed on Timmy's hands.

Timmy said, "Whoa… That is pretty big. Will do." He swung his hammer at the Storm Trooper smashing the robot into pieces.

Marie turned around and sincerely smiled at Timmy, "My hero."

Lilo looked at Marie and then Timmy, "Um… Cool… Whatever."

_Applause, applause, no wait, wait  
__Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make  
__It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
__So we'll pick back up on that on another page_

Remy looked at Timmy with jealousy, "Why that buck-toothed- Ugh! I wish for a chainsaw!"

Juandissimo raised his wand as it brightened the area and a chainsaw appeared in Remy's hands. Remy lifted his chainsaw at a Storm Trooper until-

"Mahalo!" Stitch snatched the chainsaw from him and he sliced a Storm Trooper in half.

Remy kicked the wall in anger, "Oh, smoof!"

_And I believe  
__This may call for a proper introduction, and well  
__Don't you see?  
__I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

Sasuke said to himself, "Now only if we can just enclose them in a small area… (Aloud) Naruto! Sakura!"

His teammates turned around, "Yeah?"

"You think... (Tells them idea) Can it work?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks and nodded their heads.

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes trophy boys, trophy wives_

Stitch sprinted to them and asked, "What?"

Naruto whispered the plan in his ear and Stitch made a grin that he only made when something REALLY violent was going to happen. Stitch went up to Timmy and asked him to wish for a certain something…

Timmy said, "Yeah I can do that."

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes trophy boys, trophy wives_

Stitch gave a "do it now" look at Naruto and Timmy. The other two nodded their heads.

Timmy said, "I wish-"

Somebody pummeled him to the ground.

Naruto shouted, "Rich guy! What the hell are you doing?"

Remy ignored the blond haired ninja and shouted, "I wish I had a rope!"

"No you're going to ruin the plan you-"

It was too late. The rope was already in his hands. Remy used the rope to tie up the robots into one big pile of action figures.

Sakura shouted, "YOU DOBE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THEY CAN BREAK FREE OF THAT?"

Remy asked, "They can?"

_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen  
__**Repeat 2x**  
__Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_

Timmy rose from the ground and went into his own fighting standpoint. He got his hammer and decided to smash the Storm Troopers… before they can get out of that rope. Lilo looked at Stitch. Stitch sighed and handed her the chainsaw. Lilo hugged Stitch and helped Timmy kill off the rest of the Storm Troopers.

Naruto said, "Well… That works."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and helped out Timmy and Lilo along with Naruto.

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes trophy boys, trophy wives_

Soon, the leftover Storm Troopers broke the rope away.

Lilo's eyes widened, "What can we do now?"

Marie thought for a while and had an idea, "Lilo!"

"What is it?"

_Swear to shake it up and you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes_

Marie went up to her and said, "Ok, so you know how The Evil told us how we're the key and that we can do a lot of things with our energy or something like that?"

Lilo looked at her unconvinced, "Yeah… I guess."

"So… If we can focus our energy towards the Storm Troopers, I bet with my magic, we can blast them outta here."

"How?"

"Just… Try ok?"

"Ok… This better work."

Lilo and Marie fixated their eyes and energy at the Storm Troopers.

Marie asked, "Ready?"

Lilo slowly nodded her head and both took a deep breath. Marie shouted something in Latin and a flash of light appeared blinding everyone's eyesight.

_**A series of "Da, da, da, da"s inserted here**_

A minute passed and the light disappeared along with the Storm Troopers.

The others came out of hiding and Remy asked, "Is- Are they gone?"

Marie looked around and said, "Yeah, they are."

"You two did a great job, especially you Marie."

"Oh, (Blushes) thanks."

Lilo rolled her eyes, "_Wonder if he signed up for Desperate Rich Kids._"

(**A/n: Yeah, a reference to Desperate Housewives there and the song was "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" by Panic! At the Disco. These kids are awesome! Just call 'em my upcoming obsession… Not to mention Brendon Urie… He is one awesome vampire! Well he was in that Fall Out Boy video… But that's not why I like them, seriously. I actually discovered them before they went mainstream because I know a kid that likes underground music. She recommended them to me.**)

Naruto said, "Let's get outta here, I've had enough of castles for one day."

Sasuke sneered, "That's what I said when I first met you but… replace castles with Naruto."

"Shut up you-"

Sakura interrupted, "Kill it you two."

The two teammates said, "Fine."

They all walked away.

* * *

_The House_

Yumi fell backwards dripping in cold, bloody sweat, "You're good."

T-X wiped the fake sweat off her forehead, "You're not such a bad opponent yourself."

Ron whispered to Odd, "I for one think that this is the coolest catfight I've ever seen."

Odd agreed, "You're damn right."

As T-X and Yumi continued their full-blown fight, Ash and Pikachu were upstairs minding their own business. There was a loud bump.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

Ash looked around, "I have no clue."

He looked down and saw T-X and Yumi fighting, "What the-?"

Pikachu went next to him and saw it too, "Pi? Pika… Chu!"

"Heh?"

Pikachu groaned and hurried down the stairs. Ash leaned over the stair posts with folded arms waiting to see what would happen next.

T-X gave Yumi a good scratch across the neck making it bleed, "Had enough?"

Yumi tried to keep her balance wiping away the blood, "Are you kidding? I just got STARTED!" She threw a fan at T-X's head but T-X dodged it.

"Foolish girl, you'll never defeat me," she blew a punch into Yumi's stomach.

Yumi was thrown back and tried to catch herself, "Oh yeah? Well… Try this!" She fell to the ground on purpose and kicked T-X's feet catching her off balance.

T-X fell backwards seething through her teeth, "Very good… But not good enough!"

She got up on her feet and her hand turned into a gun. She lunged toward Yumi until-

"PIKACHU!" An electric shock jolted T-X's hard drive harshly. Pikachu landed on both of his feet smoothly and smiled. T-X fell to the ground for a temporary defeat.

Ulrich smacked his forehead, "Well duh! She's a robot… She's vulnerable to electric attacks. And water attacks too… Right?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders, "I guess…"

"Oh yeah, Yumi?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… Great job! You put up a good fight."

"Really?"

"I didn't last as long as you did."

Odd laughed, "Ha! Are you kidding? You got knocked out after the first punch dude!"

Yumi scolded, "Odd!"

Odd apologized quickly, "Sorry."

Ulrich and Yumi's eyes met and they both smiled.

The two snapped out of it and Yumi asked, "So why did you kiss her?"

Ulrich said, "I thought she was you! I didn't want to…"

"What? You wouldn't wanna kiss me?"

"Yeah, uh… No! Wait… Kinda but… Wait, why are you asking this?"

"I don't know… It was just weird. But…"

"But what Yumi?"

"What if it was really me?"

"Really… you? Oh uh… (Blushes) Well I dunno. Would you ever… do that… to me?"

Yumi's eyes widened, "W-would I? A-are you crazy? We're just friends right? That's all we'll ever… (Flatly) be."

Ulrich looked down, "Yeah, just friends…"

* * *

_Underground Car_

Naruto hopped into the car, "We're BAAACK!"

Tucker said, "Kinda obvious by now."

Trohman asked, "Mission accomplished?"

Stitch followed Naruto, "Ih."

Lilo and Marie ran into the car and hugged Trohman, "We're back!"

Trohman hugged them back, "Hey guys, I missed you." Soon, the other people came.

Danny looked at Remy and Juandissimo, "Um… Who the hell are they?"

Marie put her hand on Remy's shoulder, "Remy and Juandissimo; make them feel comfortable ok?"

Timmy said, "Yeah, just make Remy feel too comfortable."

Knowing everything was back into place; Sakura looked around her and smiled, "Yeah, mission complete."

* * *

**A/n: And so, they all went home and lived happily ever after! What an ending…**

**L: Wait… THAT was the end?**

**M: Well… DUH! You have to end it on a happy note or people will start to cry.**

**L: What a rip-off. It was SOOO short. Nothing interesting happened.**

**SH: Are you crazy? Those lizard ninjas were really… lizard ninja… ish.**

**C: Great description.**

**L: But it was so short. You have to write more!**

**Me: Sorry Lucifer but that's the end. And when I say it's the end, IT'S THE END GOD DAMN IT!**

**SH: It's end of the world as we know it…**

**M: And I feel fine.**

**Me: Wow… I feel like killing somebody.**

**L: Well… If you aren't going to finish the story then I will!**

**Me: I wonder… How would you finish the story?**

**L: First of all, there will be a lot of changes.**

**M: Oh whoopee. Like?**

**L: First of all… The story would now star…**

**SH: ME?**

**L: No you retard… ME! Me, myself, and I! But most importantly… NONE OF YOU! And Maurice will be the production manager.**

**Me: What? There's no production manager in FanFic.**

**M: Besides… Eggs don't talk.**

**L: Too bad, HE TALKS TO ME!**

**C: The only thing… Or person that egg talks to is other dead people that are dead around him cause if you forgot… MAURICE IS DEAD! GONE! FINITO!**

**SH: He is? Oh right…**

**L: EXCUSE ME! I didn't finish; other changes would be that… Susie will be the leading lady and-**

**Me: How the hell can she be a leading lady? SHE'S A CHICKEN BONE!**

**L: Don't question the author.**

**C: We said the story was over Lucifer. That's means you're over, Marie's over, Anne, Paul and Rupert are over!**

**Me: What about Trohman?**

**C: Yeah, well they're all over. NO MORE DUNGEON TOWN! NO MORE BACKFIRE! DEAL WITH IT!**

**L: But… (Starts to cry) I'M GONNA MISS THEM! DON'T STOP WRITING NOW!**

**Me: Wait, I thought you hated my stories… Not to mention me…**

**L: Well I do…**

**M: Lucifer, let out your true inner feeling and you'll feel so much better.**

**L: You REALLY wanna know? Fine, I LOVE-**

**Me: Susan?**

**L: How would you know? This stuff is very personal!**

**C: You know what? Now that this is over, I'll go to Panama for vacation.**

**SH: Ok then I guess I'll go to PARIS… And everywhere else around Europe!**

**M: JANICE!**

**L: (Everyone laughs except Lucifer) Who's Janice? Oh well, I'm just a figment of your imagination so you'll probably stop believing in me and I will become… Hm… Oh I know! THE BOOGIEMAN!**

**SH: AH! THE BOOGIEMAN IS AFTER ME! NO! (Runs around room)**

**Me: Oy vey… So that was the end of the story! Tell me what you thought of the story and review and whatever!**

**L: NOOOOO! (Cries… again)**

**Me: BYE! (Image of A/n people fades and then reappear for a final look)**

**Everyone but L: TEN-DAY BELATED APRIL FOOLS!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	16. Songs and Spells

**A/n: Ah… I always love a good April Fool's prank at least 10 days after the real thing don't you?**

**Everyone but L: Yeah… (Sighs with content)**

**L: (Angrily) No. Why did you do that?**

**M: We wanted to see you cry; and you turned out to be a very emotional guy.**

**Me: Besides, we needed to do ONE April Fool's joke RIIIIGHT?**

**L: No.**

**SH: You're such a party pooper. You have to entertain us but you're being REAL boring right now. ENTERTAIN US NOW OR ELSE!**

**L: BULLIES!**

**C: Leave the poor rodent alone. If you want to torture him, do it the old-fashioned way.**

**L: HEY! I'm not poor.**

**Me: Yeah you kinda are. In fact, you're so poor, you don't even own clothes.**

**S: (Thinking) Oh… Snap.**

**Me: Anyways, in this chapter, they'll just… Kick back and relax… AND FINALLY HAVE KARAOKE NIGHT!**

**L: But-**

**Me: SHUDDUP! Let 'em read the chapter…

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Songs and Spells

_Sulliman's Residence_

The doorbell rang. June slid down the stair railing and opened the door, "Hey guys! Welcome back!"

Timmy said, "It's good to be back."

Rupert ran down the stairs, "HEY! YOU'RE BAAAAHHH- WHOA!" He fell down the stairs.

Lilo commented, "Nice."

Rupert stood up and brushed off the dust on his fur, "So… What now?"

Jake answered, "I dunno but something's telling me that villain dude is gonna have a few new tricks up his sleeve."

"That's for sure," agreed Sasuke.

Naruto put his fists up, "But we'll be ready by then… Right?"

Sakura ruffled Naruto's hair, "Of course, especially you."

"HEY! I fought them just as much as you!"

Sasuke added, "And I fought better."

"WAIT A MINUTE-"

Marie stood between Squad 7, "Ok guys, you rescued us and kicked butt so that should be enough of you."

Rupert bit his lip, "Hm… Now that we rescued them we have to commemorate it somehow… AND I KNOW JUST THE WAY!"

Everyone else asked, "What?"

"KARAOKE NIGHT!"

Lilo asked, "Again? Awesome!"

Naruto started, "Wait, the mission was to help you guys, NOT TO SING SOME KIND OF STUPID SONG!"

Sasuke spoke, "For once, I agree with the kid."

"That's because you two can't sing. I think it'll be fun!" said Sakura.

Naruto snapped, "HEY! I HAVE JUST AS GOOD OF A VOICE AS YOU!"

Rupert cut in, "Ok, great! You're all singing! Let's get this karaoke started!"

Sasuke scoffed, "No way, I am NOT- I repeat NOT going to sing. I won't even go first."

* * *

_After Everyone Was In the Living Room_

"I cannot believe I'm going first," said Sasuke in a low voice.

Naruto started to laugh really hard.

"Shut up you dobe."

Naruto only continued to laugh.

"I said… SHUT UP!" Sasuke's eyes were fiery, fueled by ramen- I mean anger.

Naruto abruptly stopped laughing.

Rupert came into the room with the karaoke microphone in his hand, "Ok so here's how it works: I already put in who will sing and the duets and the mike has an encyclopedia of the universe microchip in it. So whoever sings, it will fit their personality, help them out with something in one way or another, or just make fun of them! So… Let's test it out on Sasuke!"

Sasuke grumbled and violently grabbed the microphone from Rupert. He pressed the "Play" button and waited.

"Sasuke Uchiha… When the light on your microphone lights up, start to sing! Don't forget to follow the bolded letters!" said the karaoke system.

Sasuke decided to look at the lyrics first, which said, "I'm a Barbie **girl**, in a Barbie World."

Sasuke stopped the song, "I'm not doing this." He walked back to his seat.

Naruto shouted, "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO SING DAMN IT!"

"I don't."

Naruto sat back in his seat dissatisfied and angry.

Rupert grabbed the microphone and said, "O…kay! Well you got a zero so good for you. Let's see whom we will embarrass- I mean who'll sing next… It's Stitch!"

Stitch took the mike from Rupert and pressed "Play." The song was "King Without a Crown" by the ever-so-cool Matisyahu! So imagine Stitch's unique voice singing to a unique type of song, specifically, Reggae/Rock. That's pretty unique.

After he sang, the karaoke machine talked, "Great job Stitch! Now… Your evaluation on singing is… Unique yet soulful and you sang like you meant it! You got a 95 out of 100!"

Everyone was happy for Stitch and blah, blah, blah…

Rupert got the microphone and announced, "Yeah Stitch! Now, up next is our first duet! Yes folk, a duet made of two people… Who will it be?"

Everyone looked around eyeing the obvious victims.

"It is… Ash and Misty! Yeah, you two are singing together so get over here!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other, red-faced and went up to Rupert who had two microphones in his hands. Misty pressed the button and it chose… "Shut Up" by the Black Eyed Peas! Well Misty did a really great job regarding the fact that she has a versatile voice like Fergie herself but Ash didn't do as great, he was another story.

After they sang, the karaoke machine had to give its opinion, "Misty, you did great vocals with a beautiful voice! However, Ash has an ok voice and has no future career in rapping. (Scattered laughter) Your score is… a 90! Who can beat Stitch now?"

They all clapped for the two and stuff.

Ash was still red about the whole "future career" thing but Misty said, "Since when did you wanna be a rapper? I like you as a Pokemon master, not a rapper."

Ash smiled and Misty kissed his cheek. Please save all "Aw…"s for the end. More of that to come. Hehe.

"Ok, now let's see who's next… Mai Valentine, get over here!" declared Rupert.

Mai had to sing "Say Somethin'" by Mariah Carey. She sang pretty okay but was nothing compared to the real thing so…

"You receive an 84! Good for you!" reported the karaoke machine.

Rupert got the mike from Mai and said, "The person that will sing next is… Kim Possible! She can sing, dance, hula, but in this case she has to sing!"

Ron gave Kim a thumb's up to as she got the microphone. She had to sing the song "Be Without You" by the awesome Mary J. Blige. You already know how well she sings so you should already know by now that she got a 100!

"Great job Kim! Now, next is… Trixie!"

Trixie went to Rupert and got the mike. She looked over to Jake who smiled and nodded his head. She then looked at Spud who had his overenthusiastic smile on his face with his thumbs up. Trixie smiled but snapped herself out of it. She pressed "play" and the song chosen was "We Run This" by Missy Elliot. Trixie did awesome, totally like Missy.

The karaoke machine concluded, "Trixie, you did a great job! You sounded like the real thing yet added your own flavor! We think you get a 98!"

After people were happy for her, Rupert got the karaoke going, "Monroe! Sing your Scottish butt off!"

Rupert placed the microphone on a stand so Monroe didn't have to hold it. Monroe used his paw to press the button and had to sing "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. He got a 68 for his un-enthusiasm.

Rupert removed the mike from the stand and said, "Now… Up next is Aelita! Let's see if you can handle this!"

Aelita had to sing "Planet Tokyo." No offense to her but she sounded like Hilary Duff. As you can clearly see: BAAAAAD thing. However, she got 90 for enthusiasm and an "ok" voice. Now Hilary Duff haters, please say this with me, "WHAT THE HELL?" Now let's continue the karaoke thing.

"Ok, now up next is Tucker! Go do your thing dude!"

Tucker pressed the "play" button and had to sing "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.

(**A/n: Ok, the song is good and all however… Me scared of MJ… Plus the video to the song. But we author's note people like this song so boo for you!**)

You should all know how Tucker horribly sings with his screechy so-called singing so let's get to point: He got a 5 for energy. Let's deal with the facts people!

Rupert got the microphone while shoving his finger into his ear trying to remove the earwax produced during the song, "Oy… Who's next? Oh, it's Timmy!"

Timmy went to the mike and pressed the button. He had to sing the song "Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy" by Fall Out Boy.

Anyways, you people should know Timmy's voice too so he did a pretty nice job. You can also tell how the song could relate to him for example:

_You were the last good thing about this part of town…  
__I'm willing to take my chances on  
__The hope you hate him more  
__Than you notice I wrote this for you_

As you can see, this is very similar to "Sugar We're Going Down." Yeah, Marie could definitely pick up what Timmy was trying to say so yeah…

Subsequently, the karaoke said, "Great job Timmy! The song fit your style so you'll receive a 96!"

As Timmy went back to his seat, Marie rushed up to him and gave him a hug making him blush. The cuteness and fluff isn't over yet folks… So wait. Remy gave Timmy a cold, icy glare anxiously awaiting his turn.

Rupert grabbed the microphone, "Great job I should say ol' chap! Anyways… Brad, sing your heart out!"

So Brad had to sing "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.

(**A/n: As you all know, this song is ALWAYS played in American Idol when someone gets voted out… Well it seems like America is in love with it… Except me, I just like the song. Please don't jump me for that.**)

He did pretty ok, a little pitchy but in the end, a 79.

"Now… up next is… Paul!"

Paul grabbed the mike and pressed "play." It chose "Savin' Me" by Nickelback. He sounded pretty good, considering the fact that he used to be in a band himself when he was 15-17 years old. He had decided to be a skateboarder in the end. He got a 94 for consistency and roughness in voice, which was good.

"Great job Paul! And it's a relief that we got this karaoke machine a week ago. SOOO tired of you singing 1985 over and over again. Anyways, here's the half of the key herself, give it up for Lilo!"

Lilo had to sing "Stupid Girls" by Pink, which naturally reflected her opinion on celebrities who are a little loopy… You all know she has an awesome voice so she got a 99!

"Go Lilo! Now… May is going to sing! And 'may' I just say that this might be interesting… Ha, ha. May."

May had to sing "Hung Up" by Madonna and she got an 86. She was a little pitchy and off key so yeah.

"Nice job dude! Next is… Jaden!"

Jaden grabbed the microphone and pressed the button. He had to sing "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz. Jaden only had to sing the vocal parts but he did ok. It was a little scratchy and off key at times. But in the end he got an 85.

"Ha, that's weird. In the Grammy's, Madonna and the Gorillaz almost literally overlapped their songs… Freaky. Anyways, Serenity has to sing now! Whoo! ...Ok."

So Serenity had to sing "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. She has a pretty frail voice but, got a 92 in the end.

Tristan said, "Bet she was talking about Duke."

Nosey contradicted, "Or maybe even you."

"Yeah right."

Rupert commented Serenity, "Very nice job dudedette! Ok, up next is Ron Stoppable!"

Ron had to sing "Beverly Hills", which isn't hard to sing but… His singing sounds like claws fiercely scratching a wall. He got a 50.

"Um… You… tried? Well anyways, Spud is up next!"

Spud got the mike and had to sing "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects. He did ok, off-key and pitchy here and there but in the end… His score was a good ol' 75.

"Good job dude! Now… Ray Ray has to sing!"

Ray Ray chose the song "Saying Sorry" by Hawthorne Heights. Thankfully, he didn't have to do any of the screaming because he can't do that… Like myself. So he did pretty ok but couldn't do the falsetto-ish part. In the end, he received an 86.

(**A/n: First of all, I love both The All-American Rejects and Hawthorne Heights. They're awesome, anyways… They're both on tour with Fall Out Boy! Yeah, there's like a crap load of bands affiliated with them in some sort of way… They're just cool like that! Just to say, the next song is very weird yet really catchy… At the end, you'll just go "Wow."**)

"Now… Jeremy is next! Wonder if there's a nerd anthem or something in there…"

Jeremy grabbed the microphone and reluctantly pressed "play."

So what was the song? It was "Touch It" by Busta Rhymes. Jeremy just dropped the microphone and sat down. What a wimp. In the end he got a 0… Duh. What do you expect?

Rupert took the microphone back, "Jeez, you're worse than Sasuke. Anyways, Danny sing your heart out!"

Danny had to sing "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance. There were some parts where he couldn't sing it but in the end he got a 90. Oh yes, and they censored the "f-word" too; the machine used the radio edit version… Sucks.

"That's a pretty cool song… Ok, next up is Remy Buxaplenty, more stuck up than you'll ever hope to be! Ha, ha…ha."

Remy violently snatched the microphone from Rupert.

"HEY! I PAID FOR THAT WITH MY CHRISTMAS MONEY!"

Remy pressed the button and he had to sing "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers. He did pretty ok but in the end he got an 84.

Timmy laughed, "Ha, ha!"

Remy snapped back at him, "Shut up Turner!"

Marie grabbed the microphone and said, "Ok, nice job Remy so now Rupert has to sing."

Rupert shouted, "Wait… ME? I'm the MC in this thing so-"

"The fried rat Rupert… The rat…" said Trohman.

"Wait, no, no, no- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Rupert shouted as Trohman grabbed him by the collar and dragged him onto the stage.

"I am NOT singing I tells ya!" retorted Rupert.

Sasuke asked, "Then why did you make people sing?"

"I had to test the thing out SOMEHOW!"

Anne smacked her forehead, "That's it, you're singing… NOW."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yeah you are."

"I AM NOT- HEY!"

Anne pressed the "play" button.

"Wait… I actually like this song. Fine, I'll sing."

He had to sing "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco and did pretty well. However, he couldn't pull off the long notes so he got an 87.

"HA! I actually did pretty well… Hehe. Anyways, Tuck has to sing!"

Tuck sang "Vertigo" by U2, got a 76 because he was off-key and couldn't say the Spanish words.

"OK! Let's see who's next…"

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

"WHAT? THEY'RE GONE?" bellowed The Evil.

Kevin pushed Gremswell in front of him and the gremlin stuttered, "Y-y-yes s-s-sir… It **WAS** kinda Kevin's fault though."

"MY FAULT? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GREASE BALL?" shouted Kevin.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Miss Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini."

The Evil groaned, "He wore that in front of them didn't he?"

"Exactly sir."

"Stop calling me sir."

"Oh, sorry sir."

"ARGH!"

"Uh… Sir-Um wait… Mr. Evil?"

"Yes?"

"Where's T-X?"

The Evil rubbed his chin, "Hm… I wonder…"

A laser suddenly shot out of nowhere, "Hey boys, missed me?" It was T-X.

Gremswell whistled, "Good aim dude. HEY! I actually used it properly in a sentence; go me!"

The Evil sighed, "Ugh… Well, what did you find out?"

T-X replied, "Hm… I couldn't talk to Anne but I read Ulrich's mind about a portal book… We should steal it."

"A portal book? I like it… Do you know what it does?"

Kevin interrupted, "I do."

"Oh, what's so special about it?"

"You see, Marie's grandmother is the reason why people can go from one universe to another. She invented the portal to other worlds."

"Hm… I guess we should… And I have the perfect idea of what to do with them!"

Gremswell asked, "What? Find someone that can replace Kevin?"

Kevin laughed, "PLEASE! WHO CAN REPLACE MY GLAMOUROUS-NESS AND DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKS?"

"Um… Elton John? He's just as gay as you are, not to mention ugly. Just for the record, you don't have devilishly good looks; they're more… Michael Jackson ugly. Wait, MJ can replace you! That way they're sure to surrender!"

The Evil looked at Gremswell funny, "Why would they surrender?"

"Because if they don't… He'll probably molest them."

"Good point, but we're not getting him. Even HE scares me."

"Really? I thought evil people like you wouldn't be scared of him."

"The only thing that wouldn't be afraid of him is an emotionless creature… Like Seto."

"OOH! LET'S BRING MJ HERE TO SCARE HIM! That might set him straight."

Everyone approved, "Yeah that is a pretty good idea… Still, Michael is SCAAAAAARY."

"Ok, let's not. STILL, would set him straight."

Kevin asked, "He's NOT straight?"

"Kevin, don't get your hopes up. He already has a lot of fan girls… The last thing he needs is a fan boy. So Mr. Evil… What was your idea?"

The Evil smiled, "Oh… You'll like this one…"

* * *

_Back to the Karaoke Place Room Thing…_

So, Trohman is singing "So Sick" by Ne-Yo and doing great. Anyway, here's the people we've missed and such:

95 Marie- Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte  
88 Rich- Pizza and Salad by John Stanley King Band  
89 Joey- Race Unplugged by Ronnie King  
(**A/n: For more information on Pizza and Salad, Race Unplugged, JSK Band, or Ronnie King; please see Hurricane's Quill. But ask me about theother songs.**)  
84 Mokuba- Clocks by Coldplay  
93 Yugi and Tea- If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas  
86 Tristan- The Real Thing by Bo Bice  
90 Alexis- I Am Me by Ashlee Simpson  
92 Haley- Walking On Sunshine by Aly & AJ  
85 Fu Dog- Touch the Sky by Kanye West  
94 Sakura- Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield  
58 Ulrich and Yumi- Hips Don't Lie by Shakira and Wyclef Jean  
96 Sam- Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne  
89Cosmo and Wanda- Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler  
90 Jenny- I Won't Say (I'm In Love) from Hercules

Let's see how the karaoke machine evaluated Trohman, "Good job! You have a beautiful voice and not a note out of place… 100!"

Everyone was happy and whatever for him; yeah.

Naruto started to recall something that happened earlier, "Trohman, wasn't there some kind of singing competition on the radio?"

Tucker remembered too, "Oh yeah! You should totally sign up for that, you'll win!"

Sasuke looked at the other two, "…Sure."

Spud agreed, "YEAH DUDE! You'll be like… On the radio."

Marie suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah! I was listening to that station… That's also gonna be televised."

Rupert shouted, "TELEVISED? DUDE, YOU SHOULD SO SIGN UP!"

Trohman scratched his back embarrassed, "I dunno guys, I mean, me? Singing?"

"You just got a 100. You think you'll do badly?" said Lilo.

"I have my doubts…"

Ray Ray spoke, "Doubts? The only thing you need to worry about is what song you'll have to sing. Yeah, like in American-"

"Ok, ok. We'll see about that. Can we just finish this thing already?"

Everyone answered simultaneously, "Sure."

Rupert said into the microphone, "Great because Nosey is next! Um… (Looks at cue card) Nosey? I thought- Oh well."

Nosey looked at Rupert and gave a weak smile. Rupert weakly smiled back.The cat handed Nosey the mike and the experiment nodded his head. Nosey pressed the "play" button and had to sing "Never Coming Home" by Sting. He sang ok and whatever but Trohman had a stern pissed-off look on his face. Why? Um… Look at some of the lyrics:

_I'm almost done and then I see the letter  
In his imagination she's a universe away  
Too many of his promises got broken on the way  
So she wrote in a letter all the things she couldn't say  
And she told him she was never coming home_

Sound familiar? Trohman? Iris? …Leaving? You get the point. Ok, so Nosey got an 80.

Rupert half-heartedly gave Nosey a high-five, "Good job dude. Ok, so Anne is next! (Low, odd, and creepy voice) We expect great things from you… (Normal voice) Hehe… Sorry."

Anne had to sing "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood and got a 100. Oh yes, I have no clue what Anne's religion is…

"Great job Anne! As usual… Ok, up next… Brock. Yeah…"

Brock pressed the "play" button. He was a little too overconfident and started to sing the words, "Teletubbie bye-bye! Wait… What?"

Everyone else started to burst into laughter. Brock stopped the song and went back into his seat flushed with embarrassment.

Rupert was trying to slow down his laughing, "(Panting for breath) Ok, I'm done laughing for now. Least you got 5 dude. Now… (Looks at cue card) Syrus! You're up."

Syrus had to sing "Poprocks & Coke" by Green Day. He did pretty well and got 83.

"Good job! That's a good song… Next is June!"

June pressed the button and had to sing "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane. She had a pretty nice voice so she got 90.

(**A/n: Um… I know a dudedette that likes that song so… yeah. Also, the music video for that Green Day song is hilarious! Yeah, with the dress and Tre Cool… Ha, ha… Sorry. Continue.**)

"YES! FINALLY! (Everyone stares at Rupert funny) Um… Seto is next."

Everyone except for Rupert and Kaiba said, "Oh…"

Seto shouted, "I HAVE TO SING?"

Rupert shrugged his head, "I guess… What are you? Scared? (High-pitched voice) Ooh! I'm Seto Kaiba, leader of Kaiba Corporation and I sleep with a bankie and-"

"Fine, I'm singing… (Low voice) Damn it. Where is my blanket anyway?"

Seto pressed the "play" button. It was the song "Fight For Your Right (To Party)" by Beastie Boys. You know, the dudes that like rapped but were like… Yeah.

"I am NOT singing about porn!" Seto walked to his seat.

Nosey raised an eyebrow, "You know the song? Wait… You did have a major obsession over them when you were young."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Everyone started to laugh. Rupert high-fived Nosey.

Rupert got the microphone and said, "You got a 0! Congratulations! Well, Naruto is up next!"

Naruto stood up from his chair and stretched his arms. He grabbed the mike and pressed the button. He had to sing the ever-so-awesome song, "Scars" by Papa Roach. Well, he obviously did a hell of a job. His voice was okay but he really did put effort. Naruto could relate! Example:

_I tear my heart open  
__I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much_

Yeah, he got a 94. As he got back to where he sat, Sakura ruffled his hair, proud of him. The "Aw…"s aren't over with yet.

Rupert announced, "Great job! Next is… (Looks at card) Juandissimo? Good luck?"

Juandissimo received the microphone and pressed "play." It chose… "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred? Well… That works, I guess. The others were in silence, confused and creeped out. In the end, he acquired a 70.

"Um… Ok! Up next is Jake!"

Jake had to sing "Let U Go" by Ashley Parker Angel. He did a great job, guess it helped him get over Rose… So he received a 95.

(**A/n: Did anyone ever see Ashley Parker Angel get Punk'D? That was hilarious with the gorilla and the swearing… Yeah.**)

"Great job! Finally… Odd, end this night off with a bang!"

Odd had to sing "Doesn't Remind Me" by Audioslave,

"_I walk the streets of Japan till I get lost  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
__With a graveyard tan carrying a cross  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_"

Suddenly, he heard something; a crash of some sort. He stopped the song and ran downstairs.

* * *

_Before Odd Was Downstairs_

The villains excluding T-X were there looking for Anne's spell book. So far, no luck at all.

The Joker asked with a phone book in his hand, "Is this it?"

"I said a portal magic book, not a phone book you bumbling idiot!" shouted The Evil smacking the book out of his hand.

(**A/n: That was based from Jackie Chan Adventures… Oh yes, this is where I'm putting in Code Lyoko's "theme song" so yeah.**)

_I like studying faces in a parking lot  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
__I like driving backwards in the fog  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

Catwoman had the real book in her hand, "I think I found it… Right Mr. Evil?"

The Evil snatched the book from her, "Let me see! (Looks at page that contains the Portal of Injuries spell) This is it!"

"Purr…fect."

The Riddler said to himself, "I hate puns."

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
__The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
__I won't lie no more you can bet  
__I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget_

Odd ran into the basement with Ulrich, Yugi, Rupert, and Brad following him.

Brad asked the villains, "What are you guys doing here?"

Anne burst the door open, "W-What's happening?"

_I like gypsy moths and radio talk  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
__I like gospel music and canned applause  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

The Evil ordered, "SHOOT THEM!"

Storm Troopers began firing their lasers at the good guys.

Rupert shouted, "Duck!"

The good guys ducked.

_I like colorful clothing in the sun  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
__I like hammering nails and speaking in tongues  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything_

Yugi turned into Yami and tried to explain to Anne, "Listen, they're trying to steal the book… The spell book."

Anne exclaimed, "The spell book?"

Brad asked, "What book?"

Yami said, "This book filled with spells made by Anne's grandmother. They can't steal it…"

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
__The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
__I won't lie no more you can bet  
__I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget_

Brad, Rupert and Anne questioned, "How did you know?"

Yami pulled his collar nervously, "Hehe… Long story."

Rupert said, "Well… We don't have enough time for a lecture you know."

The cat pointed at the villains. The others cocked their heads to his direction to see The Evil use his evil magic to open up a portal.

_Bend and shape me  
__I love the way you are  
__Slow and sweetly  
__Like never before  
__Calm and sleeping  
__We won't stir up the past  
__So discretely  
__We won't look back_

Anne put her hand to her forehead in worriment, "Oh no…"

The villains including the Storm Troopers started to get into the portal.

As it closes, Odd prepares to jump in, "I got him!"

Ulrich's eyes widened and said, "Odd, now isn't a good time to play hero!"

_The things that I've loved the things that I've lost  
__The things I've held sacred that I've dropped  
__I won't lie no more you can bet  
__I don't want to learn what I'll need to forget_

"Too bad. It's a perfect time really," Odd leaps into the portal to pursue the villains as it disappears.

Ulrich runs to the place where the portal was and punched the air, "ODD! Damn it!"

Anne cried, "THE BOOK! I promised her that I would keep it safe."

Rupert, Yami, and Brad looked at each other worried.

_I like throwing my voice and breaking guitars  
__Cause it doesn't remind me of anything  
__I like playing in the sand what's mine is ours  
__If it doesn't remind me of anything_

Ulrich kicked the wall in anger as Anne was still in shock and sadness.

"Well… This was a great way to end the night with a bang," Rupert laughed weakly.

* * *

**A/n: Ooh… They're in some deep sh-**

**SH: Dude?**

**Me: Wait, well they're in some deep shi-**

**SH: Squirt?**

**Me: Ugh, what the hell do you want?**

**SH: I was wondering if I could…**

**Me: Could what?**

**SH: If I could have some of your bacon wrap… Hehe.**

**Me: Oh, um… Sure… (Runs to the kitchen and back handing SH bacon wrap)**

**SH: YAY! GO ME!**

**Bacon Wrap: Ello there old bean!**

**L: Hey, I'm no bean! Hey, you can talk! See, I told you food can talk!**

**S: (Thinking) This must be some kind of nightmare where Lucifer is always right. Any minute now, I will wake up breathing heavily in my nice and comfortable PJs in my nice and comfortable doghouse.**

**Me: Hm… What's the best way to describe this situation? Oh I know, WHAT… THE… HELL?**

**SH, C, M: Nice.**

**SH: Wait, what about my bacon wrap? I DIDN'T GET TO EAT IT!**

**Beast Boy: (Bursts into room) No need to fear… Beast Boy the Bacon Wrap Hunter is here! (Stomach grumbles) But first… To the bathroom!**

**Bacon Wrap: Why old chap?**

**BB: A hunter's gotta go you know.**

**SH: HEY! That rhymes!**

**C: Thanks for pointing that about Captain Obvious.**

**SH: I'm the captain? WHOOPEE! This isgonna be a lot of fun! Argh!**

**Me: Joy to the world and universe. We now have a pirate, a bacon wrap-hunting changeling, and a British accented piece of fake crabmeat with bacon wrapped around it in my house. It must be my lucky day.**

**SH: (A few minutes later…) WHEE! I'm a captain!**

**Mr. Krabs: Argh… No captain says "whee."**

**C: How the hell did you get here?**

**Me: (Chuckles sheepishly) Well… I kinda froze time.**

**SH: But boy captains don't go whee… I'm a girl so… WHEE! Anyways, I have to be captain…ish somewhere. Bye!**

**Me: And you two have to go… (Mr. K and BB leave the room with SH)**

**C: Um… What are we going to do with the English Bacon Wrap?**

**L: I WANNA KEEP IT AS A PET!**

**Me: Ok… Please review! …Seriously, what are you gonnado with bacon wrap?**


	17. Portals

**A/n: I'm sorry I couldn't update for 4 months… I had too much stuff to do like homework, my birthday, a road trip, life happened, and I lost my writing mojo. The next time I update the next one will be a while too since- Um… Wait. (Runs downstairs)**

**L: (Few minutes pass) What should we do now?**

**SH: WE TAKE OVER! (Laughs evilly)**

**M: I don't think Squirt would like that very much.**

**L: Wait… If Squirt's not typing every word we say, who is?**

**S: Me! Oh… Whoops.**

**C: I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE BEAGLE HAS BEEN ABLE TO TALK ALL THIS TIME… AND IN ENGLISH!**

**SH: COOL! I wish my dog could talk, but he's SO much cuter than Snoopy is. He IS my favoritest pet. No offence Woodstock.**

**W: (Squeaks)**

**S: Wood said "None taken." Still, how dare you say that your dog is cuter than I am! But he is your dog so that's what your own opinion.**

**C: Wait, here's what I think, Pets shouldn't talk, dogs should sleep INSIDE their doghouses, and the story must be typed by Squirt. The jury has spoken.**

**S: Too bad… This is Squirt's reality-bent Author's Note world, anything goes on her word. But now we have to present the chapter so READ!**

**SH: You know, I liked it better when you were quiet.**

**M: Ditto.

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Portals

_The Living Room_

"Uncle Paul? What's happening?" Marie asked.

She ran into his arms with a worried look on her face.

Paul looked at the ceiling, looked down and answered Marie, "I-I'm not sure."

Soon, everyone else was feeling melancholy. Actually, even Kaiba felt sad; he lost his blankie. The door opened and in came Rupert, Brad, Yami, Anne, and Ulrich.

Marie ran up to her mother, "What's happening? Where's Odd?"

Anne heaved a sigh and replied, "They… They took it and got away with it. Odd chased after them."

Marie and Paul's eyes widened, "NO… NOT THAT!"

Nosey exclaimed, "A book? Why are you getting so worked up over a stinking book?"

Anne explained everything about the book and what happened.

Rupert recalled, "Weird, you promised Grandma you'd protect it with your life."

"I KNOW!" Anne roughly stroked her hand through her hair, "I let her down."

June spoke softly, "I know how you feel."

As Anne sat back in her chair, Marie climbed onto her lap as any other child would. Lilo looked at them, feeling sad and envious at the same time. Oh, how much she wanted a mom who she could run to when she was sad, scared, or hurt.

"Lilo?" Stitch tapped her on the shoulder.

She removed Stitch's hand from her shoulder, "I'm fine, really."

Stitch shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat. Suddenly, out of the blue, they heard;

"KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA! Lousy neighbors," It was Mr. Aberman from next door.

Anne whispered to herself and a squirrel suddenly attacked Mr. Aberman.

Timmy started to laugh, "Ha, ha. He was attacked by a squirrel."

Cosmo shouted, "REALLY? WHERE?"

Tucker and Danny looked at each other with a "Wow, he's stupid" look on their face.

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High shouted, "AWESOME! A rabid squirrel…"  
**"**This IS where Squirt lost her writing mojo for a while," said Snoopy.  
****Lucifer added, "At least the squirrel made things a little interesting. Note that I said a LITTLE interesting…"  
**"**I call it comedy relief."**)

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

A portal opened up in a random hallway and Odd fell out, flat on the ground, "OW!"

Odd picked himself up and rubbed his neck. He began to walk around the castle searching for the villains.

Suddenly, a whip-like noise cracked the air. Odd tracked down the noise following it to another room. He stood right next to the door and listened to every word the people in that room said.

"You call that a, um…" Gremswell paused for a moment to grab his Dictionary of Slang and looked for a certain word, "Ah, here we go. You call that a bitch slap?"

The Evil spoke, "Grem, never again."

"Sorry Mr. Evil. But Kevin looked SOOO gay; he looked gayer than… That guy from Will and Grace! Even though that girl once bit him in the ear… Oh yeah, he imagined that it was Brad Pitt or something."

Kevin crossed his arms, "It's not my fault I'm happy all the time."

The Penguin sided with Kevin, "He's got you there."

Gremswell said, "He's happy because he thinks of guys all the time!"

Kevin shouted, "NU-UH!"

"What kind of shoes are 'The Joker' wearing?"

"Mahogany suede shoes from Prada, that weren't paid for. Everyone knows how to tell if a product from-"

"Ok, Evil? What kind of shoes are Kevin wearing?"

The Evil rubbed his chin, "Well… They're fancy-ish shoes. They look like what to wear to fancy stuff and they're black. So, black fancy-ish shoes."

Kevin corrected him, "They're from Gucci thank you very much. And they're not black, they're charco-"

Gremswell exclaimed, "AHA! I told you, he IS a homo head."

"I am not."

"You're in denial. It's ok to deny your sexuality."

Odd had an anime sweat drop on his forehead and was very weirded out.

Gremswell and Kevin started to fight again for the 30th time that day until-

"SILENCE!"

Kevin and Gremswell stopped abruptly to let The Evil talk.

"Thank you. Now, we must get back on task."

Odd leaned in closer to listen in.

"We have the spell book right…?"

The Joker asked, "We do?"

The Penguin took his cane and bashed it on Joker's head.

"Right, we do."

The Evil groaned, "Oy… The point is that we use the spell book to get people."

Gremswell added, "Like Michael Jackson."

"Shut up, my point is that we could get ourselves slaves-"

"Better not be-"

"This isn't the Civil War! We could get guards-"

Kevin took a quick glance at the Storm Troopers and then T-X.

He suddenly had an idea, "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

The Evil questioned, "You-?"

Gremswell added, "Have an idea?"

The two looked at each other and started to laugh.

Kevin said, "But I really do!"

The Evil and Gremswell continued to laugh.

"See this portal?" Kevin walked right next to a portal The Evil made earlier that didn't disappear yet.

Everyone else nodded his or her heads.

"Good, now as I was saying… We could bring in those Terminator exoskeleton people."

Gremswell started, "Wait, are you-? Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea… How'd you get that idea? From a script or something?"

Kevin looked at a little booklet with the name "Backfire" on it and answered, "No… Why would I do that? That's uh… What does it-? Oh, here we go. That's wiggedy whack."

Odd raised an eyebrow very confused.

The Evil was very impressed, "Good idea Kevin… T-X!"

T-X answered, "What?"

"Get me the spell book…"

"Right away, airhead."

"NO NAME CALLING!"

T-X rolled her eyes and headed for the door. Odd looked around him and started to tiptoe out of the hall, when he heard a female voice-

"And where do you think you're going?"

Odd thought quickly, "Uh… Outta here?"

He started to run but T-X used her mechanical hand and stretched it out to grab him.

"In the words of Jake: Aw man…."

T-X asked, "I guess I could be nice to you this time."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I'll give you the option of dying on Mars or the bottom of the Pacific Ocean?"

"That's not my idea of being nice."

"I'm letting you choose your death. That's being pretty nice."

"Well that's the nicest thing anyone's done for me."

"Good 'cause that's the last nice thing you're ever gonna get."

Odd gulped.

* * *

_The Day after in the Sulliman's Residence_

A bright pair of hazel eyes opened. The young girl rose from bed and slowly walked her way to the mirror. She rubbed her eyes and looked into the mirror. She suddenly was lost in thought of what had occurred in the past few days. It was only her birthday. It was only her father leaving. It was only her life changing before her eyes. The life she thought she would lead evaporated, it was nothing. It was the last thing that she had expected. The only thing she wanted was for all of it to end, to let the good guys win and take down the villains. She knew how dangerous it would be in this position. Hell, she could've died the day before. Worse, The Evil was looking… for her. The last thing anybody wants is some kind of power hungry beast looking for you. Sometimes she would question her powers, if they were meaningful, if this fight was worth fighting for. In the end, she was born with this destiny and she had to live with it. She finally threw all her concerns into the grave and left the room to do her daily "wake up" routine.

(**A/n-  
Snoopy spoke, "Um… As Squirt was typing this, she mentioned how people always question what they do or sometimes lose themselves in thought so she decided to expand that in the previous paragraph."  
**"**That annoyingly long paragraph," commented Cheesehead.**)

The door opened, "Hey, Marie?"

It was Lilo. She walked into the room and noticed the bathroom door was closed. Lilo sat on the bed and called her name again. It was no use.

Lilo suddenly had an idea, "AH! MARIE! REMY'S TRYING TO GET INTO THE ROOM TO LOOK AT YOU IN THE BATHROOM!"

Suddenly, a huge wind swept upon her face as Marie briskly opened the bathroom door. Marie's face was stricken with fear and was pale all over.

Lilo started to laugh uproariously.

Marie frowned, "What is it?"

Lilo continued to laugh until-

"OOF! What was that for?" Lilo picked up the pillow that was thrown at her and returned the throw.

Marie caught the pillow and said, "Just tell me."

"Oh right. Your mom wants to talk to you about something."

"The book?"

"What else IS there to worry about besides the big ol' boob?"

"Ha, you mean Odd?"

"Well… Duh."

Marie grinned and threw the pillow back at Lilo. Before Lilo could do anything, she zipped outta the room.

Lilo chuckled to herself and left the room looking for breakfast.

* * *

_Anne's Room_

Marie opened the door, rubbed her eyes, and yawned, "Good morning Mommy."

Marie wiped the tears of morning from her eyes and climbed onto Anne's bed right next to her.

Anne greeted her daughter, "Good morning sweetie. Do you remember the spell I cast upon the spell book?"

Marie thought for a while, "Oh yeah. It's supposed to keep track of what spells are being used."

"Paul and Rupert are looking at the charts and they're using a lot of portal spells."

"Do I need to-" Marie was cut off.

"A WHAT PORTAL?"

Anne groaned and walked down the hallway with Marie on her tail. She made a left turn and ended up in the computer room. "What happened?"

Rupert and Paul silently spun around in their swivel chairs. Randomly, Paul smacked the back of Rupert's head.

"OW! What was that for?" whined Rupert.

Paul answered, "For being an idiot."

"Humph. We were looking at the spells they were using and one of the portals mentioned was a-"

"Fast Food Portal."

"Why didn't you ever use the Fast Food Portal huh?"

"(Sarcasm) Ha, ha. You're SOOOO funny. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High started to burst into laughter.  
****Marj said, "Wow, I guess it is true. If you say something a lot of times, it does become funny."  
****Cheesehead spoke, "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger-"  
****Sugar High and Marj start to laugh and Cheesehead starts to laugh too.**)

Anne groaned, "Will you two quit it? You two sound like you're married."

Rupert retorted, "Speak for yourself. You're ALREADY married."

She gave the cat an evil glare.

Paul looked at the computer and spoke, "Jeez, it's the hundredth time they used that Portal of Injuries spell."

Rupert spoke thoughtfully, "It's either that they lost somebody in that spell or they just feel like torturing somebody… Maybe they broke it. Wait, you can't break a portal… Ah, they're just stupid."

"Just figured that out, huh?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

"Go through the portal… NOW!" ordered Mr. Evil.

Handcuffed, Odd stuck his nose into the air, "No."

"DO IT!"

"You can't make me."

"NOW!"

"Make Kevin do it or something."

Gremswell smiled at the idea, "YEAH! Let's test this stuff out on Kevin."

"Listen to the gremlin."

"Yeah, listen to the- me," Gremswell grinned.

The Evil buried his face into his hands and thought for a while.

Gremswell and Odd asked at the same time, "Well…?"

The Evil came to a final decision, "Fine… This just makes the entire thing more interesting."

"YAY!"

"KEEEEEEEEEVIN!"

Kevin went up to Mr. Evil and asked, "Hey, uh… (Looks at his Slang Dictionary) 'Sup my um… (Looks at it again) home slice?"

The Evil smacked the book out of his hand.

"HEY!" Kevin picked up the book and brushed off the dust. He was about to speak when-

"STOP IT!" shouted The Evil.

"Well, SORRY. Whaddya want?"

"We were going to test the portals out on Odd but then he had a better idea."

"Test it on Gremswell?"

Gremswell shouted, "WATCH IT!"

The Evil answered, "No… We're testing the portals out on you."

Gremswell snickered as Kevin complained, "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You showed up in my life, that's what."

Gremswell and Odd shouted, "BAM! You just got smoked."

The Evil said, "Ok, let's get this started with the Chihuahua portal."

He went into the testing room with Gremswell and a handcuffed Odd.

Kevin followed and thought aloud, "What's a Chihuahua?"

As the homo head entered the room, she- I mean he, screamed at the top of his lungs.

Odd commented, "Gay much?"

Gremswell simply answered, "Yeah."

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

"The Chihuahua portal?" asked Marie.

Rupert blushed, "Eh, it's nothing. You don't need to-"

"Grandma made that portal because she was really mad at Rupert. You know his Chihuahua-phobia," Paul explained.

Marie nodded her head, "Yeah… That's nice."

Somewhere in the hallway, June was talking to Jake.

"Do you know how annoying my brother is?" complained June.

Out of nowhere, a voice shouted, "Hey! What is this, some kind of diaper? JUNE!"

June was flustered and leaned more against the wall.

Jake stood still and answered, "Yeah… Are you on your-"

June shook her head, "That's Monroe's."

The two looked at each other and started to laugh.

"No, it's the other thing for uh… You know."

Jake thought for a while, "Oh… A'ight. It's cool. Well at least you're not stuck with a little sister."

"I'd rather have a sister than a brother. Once, I had to change his diaper and… Ugh, it smelled like dog-"

"But it is kinda poop anyway."

"Well… Yeah, but worse. Like…"

"Some kind of scent that kills people?"

"There. I swear, when I took one whiff of Ray Ray, my life flashed before my eyes."

"I had that feeling once."

"How?"

"When this girl from my school transferred."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, maybe you'll meet someone just as nice as her."

Jake smiled, "Yeah… Thanks."

"Ah, no problem. Ah-mah hits me with all that kind of talk lately. I've been catching onto the encouraging talk wagon."

"I see."

Haley rushed up to Jake and started pulling on his pants.

"Yo Haley! What are you doing?"

Haley answered, "Fu Dog just trashed the kitchen, come see!"

"Agh… FU!"

Jake ran towards the kitchen with Haley and June following him.

* * *

_The Kitchen_

"AHA! THAT IS WHERE THOSE NACHOS WERE AT!" Fu delightfully shouted.

Jake rushed into the room and groaned, "FU! What are you doing?"

"Uh… Hehe, looking for nachos?"

Haley looked around the kitchen, which was covered in nacho sauces, and pots and pans all around the room. "Um… All this for a bunch of nachos?"

"Well… You see…" Fu Dog started pulling on Jake's leg, "RON AND RUFUS HID ALL OF THE NACHOS SO THEY COULD HAVE THEM ALL FOR THEMSELVES!"

Jake shook his leg, "Get… OFF!"

As Fu Dog swung off Jake's leg, Haley asked, "And you couldn't have gotten a taco or some other Mexican food because…?"

Fu Dog crossed his thick arms, "When I feel like getting a certain kind of food, I get it."

June commented, "Jeez, and I thought Monroe was picky over soap operas."

"If you need me, I'll be over here eating some of these nachos…" Fu Dog started to walk away.

Haley put her foot down, "After you clean the mess… You know your prize."

"Meat to bean ratio?"

"3 to 4 at least."

"Deal."

Fu Dog and Haley shook hands.

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

"Who knew it would be this much fun to watch this over-the-top gay wad?" asked Odd.

(**A/n: Please queer people, don't take this offensively. Think of it as… Will and Grace Comedy or what happens when you cross dress so much you're accused of homosexuality. Um… It's not my fault I don't really know any real gay people! Well, except for thisJake personbut never mind.**)

Gremswell answered, "Me… Duh."

"True… Hey Evil! What's the next portal?"

The Evil turned around, "Not Evil, **THE** Evil!"

"Or Mr. Evil," added Gremswell.

Odd rolled his eyes, "Sorry… Mr. Evil. So what's next?"

The Evil looked at the charts, "Um… The Frat Boy Party Portal."

Kevin asked, "What's a Frat Boy?"

Gremswell and Odd eyed him suspiciously, "Have you ever been to college?"

"Dropped out of high school and entered a modeling agency… Long story."

"Don't wanna hear it."

The Evil spoke, "Ok, get into the testing room."

Kevin walked into the room twiddling his thumbs unsure of what would happen next. The Evil opened the book to page 132. He chanted the exact words from that page and the ground started to rumble. A door suddenly appeared in the testing room. The Evil, Odd, and Gremswell looked in the room and the door slowly creaked open. Nothing happened.

Kevin asked, "Um… Maybe it's some kind of door portal? Maybe it's just not working."

Gremswell snapped his fingers, "Darn. And I wanted to see-"

"You'll see it," interrupted The Evil.

Gremswell raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Nothing's coming out."

"Wait…"

"Um… Ok."

Odd and Gremswell looked at each other confused. After a few moments of silence, there was a loud bellowing coming from the door. Kevin looked around the testing room, pretty scared.

Suddenly, a fat man wearing nothing but a white cloth around him ran into the testing room screaming, "TOGA! TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!"

Following him, a bunch of other guys with bottles of beer. Kevin made a really loud piercing scream… and a gay one too.

The three people outside of the testing room started laughing hysterically and Odd spoke, "Wow, I dunno what's weird, that I'm actually getting along with the villains or that Kevin is stuck in a room with a bunch of sexually active college frat boys."

Gremswell began to laugh harder.

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High said, "Wow…"  
****Cheesehead agreed, "Yeah, but I guess it was funny."  
**"**But it was still 'Wow' right?"  
**"**Yeah."**)

The Evil canceled out the spell and the frat guys were gone, "OK, NEXT PORTAL IS… The Fueled by Ramen Portal!"

Everyone except for Odd said, "What?"

Odd answered, "It's a record label…"

"Oh."

* * *

_Sulliman's Residence_

Marie looked at her uncle, "You like Fueled by Ramen bands?"  
Paul answered, "Yeah… I've always liked those bands."

"Cool! I wanna learn how to make that portal… Then maybe I can meet The Hush Sound."

"That's a really good band."

"I know. So were you the one that came up with the idea of the portal?"

"Yeah… I wanted to have Fall Out Boy perform at my birthday."

"Lucky."

"Then I sent them to Squirt's house."

Lilo laughed, "I remember talking to her when that happened. She was so happy and then she was hugging all of the members of Fall Out Boy. I heard she brought them to school and made sure they ignored these people she called nalagas…"

Marie asked, "That's nice."

"I know. Plus, she told me that she always sat next to Patrick, Cheesehead sat with Joe Trohman cause they're both Jewish, Sugar High with Pete Wentz because she wanted to make girls jealous, and Marj with Andy for no apparent reason."

"Cool."

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High shouted, "I SAT NEXT TO PETE WENTZ? Cool!"  
****Cheesehead remembered something, "Well, I could just imagine how some people would react to that."  
**"**I know right? If that happened, I would make him hug me! Wow, if that really did happen, I would be a pretty big Fall Out Boy fan then."  
****Snoopy said, "Well… I kinda already am; 3 year fan, baby." He smiled.  
****Everyone else stared at him funny.**)

"AHA!" shouted Rupert.

Everyone turned around.

"…I have an idea!"

The others raised an eyebrow.

"No, seriously. I have an idea on how to get them back. But we need certain people for the job."

* * *

**A/n-**

**SH: And the plot thickens…**

**C: Nice.**

**SH: Why thank you.**

**Me: (C rolls her eyes and Squirt comes back upstairs) Hey, what did I miss?**

**M: Well, it's just…**

**C: THE ENTIRE STORY!**

**Me: Oh. So how was it?**

**Everyone Else: It was ok.**

**L: Wait, why were you gone again?**

**Me: I was looking for my CD, "Like Vines" by The Hush Sound. It turns out it was in the Acura so I had to wait for Dad to come home.**

**C: And you couldn't have bothered to come upstairs to wait BECAUSE?**

**Me: Actually, I also found… THIS WORM! (Takes out earthworm)**

**SH: EWWW! An earthworm!**

**C: Dude, you're not scared of earthworms… Stay in character.**

**SH: Right. COOOOOL! An earthworm!**

**Me: Yeah, I'm just glad Bob was easy to catch.**

**S: You named the worm Bob?**

**Me: No… Bob Morris. I think it sounds cool.**

**SH: It does sound cool… (Says slowly) BOB… MORRIS… Yeah, it does.**

**M: Still… Why Bob Morris?**

**Me: I dunno… First thing in mind.**

**C: You should've named him Mr. Calvin Dirtface.**

**M: Huh? Why Mr.?**

**C: I dunno… First thing in mind.**

**SH: COPYCAT! That's what Squirt said.**

**C: That was the whole point…**

**Me: Actually, another good reason why is that a guy in The Hush Sound is called Bob Morris. Teehee.**

**SH: Oh. Wait, um… Squirt? Your worm looks kinda… dead.**

**M: It looks like it was fried by electric wires.**

**C: You know, worms can overheat just by feeling human skin and that causes them to fry up and die.**

**Me: Thanks for the lecture Einstein. Just kill Bob or Calvin or whatever.**

**SH: MR. Calvin Dirtface, you have to say the FULL name.**

**M: Same thing. But I like Bob Morris better.**

**SH: Let's just call him Mr. Bob Calvin Morris Dirtface.**

**Everyone Else: Ok.**

**Me: Still, you can kill the worm; I was going to kill it anyway.**

**C: It's already dead.**

**Me: Oh… Then smash it.**

**L: (Walks over to Mr. Bob Calvin Morris Dirtface and picks it up) Hey little guy, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you.**

**W: (Flies to Lucifer and eats Mr. Bob Calvin off Lucifer's hand and swallows it in one gulf, thinking) Ah… That was quite refreshing.**

**L: NO! THE POOR WORM! Why must I cry every single chapter?**

**Me: You just have to mad, sad, or chased each chapter, that's all in each chapter. So…**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**SH: JINX!**

**M: Personal jinx.**

**C: Knock on wood.  
**

**SH: Teehee.**


	18. Realtors

**A/n: Uh… Hi! I went somewhere and did the coolest thing-**

**C: (Phone rings) Dude, the phone's ringing.**

**Me: Then pick it up!**

**C: Fine. (Picks up phone) Who's this?**

**Fred Fredburger: My name is Fred Fredburger. I can spell my name good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G… (Enunciates G for a while) E-R. Fred Fredburger.**

**C: You're-? How did you get this phone number?**

**FF: I went to go buy nachos and frozen yogurt but then… I saw this thingy that made this thingy that made this thingy that made this-**

**C: Get to the point.**

**FF: (Pauses) That made this thingy that made this thingy that made this thingy that made this thingy that made this thingy… that made you talk.**

**C: It's called a phone.**

**FF: Yes.**

**Me: How's the conversation going?**

**C: (To Fred) Hold on. (To Squirt) It's going great… In fact, why don't one of you talk to Fred Fredburger?**

**SH: OOH! I WILL! I WILL! (Snatches phone) HI!!!**

**FF: Do you like nachos? Sometimes I like nachos with cheese and then maybe I like them with salsa and sometimes I don't wanna eat any because then I have to go poo poo and my poo poo is stinky because of the nachos.**

**SH: Um… Who are you again?**

**Me: (As conversation goes on) Here's chapter 18!

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Realtors

_Sulliman's Residence_

The light within the basement was constantly flickering on and off. It kept going for a while until…

"RUPERT! STOP PLAYING WITH THE LIGHTS! We're supposed to rescue Odd for Pete's sake!" scolded Anne.

Rupert took a step back from the light switch, "Hehe… Sorry. Wait; is this Pete you're talking about someone Bart has to know about?"

As Rupert smirked, Anne shook her head in honor of his stupidity.

The other people in the room included the Pokemon gang, XJ9 and her friends, June, Trohman, Lilo, Rich and Stitch, Remy, Timmy and his godparents, and Marie.

Trohman continued to explain Rupert's plan, "So Ash and Brock's Pokemon will watch the outside along with Wanda, Brad and Tuck. The offense will be Misty and May's Pokemon, XJ9, and the others. But the thing is that we'll use…"

While everyone was actually paying attention, Rupert decided to sneak upstairs to get ANOTHER protein shake. As he reached for the door to open it, he felt nice, soft… skin? He looked up and saw Anne with her arms folded.

Rupert smiled weakly, "Uh… Just wanted to get a protein shake?"

Anne rolled her eyes and decided to open the door and let him through. He zipped out of the basement and grabbed a protein shake.

Trohman concluded, "Finally, we get in the car, and head home, got it?"

Everyone said yes in his or her own certain way.

"Alright then… Start preparing!"

* * *

_The Evil's Castle_

Storm Troopers marched behind the castle gates.

"OAF!" A large thud came from outside the gates.

A Storm Trooper walked to the gate and for a semi-second thought he saw a quick flash of orange. He shrugged his mechanical shoulders and marched back to where he previously stood before.

Naruto, who was that flash of orange, moaned, "Man… Why do I always have to go first?"

"Because you wanted to, dumbass," Sakura answered coolly.

Naruto quickly froze, "I did know that."

Sasuke muttered, "Dobe."

"Shut up."

Sasuke softly growled.

"Alright, let's go," groaned May.

Naruto held up an object in the dark, "I got the spoons!"

He started piercing the dirt but it split in half and he shouted, "OH SNAP! Ha! Get it… Snap? With the spoon and the-"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Spoons?"

Misty sighed, "Trohman was just playing around when he said; 'Don't forget about those spoons.' Duh."

Cosmo and Naruto said at the same time, "He was?"

Cosmo sighed, "Aw… But I wanted to use my green spoon… It matches the grass!"

XJ9 sneered, "That's great."

The idiotic fairy started waving the green spoon in front of Jenny's face, "IT IS…"

Naruto crossed his arms, "And to think I wasted three hours looking for all of those spoons."

Tuck asked, "Where did you get the spoons?"

* * *

_Back at the House…_

Rupert opened the eating utensil supply closet and his eyes widened, "WHERE THE FRICK ARE THE SPOONS??? HOW CAN I EAT FRIED RICE FROM THE LOCAL CHINESE PLACE WITHOUT THEM?"

He started running around frantically waving his hands like the maniac he is.

* * *

_Back to the Castle…_

Naruto said, "I just found them somewhere. I hope they didn't mind."

Brad looked at him weirdly, "Ok… If you say so."

Timmy said, "Yeah, are you ready Trohman?"

Trohman whispered, "I'm ready when you are."

"Just follow my lead. On three, we make ourselves known. One… Two… Three."

Timmy stepped out of the bush and made his way towards the gate with Trohman at his heels. A Storm Trooper spun around and pointed the gun straight at Timmy. He could feel the stare of the gun barrel straight between his eyes.

"Put the gun down, you worthless piece of metal. I'm just looking at your stupid castle. I heard it was for sale," Timmy lied coolly.

The Storm Trooper grunted, "This castle isn't for sale, little boy. It's owned by The Evil."

"HEY! Who're you calling little? I'm taller than you are!"

The other Storm Trooper started to laugh, "You have to be kidding me. Who's your friend?"

"This is my realtor. He's going to help me buy this house. Who's The Evil anyway?"

"The scariest man alive… The most powerful man alive… And he's way taller than you!" He started to laugh hysterically along with the first Storm Trooper.

Trohman thought it was his turn to speak so he raised his voice and tried to shout over the computerized laughs, "Can you at least let us look around the castle? Go tell that Evil guy that Mr… Violence and his realtor, Dr… Pain are here to see him."

The Storm Troopers cut off their laughter. They stood up, and one of them walked over to the gate. He unlocked it and appointed for the boys to walk inside. Then he closed the gate, not bothering to lock it.

The Storm Trooper ordered, "Wait here Mr.…"

"Violence," Timmy finished his sentence.

"Yes, Mr. Violence. Wait here, we will go and tell the Evil you're here."

The Troopers started towards the door.

"By the way, I like your name. Violence. Hehe. Hm… Violence," He snickered.

The other minion followed suit and they both disappeared into the castle.

Timmy ran to the gate. He tried to pull the lever but he couldn't reach.

Trohman came up behind him, "Don't worry, Timmy. You'll grow. And if you don't, I'll share my height with you."

He opened the gate and the others stepped in.

"Nice going Mr. Violence," They all congratulated. They shared high-fives and the group approached the castle, except for Ash and Brock's Pokemon, Brad, and Tuck.

* * *

_Inside The Evil's Room_

The Evil was watching the Villain Network with Gremswell eating popcorn when they heard a knock on the door.

The Evil turned to Gremswell, "Get it."

Gremswell sighed and opened the door, "Yeah?"

The two Storm Troopers said, "Mr. Evil there?"

"No, he went out for some tea and briskets."

The other turned around, "Oh. Ok…"

Gremswell lowered his eyebrows, "He's right here, stupid."

The first Storm Trooper smacked the other.

They walked into the room and the bruised Storm Trooper said, "Mr. Evil?"

The Evil stood from his chair and asked, "What do you want?"

The un-injured robot guy responded, "Two villains: Mr. Violence and Dr. Pain want to see the house. They want to buy it."

The Evil thought for a while, "I'll go. Gremswell, record that show. I am NOT going to miss it. If you skip ANY part, I shall unleash my Gremlin-eating dogs to chase you for the rest of your miserable life."

Gremswell scurried to the remote, "R-right away sir."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," The Evil walked away with the Storm Troopers.

* * *

_Somewhere on the Castle Grounds_

"Pikachu…" The little yellow rat-ish Pokemon's only vocabulary word echoed around the castle grounds.

"SPEAK IN ENGLISH YA TALKING BUNNY!" Tuck shouted in aggravation.

"You two should stay quiet. You can't give us away," May scolded.

Pikachu lowered his ears and dropped his tail in silence.

The castle grounds were completely deserted.

"How stupid can this retard get? I thought he's supposed to be an evil genius and all he does is put up two retarded Storm Troopers at a gate who walk away leaving two house buyers… INSIDE the gate all alone," Naruto rambled.

Cosmo theorized, "Well… Maybe the rest of the Storm Troopers are on vacation!"

June said, "Uh… Vacation? What are you, nuts?"

"No… I'm Cosmo!"

Wanda muttered, "Idiot."

"How are we going to get into the castle now?" asked Misty, sounding bored by Cosmo's unreasonably dimwitted comment.

Trohman and Timmy replied, "Don't worry. We've got it all planned out."

Remy mumbled, "Planned out my bum."

Timmy groaned, "Shove a sock in it."

"Up your bum?"

"I swear, I ought to shoot you in the-"

Trohman covered Timmy's mouth, "Shush. He's not worth it."

Timmy exhaled, "Fine. So where IS Dr. Evil?"

"It's Mr. Evil. Dr. Evil is Austin Power's arch rival."

"At least Dr. Evil has a sense of humor. Mr. Evil is just a retard crack head."

"He smokes crack?"

"I don't know. I just like calling people that… Remy."

Remy shot Timmy a death glare. Without warning, they heard footsteps.

Trohman whispered, "HIDE!"

Everyone except for Timmy and Trohman ran into hiding just before the door opened.

"So then I tried to ride my bike without training wheels but I couldn't and so I fell over and-" The Evil stopped talking as the door closed. "Anyways, let's get to business. Who's the short guy?"

"Ahem." Timmy cleared his throat, "I am Mr. Violence. VIOLENCE! I am here to buy your beautiful and scenic castle."

"Who's the taller guy?"

Trohman put his hand out, "Dr. Pain. The finder of your dream house whether it be perfect or plain."

"That was way cheesy," Timmy whispered.

He sneered back at him whispering, "Shut up. I made it off the top of my head."

The Evil commented, "Interesting catchphrase. Just started huh? I haven't heard of you."

Trohman explained, "I'm new."

"Ah. What about you, Mr. Violence?"

Timmy said mysteriously, "I'm underground."

The Evil studied him for a while, "You're new aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Explains the pink cape," Timmy looked down at his cape. It was black on the outside but pink on the inside. He looked at Trohman who had a black cape with gray on the inside, covering his regular clothing as what Timmy's cape did. They both wore those thin strip masks to cover their eyes, hiding their identity.

"I'm still waiting for a new one."

"Uh… Ok… Well, follow the leader," The Evil walked into the castle.

"We're following the leader, the leader, the leader; we're following the leader- OW!" Cosmo cried out in pain.

Timmy turned around, "Excuse me, Mr. Evil. I think I dropped my pen behind that bush."

"You have a singing pen?" Mr. Evil asked with a messed up expression on his face.

"Uh… Yes… It was a gift… From my… Mother…"

"Jeez. Mothers these days. Alright, hurry and get it."

Timmy ran behind the bush and whispered as softly as he could, "You were lucky this time, Cosmo but from now on you gots to shut up." He then turned to Wanda, "I wish you guys were invisible so you can follow us into the castle." He shouted to The Evil, "FOUND IT!"

"Good. Now follow me," And he led EVERYONE into the castle. They entered into a giant hall with door-less doorways in every direction.

(**A/n-  
****Squirt said, "That sounds funny."  
****Cheesehead snapped, "Shut up. It makes perfect sense."**)

Timmy asked, "Where are the doors?"

"I blew them up earlier this summer."

"Blew… Them… Up?"

"Yeah. All my friends were at Happy Camp and I was left here all alone, bored. So I decided to entertain myself by blowing up all the doors in the main hall."

"That's… Kinda weird."

The Evil stepped towards Timmy and looked down, "You got a problem with that?"

"NO. I… I think it's actually very fascinating."

"Thank you. I cannot stand not to be appreciated. My mommy always appreciated me except when I was a bad little boy in trainers."

Trohman whispered in Timmy's ear, "What a momma's boy."

Timmy nodded his head.

"What kind of 'special' rooms do you have in this castle?" Trohman questioned.

The Evil replied, "Well, there is a Top Secret room where I hold victims of my evil plots on the third floor. That's one of only doorways with a door. I blew up the third floor too. I was really bored."

"That's pretty neat."

There were sounds of shuffling feet; and Timmy and Trohman knew that their evil genius minds were working. The others that were on the rescue mission were on their way up to the victim room.

Timmy thought, _So much for top secret…_

The Evil started to talk about boring things that only real estate agents would be interested in. Seeming as neither Timmy nor Trohman were real estate agents, they weren't listening. He caught words such as "The walls are made of…" and "The theme of this room is Victorian" or whatever.

Timmy asked randomly, "Do you have a pool? I like pools."

Trohman slapped his forehead.

The Evil responded imperturbably, "Only if you call a pool full of toxic liquids capable of burning out brains swim-able, then yes."

Timmy winced, "Uh… Jacuzzi?"

"We have a really nice and huge one… with sharks!"

Timmy's eye twitched. He swallowed hard.

"Shall we move on with the tour?"

* * *

_Third Floor_

"Where am I?" asked Cosmo. "I keep on poking myself- OW! But I don't know where I poke myself because I can't see myself!"

"You're invisible Cosmo," Lilo concluded.

"What's invisible?"

"The opposite of visible."

"What's visible?"

Marie elucidated, "Let's put it this way, you can't see yourself. NO one can see you. You're not really there."

"But how can I not be here if I really am here?"

"Cosmo, if this is too complicated for you, drop the subject."

"How do you drop a subject?"

This time, they all ignored Cosmo.

Sakura spoke, "Alright, now all we need to do is find a door."

"Easy enough, ostensibly as all the doors were blown up," Marie observed.

"Wow Marie. You're really smart," Remy complimented non-sarcastically.

"Put a sock in you rich snob, who isn't smart at all if that's what you're trying to say," Lilo grunted.

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High exclaimed, "I like rich snobs!"  
**"**But rich snobs are like… Snobs. At least band guys have an ounce of talent," Squirt contradicted.**)

"Ooh… Pretty light. It's blue!" Naruto fawned.

"I don't see any blue light," Brock said.

Naruto pointed at it. They suddenly heard a roar of laughter.

"Ha! It's like he isn't any more retarded." It sounded like-

"ODD! I know where he is!" Rich started running and everyone followed his example.

They stopped when they came to a door. Rich knocked on it.

"Hello?" Kevin called from inside the door.

No one answered. The door slowly opened and Kevin stared at an empty corridor.

"Uh… Freaky."

Suddenly something punched him in the face and he could feel some sort of force pushing him to the ground and tying up his wrists and ankles.

"DEMONS! DEMONS! I knew I should've worn my lucky fashion full spirit socks!"

Lilo and Naruto thought at the same time, _What are lucky fashion-full-spirit socks?_

"Wait a second… Demons are supposed to talk! They're supposed to make loud scary noises!" Kevin shrieked, sounding excessively, freakishly girly.

"We weren't talking you little girl. You were talking!" Cosmo laughed.

Kevin fell to the floor, fainting.

* * *

_In the Hostage Room_

"Do you have any threes?" asked Odd. He was playing Go Fish with The Joker.

The Joker replied, "GO FISH!"

"For the last time, if you let me out of this dumb castle I might be able to find a river and go catch some fish for you. But NOOO… You won't let me."

"Batman tried that on me."

"Did you say yes? Cuz you should say yes to me!"

"Actually, I did say yes. I untied him and gave him my grandfather's old fishing rod and some leftover mule worms from 6 years before. He went off into the woods, and I didn't think he'd come back until a package arrived at my door. It was my grandfather's old fishing rod and the 6-year-old mule worms. I'm not falling for that one again. Who knows? You might actually send back a piranha."

Odd blanked out, "Wait, what's a piranha?"

"Truly… I'm not sure. I just thought the word sounded right in that sentence. So maybe I should just let you go. Wait… NO I will not fall for that again."

"Fall for what?"

"Well… Maybe I should… Wait, No!"

There was an awkward silence.

Odd broke the stillness, "Uh… I gotta go."

He started out the door but the Joker said, "There's a little boy's room right here."

"So?"

"Hey! Are you trying to escape?"

"NO… What makes you think that?"

"Well, the bathroom's to the left."

Odd sighed in failure to the in-room bathroom.

As he sat down, there was a crash. When he finished, he walked outside and saw the Joker lying on the floor, unconscious, "What the-?"

Suddenly, a robotic hand cupped his moth, "Sh… We're breaking you out." It was XJ9.

He tried to say, "It's about time you did," only to be heard in muffled slurs.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you just said. Now shut up and move. Follow my lead," Jenny said.

"But I can't see you! Ooh… I know! Give me a piggy back ride!"

"Yeah uh… No."

"Humph."

* * *

_With Timmy and Trohman_

"So here's the TV room," said The Evil.

Timmy and Trohman looked at the 60 in. plasma screen TV with surround sound and everything, "Whoa…"

"It was a gift from my aunt for my Evil School graduation. She also gave me a brand new desktop. My grandmother thought it was a microwave. She claimed the door was jammed and kept trying to pry the screen open. Since she thought it was broken, she threw it out the window. It blew into millions of pieces. I never got to play my favorite computer game." They thought he was about to cry.

(**A/n-  
****Sugar High asked, "What's with all the really long memory flashbacks?"  
****Cheesehead replied, "I've been inspired."  
**"**What?" Squirt said.  
**"**Never mind."**)

Timmy commented, "That's nice. So what channels do you have on that TV?"

The Evil replied, "There are so many channels, thousands known to man, and several known to sheep!"

He took the remote, changed to "Channel Baa", and showed a sheep bleating, "BAA…"

"How about ducks?" Trohman asked. Timmy looked at him but he only shrugged his shoulders.

The Evil answered, "No ducks. But there are some for giraffes. I also have some with funny languages. Oh and there's one channel where you can stare at one still picture all day. Kevin loves that and those fashion channels."

"What is he? Gay?" Trohman shouted a disgusted look on his face.

The Evil replied, "Actually… No one knows. He never really showed an attraction to guys. He could be metro."

A chill rolled down his spine and Trohman thought, _EW… CREEPY._

Timmy asked, "Any other channels?"

The Evil said, "The Villain Network."

"Ooh… What kind of shows?"

"Documentaries or biographies about famous villains! TVS or True Villain Story is one. They made one about me once. It was about me unleashing all these hurricanes and tsunamis on this pitiful dimension. The tsunami killed off countries! Anyways…"

As he rambled, Timmy and Trohman became bored so they continued watching Channel Baa, "This message was brought you by BAAAHB's furniture."

There was a loud thump.

The Evil asked, "What was-?"

Trohman stood up, "Sorry Mr. Evil but I just realized we're late for an appointment at the next castle we're looking at. Keep in touch and stay evil!" The two ran off.

"WHAT ABOUT MY CASTLE? I can also sell Kevin to you…"

(**A/n:  
****Cheesehead smiled, "Sell him to us! We'll straighten him out. Tee hee."  
****Lucifer disagreed, "That's impossibible."  
**"**What…?"  
**"**I meant impossible."**)

* * *

_Corridor in Castle_

Timmy ran up ahead of Trohman. Suddenly, Timmy smacked into thin air and fell backwards hitting his head against the hard stone floor.

"Ow…" The thin air groaned sounding a little like Naruto.

Trohman grinned, remembering the team was invisible.

"Quick, grab Timmy and let's ditch this joint."

Marie said innocently, "I prefer the phrase 'let's bounce'… But that's just me."

"Right. Can we just go?" Trohman grabbed Timmy and flung the little boy over his shoulder. His head was hanging upside down behind Trohman's back and Trohman gripped his legs in the front.

They started running and every time Trohman took a step, Timmy's head hit against Trohman's back. It's a wonder how his pink hat stayed on his head.

Timmy groaned, "What happened, Mommy? Everything go flip-flop."

However, his head smacked once more and he went unconscious.

They ran past Kevin, who just woke up, "Finally! Free of the demons!"

Naruto stopped running and Sakura stopped too, "What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned, "You'll see…" He tiptoed behind Kevin as he covered himself with a sheet he found earlier, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kevin turned around and saw the white sheet, "Very funny Gremswell. I-"

He pulled off the sheet, saw nothing, and Naruto said, "Boo."

"AHHH! DEMONS!" Kevin fainted.

Before Naruto had the chance to laugh, Sakura grabbed his hand, "We don't have time for this."

As she dragged him across the hall, Naruto observed, "Uh… Sakura?"

"What now?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"OH. Uh… I…" She released her grip and although no one could see it, she blushed.

Naruto sighed and thought, _She'll never like me now_.

He started ahead of her to catch up with the others.

Sakura's glance followed the sound of his footsteps and called, "Naruto…"

She ran to catch up with the others as well.

* * *

_The TV Room_

"OOH! I love Channel Baa!" Gremswell shouted in glee.

"What nice and evil guys," The Evil responded, ignoring Gremswell's brainless comment, "I wonder if they'll buy the house. Kevin should've seen that short boy's pink hat. Where is Kevin anyhow?"

"BAA!!!" Gremswell sang along with the TV.

"GREMSWELL!!!"

"Huh?"

"Go find Kevin and bring him to me. I must speak with him."

"Yes, Mr. Evil," He ran out of the room.

"And don't forget to mention the pink hat!"

* * *

_The Castle Corridors_

"Kevin…? You gay wad, where are you?" Gremswell walked along the hallway. He heard the sound of slapping feet and whimpering.

Kevin skidded around the corner almost smacking into the wall, "Gremswell, run! Demons! Chasing! Running! Demons! DEMONS! Run! GREMSWELL, RUN!"

Gremswell just stood there and then shouted, "What in The Evil's name are you talking about? Did you gayness get to your head???"

"But… DEMONS!" Kevin grabbed Gremswell's wrist and bolted down the hall to the TV Room, talking to himself.

As the two assistant burst into the room panting, The Evil spun around and bellowed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"DEMONS! Demons are in the castle! Save yourselves!" Kevin continued shouting.

"What the hell is going on Gremswell? WHAT ABOUT THE PINK HAT?"

Gremswell shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. He's been shouting about some blasted demons ever since I found him. So I wasn't able to mention the hat."

The Evil scratched his chin, "There's only one possible explanation… It's those meddling kids…"

"And their stupid dog. Scooby Doo! Sorry, I just had to say it," Gremswell snickered.

"Hurry. Grab your torches, pitchforks, and nets. We're going in."

"Torches, pitchforks, and nets? You make it sound like we're rescuing Shrek! Ha, that kinda rhymes: Nets, Shrek. Hehe. Ok, I'm done."

"Gremswell?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need an extra pitchfork."

"Why?"

"So I can stick it up your ass."

"SORRY SIR! I'M REALLY-"

"Kidding. It's for Kevin's demon-seeing arse."

Kevin gulped.

* * *

_Some Hallway in Castle_

Timmy was awake and wished that everyone would be visible.

Trohman's cell phone started to vibrate, "Yeah, Big Nose?"

It was Nosey; they had decided to use code names for the mission, "Troh Al?"

"What is it?"

"Rupert told me that The Evil is a-coming."

"He predicted what???"

"Devil Dude's a-coming after YOU… Hey, is that a diary?"

"Don't get distracted. WHEN?"

"In about 10…"

"Nosey?"

"8… Yes?"

"You can hang up now."

"Fine. I'll call you back, if you make it out alive."

"Thanks for the encouragement!" He shouted sarcastically as he hung up. He then thought to himself, _Five… Four… Three… Two…_

"DEMONS! DEMONS!!! Trohman looked behind him and saw at the end of the hallway was Kevin, Gremswell, and The Evil.

Timmy shouted, "I WISH EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE BAD PEOPLE WERE INVISIBLE… AGAIN!"

Remy stayed visible and Timmy finished, "And Remy… Unfortunately."

Cosmo and Wanda followed Timmy's command and Misty shouted, "RUN!!!"

Cosmo stuttered, "B-but I can't see myself anymore…"

Wanda scolded, "You idiot! Move!"

"Wait, don't you want to see my new minions? I mean, I still have a few hundred Storm Troopers but these ones are quite interesting," The Evil smirked.

They all turned around and saw Endoskeleton Terminators by the millions with torches, pitchforks, and nets.

Cosmo exclaimed, "AHA! THEY DID GO ON VACATION!"

Rich sighed, "Oh yeah, we are so screwed."

Naruto thought aloud, "Hey, why aren't the robot guys doing anything?"

The Evil replied casually, "I didn't tell them to attack yet."

"Is it ok if tell them NOT to attack?"

"No."

"Aw crap."

"Wait for it… Ok, NOW they can attack," He added an evil grin.

So the chase/battle was on.

"YAHHH!" Kevin started running behind the other evil people.

Gremswell ran ahead of him, "Give it up. You're too gay to fight any of them."

"SHUT UP! I am perfectly capable of fighting people. Even in these glamorous 6-inch heels." He pointed his torch at Gremswell. The torch accidentally dropped at Kevin's feet and the scorching heat caused those heels to melt.

"Wow." Gremswell turned around and stood there, confused.

"MY BEAUTIFUL MAROON 6-INCH HEELS!" Kevin fell to the floor and began to cry.

A few minutes later, Lilo passed by Kevin after kicking The Riddler in the shin, she sighed, "Jeez. Can't these guys ever give up?"

She heard Kevin bawling and Lilo said, "Ok…"

She shrugged her shoulders and hit him in the head with a frying pan.

Marie ducked a blow from one of the Terminator robots and shouted to Lilo, "Where the hell did you get a frying pan?"

Lilo looked up and answered, "Uh… E-Bay?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Marie noticed The Penguin creeping down an empty hallway, signaled to her best friend, and they ran after him.

The chase was a blur of running, shouting, screaming, more running and exploding, sword clattering, and… That's right, more running.

Storm Troopers soon arrived and blasted bullets and lasers from their guns but they were soon piles of exploded mechanical parts. Terminator Endoskeletons also attacked, but only a few exploded at this point. The Joker and the rest of The Evil's gang arrived which caused more running, screaming, and explosions.

Many of the team members had taken on simple wounds such as a black eye or a sore kneecap. They were dragged into spare rooms to recover until they felt well enough to enter back into battle.

Trohman used one of his spells to knock out a Storm Trooper and then used a sword from a knight mannequin from the hallway to strike a hole in its machinery.

He pulled out the thing and sighed in relief as the Storm Trooper fell to the ground. A terminator ran after Trohman. As it neared him, Trohman gripped it by the neck and suddenly focused his eyes on their victorious words, "Self-Destruct Button."

He let out a shout of joy and pushed the button with one finger. He backed away from the Terminator as it made a strange, unfamiliar sound and blew up into bits.

"SWEET!" Trohman exclaimed.

He started to run through the commotion, setting off terminators, "This is fun! Hey Timmy, try it out!"

"I CAN'T REACH THEIR SHOULDER!" Timmy cried.

"Well… Uh… Guys! There's a self-destruct pin on their necks. Let's blow up these Terminators!"

Everyone started running around reaching out for the Terminators and explosions went off non-stop.

The Evil became outraged, "I'm getting REALLY mad…"

Trohman's eyes widened in fear, "We got what we came for so… bolt to the gates!"

Odd asked, "Bolton Gates?"

"MOVE!" As they approached, the two brain-dead Storm Troopers locked it shut.

"I wish we could all walk through walls… The good guys I mean!" Timmy shouted. "Wait… Remy too… Unfortunately." Remy hmphed.

Wanda waved her wand and they all ran straight through the gate. Cosmo turned around and stuck his tongue out. The Storm Troopers growled and Cosmo flew off with a small whimper. The others followed after him.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Gremswell ordered.

"NO, NO, NO!" The Evil shouted. "Let them go."

"What are you talking about? They took ODD with them."

"Yes, but we have the Key and they didn't have the chance to take this," He took out the Portal Book.

"And the others?"

"Don't rush yourself Gremmy. We will get our revenge when the time comes."

* * *

_The Sulliman's Residence_

"WE'RE BAAACK!" Rich shouted as he pushed the door open.

Anne ran to the door and ignorantly hugged the shortest human out of the bunch, "Marie, I'm so proud of you."

The person being Timmy said, "Uh… Do I really look that feminine?"

Anne's grip loosened and her arms dropped, "Wait, where is Marie?"

Stitch said, "I thought she was with… Lilo."

Stitch's ears dropped and he sat in place, ready to cry. "I can't believe I lost her again. Not now."

Paul crouched down to Stitch's height and patted his head, "It's alright."

Rupert sighed, "And it's back to the drawing board."

"I just hope they're ok." It was Anne's turn to sigh.

"I'm sure she is."

* * *

**A/n: AW… Poor Stitch. With the ears and the-**

**C: Yeah, but when are we gonna get to the good part? You know… When-?**

**Me: Don't say anything! It's a surprise…**

**SH: OOH! Is it a present? FOR ME???**

**Me: Dude… You're kinda moving today… And I already gave you a goodbye present… So no, it isn't.**

**L: She's moving? YES!**

**C: (Punches L and he hits the wall) Say it again… (Gives death glare)**

**L: Sorry… I meant uh…**

**C: Don't even bother you stupid hamster.**

**M: He is quite stupid isn't he?**

**Me: No sh… (Phone rings)**

**C: (Picks up phone) Hello?**

**Voice in Phone: HI!**

**C: Uh… Who's this?**

**Voice in Phone: Fred Fredburger! Would you like me to spell it for you?**

**C: Do I really have a choice?**

**FF: YES.**

**C: Well… Then my answer is no.**

**FF: F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G (Pauses) E-R! Fred Fredburger! Yes.**

**C: (Turns to Squirt) I did say no, right?**

**Me: (Turns around and shakes head) Uh… I wasn't really paying attention… I was lost in La, La Land. Who is it?**

**C: I'm afraid to say his name… He might have to spell it again.**

**FF: F-R-E-D (Pauses) F-R-E…**

**C: Just shut up, please. Do you know how?**

**FF: Yes.**

**C: Ok, I can't talk to this guy.**

**SH: I WANNA TALK! I WANNA TALK!**

**M: You talked to him last Author's Note and that turned out to be a mistake. Maybe we should just hang up on him.**

**C: Fine by me. (Hangs up and phone rings) Oh boy… (Walks downstairs to open door) Uh…**

**FF: (Holds detached pay phone) This thingy that made this thingy that made this thingy that made this person talk… Isn't working. Do you fix thingies?**

**C: Did I invite you here? NO! So take your green fur, annoying double name, and your nachos and frozen yogurt and leave us alone!**

**FF: (Pauses) YES!**

**C: (Smacks forehead) SQUIRT!!!**

**Me: (Goes downstairs) What's the problem?**

**C: There's an annoying monster standing in your doorway.**

**Me: Pipsqueak's home already?  
**

**C: Uh… Not what I was referring to.**

**Me: Then who?**

**FF: (Repeats name over and over and over…)**

**Me: Oh.**

**FF: Quack!**

**M: Did I just hear a duck? (Goes downstairs)**

**FF: BARK!**

**SH: (Follows M) I like doggies!**

**FF: Moo! Fish! Tiger!**

**M: Tiger?**

**FF: (Walks to stereo, presses button, it starts playing "Eye of the Tiger," then FF lip-syncs to song while making funny karate poses)**

**Me: OK… While he's doing uh… Whatever he's doing, we're going to throw a party of SH. AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED! In the meantime, REVIEW! Actually, this time, reviewers get a special reward for reviewing! Not including flames of course but… What? I am so serious about this! JUST REVIEW, DAMN IT!**


End file.
